Falling
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Robin is a girl in this story.Superboy is a teenaged boy with horomones.when he starts falling for Robin but doesn't know it, will he get her or will he have to fight for her?he isn't sure what he's feeling, he just knows it's towards her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice!**

**Okay so in this story, Robin is a girl. She looks pretty much the same except for the fact that her hair is shoulder length and her face isn't as squared out to look manly. : ) enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Super Boy's POV:**

I could hear their heartbeats, the soft thump thump of their unconscious minds. Finally I tired of waiting.

"Time runs short…you must awaken. You must awaken now!" i waited a few seconds before the one in the middle chamber suddenly gasped for air and lifted his head…suddenly alert. He stared before speaking.

"What do you want? Quit staring, you're creepin' me out!" he screamed. From the corner of my eyes I saw the one on my left slowly awaken.

"Uh, KF, how 'bout not tick of the guy who can fry us with a look?" She hissed tiredly. I watched two of them argue before I got frustrated and spoke up.

"What if I- what if I wasn't?" I stuttered out.

"he can talk?" the one in the middle blurted out. I felt my fist clench in irritation and anger before I answered.

"Yes…_he_ can" I growled while glaring at him.

"It's not like I said it." He answered defensively.

"The Geno-Morphs taught you. Telepathically." The dark one stated. He seemed to be the one that kept them all under control.

"They taught me much. I can read, write…I know the names of things" I answered.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky…or the sun?" the girl asked frowning.

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no…I have not seen them." I answered before looking down.

"do you know what you are? Who you are?" the dark one asked frowning.

" I am the super boy. A Geno-morph. A clone made from the DNA of the superman. Created to replace him, should he parish…to destroy him should he turn from the light." They all exchanged look before one of them spoke.

"to be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that suit, beyond that pod…beyond Kaptness." He says with a frown. That was it. I exploded without thought, and I didn't care.

"I live because of Kaptness! It is my home!" *I shouted out and watched as the girl flinched slightly before speaking.

"your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun!"

"Ah…I'm pretty sure it's after Mid-night but…we can show you the moon." The yellow suited one said awkwardly before smiling.

"we can show you…introduce you…to superman.: the dark one cut in. that caught my attention. The man I was supposed to be…they could show me him?

"no. they can't." I turned to see white coats enter the room silently. "they'll be otherwise…occupied." He said angrily before commanding someone something. Suddenly the girl burst out with a rude comment.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough!"

"and get it back into its Pod!" I felt a hand clamp down onto my shoulder.

"hey! How come he gets to call Supey an 'It'?" the yellow one shouted.

"help us." The dark one whispered. I shrugged the hand off before going into Neutral. I felt a slight weight on my other shoulder before everything went black. I don't really remember what happened after that.

**ROBIN'S POV:**

The needles on the machine quickly shot into my chest and gent shock waves coursing through my body. I held in a scream but shouldn't stop the gasp and whines that escaped as the pain increased bit by bit. I felt a tug and watched as red liquid filled the tubes connected to the needles. Not wanting to watch and slammed my head into the wall behind me and closed my eyes, still trying to keep in the screams. I could hear KF and AL scream loudly beside me. Then one of them stopped. I couldn't hear why but I knew it was a good thing. A scream finally escaped my mouth as the electrib volts were turned up.

Then it stopped. All the pain, all the screams, they all just stopped. I could see sparks through my blurry vision but didn't really pay much attention to it. Instead just tried to stay awake. Finally I hear him and speedy talk I took this and my oprotinity and pulled free before landing lightly on the gorund*

"lucky Batman isn't here! He'd have my head for taking so long." I say as I rub the cramps out of my wrists.

"seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole league will have out heads after tonight!" I rolls my eyes as his comments before leaning over and quickly pressing the key clearly marked 'unlocked.'.

"free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth." I say angrily as I hear KF mumbling under his breath.

"don't you give me orders either." He growls before jumping up and ripping the metal off its hinges. I take the longer rout and unlock the cuffs with a small bobby pin. After that I jump down and follow the guys out the door. the hear something behind me and turn.

"That guy is not whelm. Not whelm at all." I say before throwing aiming at the blood glass balls under the pods we had just been in.

"What is it with you and this 'whelm' thing?" KF asks as we run after the others.

**KIDFLASH POV:**

Watching the big guy fall right out of the sky did give me the creeps but it was impressive, how high he jumped.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings. Still cool." I answer before smiling. I follow Supey's directions until re reach a ded end.

"nice directions supey!" I growl out angrily. This guy was hopeless!

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin shouts with a big smile. I sweat this girl is going to drive me crazy!

"help me give Supey a boost!" she hisses. I watch as AL bends down and hauls him up. "okay now help us up!" Robin says before pushing me towards the vent. I fell fy feet leave the ground and pretty soon we're crawling as quickly as we can through air vents.

"at this rate we'll never get out!" I say loudly.

"shh! Listen." Supey hisses form behind me. I hear a sudden thump before robin stars crawling faster. I saw a bright light before she dropped.

"they're gonna catch us!" I whisper before droping down next to her.

"no they aren't." she says happily.

"yes they will. They have cameras, motion sensors, heat sensors, traps, everything!" Supey say before jumping out. I watch as Robing chuckles before tapping a bunch of buttons on her watch.

"I tapped the everything. I even tapped the motion sensors." She says with a smirk.

"sweet!" I exclaim. "I finally got room to move!" I say before putting on my goggles and running. I hear them follow before Robin screams out.

"there's four behind us!"

With a sudden creak I feel the ground shake as an entire flight of stairs crumbles down. I ingorw it and the red lights flashing around me until I see the gates closing.

"ah crap." I mutters before trying to stop and slamming into the wall.

**ROBIN POV:**

I skid to a stop and looks around. We were blocked in. I quickly started scanning my records and sighed in defeat.

" I can't hack this fast enough!" I watched AL and Supey slam at the door before thumps let us know we were in trouble. "this way!" I screams before kicking open a door and running in. then everything went black again. I felt my body hit the floor and my head bounce off the wall.

**SUPERBOY'S POV:**

"I choose…freedom." I say out loud. I hear the others stand up slowly and the girl whimper before rubbing her head. Then chaos let loose. I tried to stop this…monster but ended up flying across the room I felt a cool hand land on my arms before it tried to pull me up.

"Come on Supey!" she hisses and tried again. This time I helped her and stood up slowly. I sighed when it fell to the ground but gasped when it stood up again.

"you've got to be kidding me!" I heard one of them mutter before going right back to fighting.

Then I was on the floor with a boulder on my back. I saw 'Kid Mouth' and Aqua Lad slam into pillars. Where was the girl? I couldn't see her, but right now that didn't matter. I had to help kill this thing. My feet lifted off the ground for a few seconds before I was tossed aside. The yellow flash kept speeding form one place to the next.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" I looked up to see the girl. She showed up a diagram before looking up at us. We nodded before going to work. Within a few seconds we were all running for cover and then BAM! It was over.

"we…did it!" Aqualad panted.

"was there ever any doubt?" the girl asked with a smile. her and the yellow boy slapped hands before they both winced and clutched at wounds. I walked to the monster and glared.

"see?" I turned to look at the yellow boy. "the moon!" he pointed up at the big circle in the sky. I stared at it in surprise but frowned when a figure started coming towards us. "oh…and superman! Do we keep out promises or what?" he screamed happily. That…was Superman? I walked towards him and showed him my suit. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"is that was I think it is?" the one behind him asked.

"he doesn't like being called an it." The yellow one said sofly beside me.

"I am Supermans clone." I growled out angrily.

"start talking." The black suited man said angrily.

So I did. I told them everything I knew and everything I wanted to know. They looked at me as if I was a monster but I didn't care at the moment. And then I finished and he started talking to two other people. I joined the kids I had met and stayed silent as they talked quietly. When I looked back, so did he. He flew away after saying some stiff words to me, and then three men walked towards the kids behind me.

"…but let's make one thing clear." He said lowly.

"you should have called." The red one said. By his suit I was guessing he was with 'Kid Mouth'. The dark suited one looked to be with the girl and the third with Aqualad.

"all results aside we are not happy. You hacked league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives.l you will not be doing this again.

"yes we will." Aqualad said." I watched all three of the boys step forwards confidently. I stayed silent throughout the argument and watched intently.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taut us! Well why teach us at all if we don't use the knowledge?" the girl said softly. That angered me. She was being to respectful and honest to men who would shove her out of the way in the end.

"Why let them tell us what to do? it's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." I said and stepped next to her. And that was that. They agreed and the next day we were all in a cave, listening to them welcome us in.

THE NEXT DAY:

I stood next to the girl who I had figured out was Robin. On my other side was Aqualad. I listened patiently and Batman explained everything and nodded slightly.

"real missions?" Robin asked with crossed arms. She had shades on, not letting me see her eyes. It oddly disappointed me but I pushed the feeling aside.

"Yes." Batman answered. I listened to the rest of their speech until one of us spoke again.

"Cool! Wait. Five?" Robin asked in for confirmation. Just to be sure I counted us and sure enough there were only four of us. Batman nodded towards the back and we all turned to see a green skinned girl walk in. I watched as the three of them quickly left my side to welcome her. Even Robin has a smile on her face. I looked down in disappointment but looked up again at the sound of my name being called.

"hey Superboy, come meet Ms.M" she said happily. I walked over and watched as her white shirt turned black.

"i…like your T-shirt." She says nicely. I feel Kid Flash appear next to me with a big smile and I can't help but smile too. Robin leans slightly on my arm and I find my cheeks becoming hot. What did this mean anyway? This fuzzy feeling in my stomach every time I was near Robin. I don't know. But I must say I like it. And I intend to find out what it's called. Soon.

**Okay. So what'd you think? I was happy about how it came out! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the rest of this story will take place after episode 9:Bereft. Everything before this happened just like in the show except for the fact that Robin was a girl. : ) I'm really sorry about all the typos and wrong names in the first chapter! Thank you for correcting me! : )**

ROBIN POV:

I felt my head dip and rise as I fought off sleep. Megan was driving smoothly and the soft hum as we glided was like a lullaby to a baby right now. my head dipped down again in exhaustion and then suddenly whipped back up as I realized what was happening.

"Robin! Get some rest." I turn my head to see Wally smiling sleepily at me*

"I can hold out until we get back to HQ" I respond tiredly.

"No. sleep Robin. You've were great today, now you need rest. Go to sleep, we'll wake you when we're almost there." Artemis says with a small smile.

"Listen to her." Without even looking I know who that voice belongs to. Superboy was still wide awake, not even bothered by the fact that he as shirtless in a freezing air craft.

"fine." I mumble as my head dips back down. This time I don't stop myself from falling asleep.

SUPERBOY POV:

There's that feeling again. It seems to happen every time I see her. I've tried to stop them…time and time again. I thought that I would be better off with Megan but she's not the same. Sure she was pretty and closer to my physical age as well as my personality as an experiment but…it doesn't feel _right_. Instead I'm having these strange feeling for the thirteen and a half year old sleeping a few feet away from me.

"Have any of you ever wondered what her eyes look like?" I snap back as Artemis breaks the silence. I look around and notice everyone is looking at Robin with a smile. Her calm figure is slumps against the chair as she breaths evenly.

"I've seen her without her mask…but never her eyes… there used to be a rumor that her eyes are a grayish blue." Wally says softly.

"How'd that rumor get around?" Megan asks and keeps her eyes ahead.

"Well…three years ago Robin had her first mission with Batman. Usually super heroes start their partners with easier missions…but not him. He took her on one of the hardest ones in history. She started off really good, every hero and partner showed up just in case they needed help but Batman told us to stay back. She was doing her best and almost had him when bam! They guy knocked her aside and her mask fell off. Batman went from super hero to dad in a nano second. He covered her eyes as quickly as he could and with a nod the rest of us went in. Robin got hurt really badly. She had to get a few stitches and got a few broken ribs. I remember everyone went in to see her one at a time, Batman said I had to go last. So I waited and waited and waited then when I went in Batman said something that I'll never forget." He says with a distant look in his eyes. Why is it that just the mere thought of her hurts sends a wave of agony over me?

"well? What did he say?" Artemis asks impatiently.

"he said that one day I'll have to stand by his daughters side. And that I'll have to protect her. He told me to think of Robin as a little sister and to never let her get hurt. I took that personally because…Batman is very very…protective of Robin. He trusts me with her, and I don't plan on letting neither her or him down. That night I stayed in Robins hospital room for a few hours and just thought about what all of that meant. I'll never forget how she looked…all bruised up and blue. That's not going to happen again I can guarantee you that. Anyway, a few days later this article came out in the paper. They interviewed a bunch of people including the villain. He claimed to have seen Robin's eyes. He said that he was positive they were a grayish-blue." He finishes with a serious look.

"Wow Wally, you really care about her." Megan says softly as we enter Mount Justice.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll wake her up." Aqua lad mumbles.

"No! Superboy carry her in. don't wake her. She needs the rest." Megan says quickly before standing up and walking out. I follow orders and un-buckle her before picking her into my arms. She was surprisingly light. That's when I hear the commotion in the kitchen. I walk over quickly and am surprised to find our hero's hugging their protégés.

"Robin!" I turn and fell Batman pluck Robin out of my arms and hug her tightly.

"Superboy." I look over to see Superman staring at me. "I think it's best for the kids to sleep here tonight. The rest of us should head home. We'll visit you tomorrow but for now get some rest." He says and watches as everyone leaves the kitchen…everyone except for Batman, Robin, Superman and I.

"There are only three guest rooms Superman." Batman says as he keeps Robin clutched to his chest.

"Yes I know…maybe she can share a room with Wally. They're close aren't they?" he responds.

"Defiantly not. She will not be sleeping with him…and I suppose Artemis won't share a room either. Aqua Lad…well."

"No." Superman says sharply before turning to me. "She'll stay with Superboy."

"Excuse me?" Batman growls out before glaring at me. "She will be doing no such thing."

"It's one night Bruce. It won't kill you. She'll be safe. Or she could sleep on that lumpy couch."

"wha-but…fine." He finally gives in with a sigh. He hands her to me reluctantly before crossing his arms. "Have her change into this." He says before handing me a set of pajamas. "and you best sleep with a shirt on tonight." And with that he leaves.

"Don't mess this up Superboy. This is your one shot to prove to him she's safe with you. Bruce might not be able to see the way you look at her but I do. Its puppy love and he won't appreciate it. You've got to prove yourself. And one more thing, watch out. You aren't the only one that likes her the way you do." he whispers just as Batman exits the cave.

"What is this feeling called?" I ask with a frown.

"At the stage you're at right now…it's called a crush. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't screw this up." He says before leaving. Without another word I walk up to my room and place her on my bed. Looking around I regret punching the wall so many times.

"robin." I whisper and shake her gently. It really doesn't even take anything more than calling her name to wake her.

"hm?" she mumbles and opens her eyes.

"You need to change." I say and hand her the clothes. She nods and stumbles into the bathroom. When she comes out I have to stifle a laugh. The buttons of her shirt are completely out of order, making her stomach flash slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asks and walks back to the bed.

"Come here." I say and quickly fix her shirt. "There, now you can go to sleep." I say. She nods and falls asleep almost as soon as her head even touches the pillow. I quickly trade my dirt covered pants for some pajama pants and my bare chest is covered by a T-shirt. I lay next to her and jus like her, fall asleep quickly.

ROBIN POV:

When I wake up I find my head resting on something hard instead of my pillows back home. Instinctively my hand shoot up to make sure I have my mask on before I groggily lift my head and gasp at what I see. My head had been resting on Superboy's chest. He's fast asleep, snoring softly with a few strands of hair covering parts of his eyes.

"Robin?" he mumbles as his face goes from peaceful dreaming to confused and sleepy. His eyes open slowly and he stares up at me with those light blue eyes.

"Good morning." I gasp out.

Wow really Dix! (Instead of Dick…it's Dix. Yeah I know lame but it's the best I could come up with! Sorry.) Good morning? He's going to think you're just a little girl that doesn't know how to react when you wake up next to a guy without any idea of how you got there! Wait…that's exactly how I feel! Urg!

"Good morning." He answers and slowly sits up. "what time is it?"

"Seven thirty." I say after glancing at the clock on his nightstand. How did I get here? Last thing I remember is falling asleep on the ship.

"Calm down. Robin. Batman and Superman decided to put you in my room for the night because all the others were taken." He says as if he was reading my mind.

"How did you…"

"You're panicking. I could see it in your eyes." He answers before I could even get my sentence out.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll make breakfast." He says and stands up. Then he walks out without making sure that I'm following. I think he already knew I would. I quickly jumped out of his bed and followed close behind. When we got to the kitchen everyone was already there, and just like Superboy and I they were all in sleep clothes. Wally's hair was a complete mess as he ate his cereal while arguing with Artemis. Her hair was in its usual flawless ponytail. Megan's hair was a little messy but she didn't really seem to care as she watched the two love birds argue.

"Good morning Robin, Superboy." She said with a smile as we walked in. consciously I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in relief when I found no tangles.

"Good morning." I answered and sat next to Wally.

"You're just jealous!" I jumped when he stood and screamed loudly at Artemis.

"Jealous? Of her? You're kidding right? She's a child! And irresponsible, bratty, little pain in the neck!" Artemis stood up as well and screamed even louder.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Both of you shut up!" we all jumped in surprise when Superboy's voice cut through the air even louder than both Artemis and Wally's voices combined.

"What in the world are you two fighting about this time?" I ask when Wally glares at Superboy before turning his glare at Artemis.

"Nothing." He growls.

"You." Artemis says angrily. "this whole thing is about you. It always is." She glares angrily at me and Wally before stomping away.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't pay any attention to her Robin." Wally says and sits back down.

"What was she talking about?" I look up to see Batman and Superman walk into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Wally says quickly and goes back to eating. With a frown I stand and walk to the fridge.

"Where are the others?" Megan asks as she sets a plate of pancakes on the table as soon as Bats and Superman sit down.

"They'll be here shortly." Superman says and loads his plate.

"We have things to discuss with you. About the future of this team. You were missing for quite a while. We think it's best to give the Young Justice League a small…vacation.

"You mean stop the missions?" I ask and sit next to Wally again with a banana in hand.

"Exactly. Just for a short time. When you've all settled down again and gotten back to normal routines…we'll discuss about restarting." Superman says calmly.

"So if we stop…you aren't promising to allow us to keep going?" I says and take a bite.

"Well…maybe it'd be best if you all went back to working with heroes. Superboy, maybe you can work with me for a while." I watch as Superboy frowns at the older version of himself.

"You want us to become sidekicks again." He says smoothly, not showing any emotions what so ever.

"You won't be sidekicks." Batman says sternly and glances at me. I can tell he doesn't like the idea of me being on another team and not being able to help him as much. He's been trying to talk me into leaving the Young Justice league for a while now. I always refuse and he always throws a fit.

"We can all keep going. I mean none of us are badly hurt. We can go on missions." I look up and see Aqualad frowning at all of us.

"Yeah. None of us want to quit." For the first time Wally looks up from his bowl and looks at the two men pleadingly.

"Speak for yourself. I want out." all of our heads snap up to see Artemis glaring at Wally.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" I ask softly as the awkwardness becomes thicker and thicker.

"I already told you." she grumbles.

"Shut up!" again I jump at Wally's loud voice.

"No! She should know!"

"No she shouldn't! She isn't ready and neither am I!" he shouts and stand up.

"Well I think she has a right to know that her supposedly best friend has been crushing on her for almost two years!" Artemis's voice echoes through the room and down the halls loudly. Everyone freezes and stares at Wally.

"that's a lie! You…you don't know what you're talking about! She's thirteen I'm fifteen it's not true." Wally stutters out with wide eyes.

"I see the way you look at her dufus! We all do. Even Superboy sees it and he doesn't even know what's going on most of the time!" again her screams echo.

"Shut up!" I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded right then and there without much thought. " you don't know what you're talking about! Wally doesn't have a crush on m, Superboy isn't a retard like you think, and you're not welcome here! You took Red Arrow's place on this team and no one here likes you! You screw up all the time, you're annoying, and you can't shoot an arrow even if your life depended on it! So just shut up and get out if that's really what you want!" I have no idea where all of this came from but I didn't stop the outbursts until my mind went blank.

Then I felt myself get up and run through the halls. Before I knew it I was laying face down on Superboy's bed gasping for air and listening to the shouts that were coming from the kitchen.

"How could you be so stupid Artemis? She's only thirteen she can't deal with all this at once!" Superboy's voice was back to the way it was when I first heard him speak; raspy and angry.

"What are you talking about? She's the same person that survived in the desert for six months, that sneaks off at the worst of times, the same girl that says she doesn't need any help from anyone! She may be thirteen but she's more than capable of handling that bit of news. You all treat her like a baby, especially you Superboy!" she snaps back. I had seen Artemis angry and annoyed but never this furious.

"Robin?" I look up to see Megan sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at me with a small frown. "You're crying." She whispers and wipes away the tears that are running down my cheeks. Her touch is gentle and for a second I get to feel what it's like to have the older sister I've always wanted.

"Is she telling the truth?" I ask and wince when my voice comes out in a broken whisper. I've never been the person to show weakness in front of others and to be so vulnerable now…it doesn't feel right.

"I'm not really sure. But I think she is Robin. That doesn't mean you should run away though. Who knows maybe you'll like him back"

"but Wally's my best friend…my brother almost. I've known him for so long and all I've ever seen him as…is family.

"well…just give him a chance at least? He can be really… well he can be nice." She says with a small frown. That makes me laugh. Megan hasn't really seen what wall is like. He's always either eing stubborn or flirting when he's around her.

"I thought Wally had a crush on you." I mumbles and bring the blanket up to cover my body.

"So did I. I guess life is full of surprises. Come on, let's get you fixed up." She says and places a change of clothes on the bed. "maybe we can do a little something to make Wally actually take a look at you instead of just sneaky glances." She says with a smile before pulling me towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" I ask and let her tow me over.

"You'll see." She says and closes the door.

WALLY'S POV:

I watched as Batman and Superman talked to Artemis in the living room while Aqualad, Superboy, and I waited in the kitchen. I felt bad about making Robin so upset that she ran away.

"It's going to be okay Wally." Aqualad says softly from across the table.

"How do you know? For all we know she'll hate me forever." I say and glare at the table top.

"she won't." I glance at Superboy with shock. He hadn't said a single word after his argument with Artemis.

"Guys…" I look up to see Megan standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Where's robin?" Superboy and I ask at the same time. Her smile grows slightly before she speaks.

"Right here." She reaches behind her and pulls Robin in front of her for us to see. My mouth dropped open and I swear it hit the table with a BOOM.

**Okay! End of chapter 2 : ) I really like the way it came out. I know that the makeover thing was a little cliché but i think it's going to help the story a lot! Please review and if I made mistakes I am really really sorry! If anyone could tell me Aqualad's real name I would be really grateful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so thanks a bunch for telling me the name I needed! I wasn't really sure how to spell it but now I do : ) I hope you guys like this chapter, this story is getting a lot more attention than my other ones simply because it's funner to write. Twilight is cool and all but Young Justice is just…cooler. Enjoy and Review! : )**

ROBIN'S POV:

I felt…weird. I wasn't used to the feeling of a thin V-necks and knitted sweaters. I especially was not used to the feeling of skirts. I was always in jeans or tights never white cotton skirts.

"What…happened?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks at I crossed my arms over my chest in embarrassment. Megan wasn't kidding. Wally's mouth was still wide open with his eyes glued to me.

"Her eyes are on her head not under her neck" I blushed brighter when Superboy glares at Wally as he snapped at him.

I had noticed that the snug fitting clothes exposed curves that I would usually hide as best as possible, but I never actually thought that Wally would notice or respond like this.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth Wally." I say with a small grin. He seemed to snap back when he heard my voice.

"Right…yeah." His freckled cheeks became a bright red as he straightened up and closed his mouth. In the distance I heard Artemis stomp off before Superman and Bruce walks into the kitchen. They both had pretty much the same reaction as the guys. They both froze and their eyes widened.

"What did you do to yourself?" Bruce asks smoothly, not showing emotion.

"It was my idea. She needed a way to get her mind off of things. So we had a little fun with her image." Megan says and places her hand on my shoulder gently.

"You made her look like a…a…" Superman trailed off, trying to find a word to describe.

"You made her look like a school girl instead of like a respectable young hero." Batman exploded angrily. "Why not just rip her mask off while you're at it? At least then you're new 'look' will be complete!" with that he stomped away.

"He's just in shock. He'll be fine in a few hours. We'll be back later." Superman followed him out of the room and then, out of Mount Justice.

"Don't listen to him Robin. You look…nice." I smile slightly as Kaldur speaks up for the first time.

"I'm gonna go and get dressed." Wally mumbles and walks out of the kitchen.

"Yeah me too." Superboy follows after him with a small smile.

"Robin you really do look nice. And if you'd like we could go out and get you more clothes. Clothes that you'll like. Something other than jackets, T-shirts, and jeans." Megan says with a smile.

"I'd like that." I say and smile. "But do you mind if we just stay here today?"

"Of course not." She says before walking to the living room.

SUPERBOY'S POV:

How could he be so…rude? Just staring at her chest as if there's nothing wrong with it! And she doesn't even notice. She's too innocent…to vulnerable.

I step out and dry myself off quickly after I take a shower. Steam fills the room and fogs up the mirror as I change. I put on my usual jeans and black T-shirt along with some socks. I don't even bother with my hair and just run a towel through it.

"Wally you have to pull yourself together."

I have to hold back a laugh as his voice travels from the room next door to my ears.

"It's Robin for crying out loud!" he scolds himself over and over again and he changes clothes and does his hair.

"She's Thirteen! You're almost sixteen it's just not right. Batman will kill you if he finds out you're crushing on his daughter!" he growls.

That last comment makes a chill run down my spine. Superman was not kidding. I'm not the only one with these feelings for the Girl Wonder. By the sounds of it though, Wally has had these feelings a lot longer than I have. With a sigh I walk from my room to the living room where Robin, Megan and Kaldur watching some movie.

"I don't get it." Kaldur says and frowns.

"Me neither." Robin mumbles and looks at Megan.

"well…you see it's a movie from my planet. The voices are activated telepathically. So you wouldn't be able to hear anything because you can't tune in like me." She says before blushing.

"okay…but I still don't get it I mean I'm still watching the movie and so far all I've seen is a blood bag…a wolf…a human heart…a baby…and a balloon." Robin says and frowns at the screen.

"It's a comedy." Megan responds and chuckles.

"oh…Kay then. Um…I'm going down to the beach." Robin says and stands. "Oh…hey Supey." She smiles and walks past me with a smile. God that smile it's…it's like unleashing millions of birds in my stomach and letting them all fly loose. It's a weird feeling but…it also feels nice.

"Superboy!" I turn to see Wally sitting on the couch with a smirk. "Ogling will get you no where." He says and stand up.

"What?" I frown when his smirk grows even more.

"Staring at her butt isn't going to help you get closer to her…wait…on second thought you keep doing that. I'm gonna go talk to her." He says and runs after her.

"Wally!" Megan screams and sighs when we hear him exit the cave.

"Superboy do you want to watch a movie with us?" Kaldur asks when I just stare after Wally.

"Um…yeah sure." I say and sit down. Why did I have a feeling that I wasn't doing something right?

ROBIN'S POV:

As soon as I had exited I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to be as far from the team as I could be right now. this stupid skirt didn't allow me to move as quickly as normal but I was still able to run a good distance before the shoes started keeling my feet and I had to stop. Gasping for air, I collapsed on the sand and laid on my back. The sun was slowly starting to come down. We had all woken up at around noon and had spent a few hours inside. Now it was around sunset and the sky was going from a light blue to a vibrant orange.

"hey." I jumped when two arms snaked their way around my waist to pull me onto their lap. I sighs in relief when Wally's orange reddish hair appeared. He was laying his head on my shoulder, allowing his hair to tickle my cheek and neck.

"Hey. You scared me." I smile and lean into his chest comfortably.

"Sorry. What are doing so far away?" he asks and tightens his hold slightly*

"I just needed to get away for a bit." I answer and look over at him. "So she wasn't kidding huh?"

"No…Robin I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." He says as the pink tint travels up to his face.

"That kind of the problem Wally. I don't know how I feel about this. You've been my best friend for a long time and you're the only person Batman trusts to look after me. I mean he doesn't even trust Superman to watch me for more than a few minutes." I mumbles softly and looks back at the waves.

"how come you've never told me your name?" he asks suddenly.

"that was…random." I say and turn my head to glance at him.

"well you said that Bats trusts me. Yet he doesn't trust me enough to let you tell your best friend your name."

"He does trust you and so do I but…my name…well it's a really touchy subject for us."

"Tell me? Please?"

"I can't Wally…I won't." I say and pull away before standing up.

"Why not? "he whines and stands up as well.

"Because I won't. Now could you please leave me along for a bit? I want to think and you being around is a bog distraction." I say as I start to walk away.

"Robin!" I feel his casts my hand and start to tug but I quickly yank away and start running. I knew it was a stupid idea I mean he was Kid Flash.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?" he says and suddenly I find myself on the sand with Wally under me. He has a big goofy smile on his face and he laughs.

"That wasn't funny Dip Stick!" I say angrily and try to get up. I loved Wally like a brother and just like an older brother he could get annoying very quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" I felt my body turn and then I was on my back.

"get off Wally." I say and push on his chest.

"No. come on Robin loosen up a little." He says and drops his head until it's so close that I can feel his warm breathing on my skin.

"I can't when you're on me like this!" I say and try to push him off again.

"Robin!" I wince when he screams angrily. "I'm sorry. It's just…I wish that you'd let me get close to you. You always have walls around you and you think that you can so anything and everything on your own but you're just a little kid Robin! You need protection and I want to be the one to give it to you but you never let me." He says as his eyes look down at me with anger and sadness.

"I can protect myself Wally! And so what if I think like that I have a right to…?" suddenly I feel two warm lips press themselves against mine forcefully.

He had caught me with my mouth partially open and took fool advantage of it. I felt his tongue press against my lips before he shoved it between my teeth before his hand came up and ripped my mask off my face. Acting on impulse I bit down and gasped for air when he yanked away. I lifted my knee quickly and pushed him off when he went limp with the pain that I had caused to go through his erection.

"Get away from me!" I shout and quickly get up and start running without a glance back at him.

"Hey Robin I was wondering if…" I ran past Megan as tears streamed down my un-covered face. I hadn't thought to grab my mask and was now running through the cave without any sort of identity protection.

"Robin?" I hear Kaldur scream out but again I just ignore everything and keep running. I wasn't sure where I was going but my body seemed to. I ran through an open door and collapsed on a bed. Immediately I shoved my face into my hands to try to hide myself and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Robin? What's wrong? What did he do?" I felt a big hand land gently on my shoulder and quickly launched myself at the person. I recognized the deep voice and was grateful that it was him instead of one of the others.

"Whoa! Robin what is it? What's wrong?" he hugs me to his chest tightly as I clutch as his shirt desperately.

"Superboy? What's wrong with Robin?" I hear Megan ask softly from the door way and I burry my face in his chest.

"I'm not sure but could you please give us some privacy?" he responds. I hear the door close before he moves so that I'm practically sitting on his lap.

"h-he k-kissed me." I stutter out through the sobs that wrack my body.

"What?" he whispers tries to lift my chin. I shove his hand away and burry my face deeper into the fabric of his shirt.

"He kissed me!" I shout into the black fabric and sob some more.

"What else did he do? Robin I know your personality you wouldn't cry just because of that." He says and moves my hair so that it isn't plastered to my face.

"he shoved he tongue into my mouth." I mumble softly as the sobs stop but the tears keep streaming out like waterfalls.

"I'm going to kill him." He growls out. my hand curls into a fist around the fabric of his shirt as he moves to stand.

"Don't leave!" I scream out and hug him tighter.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." He says and allows his body to go back into its relaxed position. Slowly I calm down to the point where the tears stop along with the sobs and I'm just hugging Superboy in a vice tight grip for comfort.

"It's been almost two hours Robin…" he mumbles and sighs.

"Superboy?" I mumble and move my face so that my ear lays over his heart.

"Yeah?" he answers and places his hand on my head gently.

"has he come back yet?" I ask and glance up at him. I had kept my face buried in his shirt, afraid that he's see my mask less face but now…I didn't really care. In fact the longer I stayed with Superboy the more I wanted for him to just see me.

"Yes. He got back a few minutes after you got here." He answers and sighs.

"Oh."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

SUPERBOY'S POV:

For the past our and fifty six minutes she's been in my arms. Although I didn't want her to ever leave I heard her stomach growl. I wanted to hurt Wally so badly but knew that if I even touched him she'd get upset with me.

"Robin?" I whisper and moves so that my back rests against the head board of my bed.

"Yeah?" she answers and moves her body closer to me before looking up.

I froze. She stared at me with those icy blue-ish Gray eyes that seemed to see right through me. Those eyes were…amazing.

**Okay, so I really liked how this chapter turned out : ). I really need ideas and all are welcome! If you guys have anything you would like to happen between Robin and Superboy, Wally and Robin, or any of the other characters please feel free to say so in a review or Private Message!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I havn;t updated in awhile I'm so sorry about that! So to make it up to you, I'm giving you a super long chapter: D enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

ROBIN:

It had been a few weeks since the whole kissing scene. Artemis hasn't come back yet and I haven't gone back to Gotham City yet.

"Robin! Come on let's go, we're going to be late!" I sigh and slip on my mask as the sound of Kaldur's voice echoes through the small bathroom.

"I'm ready." I say and walk out.

"Come on." He says before walking away. Today the Justice league had demanded we all go down to the training room. Batman had told me that it was important. Anything that requires all of us there must be something big.

"hey." I smile and nod slightly when Superboy smiles down at me.

"They're here!" I look up to see Megan fly in and land next to Wally.

"yippee." He mumbles sarcastically. Lately he's been serious and quiet. Not his usual self at all.

The sound of the computer recognizing identities fills the room and I smile when I see Batman walk in with the rest of the Justice League behind him.

"Good you're all here." He mumbles and walks over to me. The rest of them follow his lead and walk to their partners.

"As you all know this is a very important meeting."

"Yeah yeah Robin made that clear. Why _are_ we here?" I look up at Batman and watch as his mask seems to get slightly smaller when he glares at Wally.

"You have a new member. He'll be taking Artemis's place on the league."

"He?" I ask and frown.

"Yes He." I look over to see Roy walk in.

"You're joining?" for the first time in a while Wally's face lights up as he walks over to the older boy happily.

"Yeah." He says and chuckles when Wally starts talking in a hyper tone.

"This is awesome!" he screams and looks over at us.

"What? No hug or greeting Robin?" I feel my cheeks turn red as Roy's gaze lands on me. Next to Wally Roy knows me best. Although we don't talk or see each other much he's still like an older brother except for the fact that it feels as if he's away at college or something.

"sorry." I say and walk over. I've only ever seen Roy hug two people. Myself and Wally. Although Wally pulled away as soon as he noticed what was going on I still considered it a hug.

"Alright let's get on with this." I chuckle when Superman speaks up in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, so Red Arrow is going to be joining the Young Justice League. As you all now the school year is going to be starting soon. Robin this doesn't go for you but as for the rest of you, blend in." I nod slightly.

"Why doesn't it go for Robin?" Superboy asks and frowns deeply.

"She's homeschooled." Batman answers before I can even open my mouth.

"What he said." I mumble and walk back to his side.

"Why don't you let her go to normal school? I mean she's starting High school this year and all of us will be available. We can protect her." I wince slightly when Superboy speaks and look up at Batman.

"I don't let her go to Normal Schools because I don't want her to interact with the wrong people."

"Well if she has Megan and me to protect her then how will she interact with the wrong people?"

"You're both juniors and she'll be a freshman. Unless you can magically make two of yourself so that one can be with her at all times, I suggest you drop the subject."

"But…"

"Superboy drop it!" we all look over to see Superman giving Superboy a warning look.

"fine." He mumbles and crosses his arms before putting on his pout. He doesn't notice he does it by every time he gets told what to do; he'll cross his arms and jut his lower lip out slightly to keep from snapping at them.

"Thank you." I blush when Superman and I talk at the same time.

"Superboy and Robin sitting in a tree…" I blush even brighter when Wally's mocking voice fills the air.

"Shut up!" I hit arm as hard as I can but wince when my hand starts to sting after impact.

"Hurts don't it?" he ask and smirks.

"What did you do?" I mumble and flex my hand to stop the sting.

"He finally hit puberty." Everyone laughs at Superboy's comment except for Wally and I.

"Not funny." We both say and cross our arms.

"Look out Superboy it looks like you've got competition." I glare at Roy as everyone laughs. Even Superboy lets out a small chuckle.

"He wishes." My glare goes from Roy to Superboy and I know he notices by the way he stops chuckling and looks at me with an awkward look.

"Gee thanks for being a good friend Superboy." I mumble and start walking away,

"Robin, oh come on it was a joke!" everyone goes silent and all I hear is my footsteps as I walk away.

SUPERMAN:

I watched as she walked out with her face a bright red and her fists clenched at her sides. As soon as he tried to Step towards her my hand shot out to catch his shoulder.

"Later." I whisper and he looks up at me with an annoyed look.

"No. not later, now." he pulls away and walks out quickly.

"Maybe we should do this later." I look up to see Megan's eyes flashing from the exit back to us.

"Yeah." Wally says and lets his eyes stay on the exit.

"No need. You all know what to do." I say and start walking out.

"I'll stay to help her." I turn and look at Bruce.

"No you won't." I say seriously.

"She's my daughter."

"Well Superboy made her upset so he has to fix it." I say.

"Superboy is the reason she won't come home." He counters and glares.

"Superboy is the reason she's okay."

"Superboy isn't good for her she needs to acquire a fascination in a normal boy."

"Like Wally?"

"At least Wally isn't a mutant.

"At least Superboy didn't shove his tongue into her mouth!" I feel myself go rigid after that sentence leaves my mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, say it."

"Maybe you should ask Robin why she's acquired an interest in staying by Superboy as much as possible." With that I walk out and leave him frowning.

SUPERBOY:

I could hear her practically running through the halls and I followed as silently as I could. These stupid shoes weren't helping me be quiet though.

"Leave me alone!" she screams and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Robin please!" I say and knock as softly as I can without breaking the door.

"No!"

"Please just open the door!"

"Anything you want to say you can say it through the door!"

"Robin! What if I don't want to say anything? What if I want to show you instead?" I ask and kneel down. I could hear her as she shut the lid of the toilet and sat down.

"What would you want to show me?" she asks. I sigh and grab the knob.

"Either you open this door or I knock it off its hinges Robin. Come on you know you can trust me. I hate it when you're upset with me just please open this door?"

I hear her sigh before she steps towards the door and unlocks it. I open it and step in before shutting it behind me.

"What do you want?" she grumbles and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings okay? I didn't mean to! It's just…that was the first time I was involved and treated like a normal teenager. I wanted it to last and I was selfish. I didn't think about weather of not I'd hurt you by making that comment." I sit on the edge of the bath tub and stare at her. Lately whenever we're alone she takes off her mask and smiles widely. Right now I knew she was furious because she didn't even show a sign that she wanted to give me the privilege of seeing those beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asks and looks up at me. I loved to stand next to her and compare our bodies. Where I was big and bulky, she was fragile and so easy to break.

"Mean what?" I frown and lean forward so that my cross arms land on my knees. This was my favorite position whenever I was talking to her. She smiles slightly and crossed her legs to sit in a position she called 'Criss-cross apple sauce.' I don't know why she calls it that but I like it when she sits that way, it lets me know she's ready to talk to me.

"That Wally isn't competition for you." She says and places her hands on her knees.

"Yes I did mean it." I answer and smile.

"Did you like what Wally said?"

"The part about us sitting on a tree?"

"Yeah."

"As long as that tree is far away from him then yes." I answer and smile. She laughs softly before shaking her head.

"You don't know the song do you?" she asks and raises an eyebrow. That mask was getting on my nerves right now. I wanted to see her eyes badly, but I won't push her. I want her to trust me on her own terms.

"What song?" I feel my face contort into a frown.

"It goes 'someone and someone sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage'." I stare at her wide eyed but she only laughs again.

"Oh…no I didn't know the song." I mumble and feel my cheeks become hot. She had explained a few days ago that it was called 'Blushing'. So I guess I'm blushing.

"So now that you know what he was talking about…do you like what he said?" she asks and smiles at me. I smiles back before answering.

"Truthfully?" I ask and lean in closer.

"yes." She answers and smiles wider. I turn my head slightly and press my puckers lips to the soft skin of her cheek.

"Yes, I do like what he said." I answer and smiles widely when her cheeks turn a bright red under my lips.

"Really?" she pulls away slightly to look at me.

"Yes. Do _you_ like what he said?" I ask and pulls back so that I'm back in my normal position.

"yes." She blushes even brighter as her smile grows. I reach over and touch the side of her mask gently. She gets the hint and pulls it off slowly. I smile and stare into her eyes for a second before speaking.

"You're really pretty." I mumble and run my fingers over her cheek.

"How can you say that with a straight face? I'm not that pretty." She mumbles and looks down.

"Don't underestimate yourself Robin." I say before bending down and pecking her cheek again.

"Come on, we should go greet Roy." She mumbles and stands up. My hand drops back down to my knee as she slips her mask back on and positions her cape so that it cascades down her back easily. I stand up as she stares at herself in the morrow for a second and without hesitation wrap my arms around her waist form behind.

"You're confident." She says as her eyes flash up to meet mine.

"I'm just happy. Come on. *I says and take her hand before pulling her out of the small room.

"Superboy?" I slowly down and look down at her.

"Can we not tell the others?" she asks and pulls her hand away.

"sure." I say and smile slightly as we reach the kitchen.

I watch as she walks away from me and goes to sit between Wally and…Roy. She seemed to be enjoying herself until both guys attacked her stomach with their fingers. She squirms to try to get away and screams loudly. I take a step towards her out of instinct and feel Kaldur's hand land on my shoulder.

"She isn't in danger. It's called tickling." He says and smiles reassuringly. I watch for another second and sighed when I realized that her screams weren't out of terror or pain, they were screams of happiness.

"Stop it!" she gasps and manages to run to my side after a few more seconds. Tears are running down her face and she laughs.

"Hey we made you cry!" Wally says and smiles.

"You two will pay for that." She says and points at them with a smile.

"Oh! We're being threatened by a thirteen year old I'm shaking in my boots." I glare when Roy chuckles at Wally's comment.

"You just wait Wally." She says before smiling at them and walking to the fridge. I follow after a few seconds and sigh. She looks up and frowns.

"You okay?" she asks and hands me a juice pouch. I nod and inset the straw easily.

"yeah." I mumble. She sighs and smiles widely.

"What?" I ask and frown. Suddenly I feel her lips connect with my cheek and I start blushing.

"Cheer up." She mumbles and walks out of the kitchen. I smile and wait a few minutes before following her out. After listening for a second I find her in my room. She's lying on her stomach with her lap top in front of her.

"hey." I mumble and sit down next to her she smiles up at me and shuts the screen.

"hey." She answers and sits up. Without thinking it through I lay down so that my head lands on her lap.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as she runs a hand through my hair gently.

"sure." She answers and moves my hair form my eyes,

"Will you tell me your name?" I ask and look up at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE **

ROBIN:

I stare down at him for a second before swallowing and pulling away. He sighs and sits up after his head lands on the mattress.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He says and takes my hand before pulling me back to him. He resumes his position with his head on my lap and places my hand on his head. I runs my fingers through the thick locks before smiling slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask and place my free hand on his stomach.

"I don't know; I'm just really curious."

I felt like I could trust him. But the trust that I felt towards him wasn't the same trust as I felt towards Wally or Batman.

"guess." I say and sigh.

"Give me hint at least." He says and takes the hand my hand that isn't in his hair in both of his.

"It stars with the letter R." I say and smile.

"Is it the same as your super hero name?" he asks and frowns.

"no." I answer and keep running my hand through his hair.

"Hm…Rebecca?"

"No."

"Renee?"

"Nope."

"Raine?"

"I didn't even know that was a name."

"Ramona?"

"No."

"Raquel?"

"You're way off."

"Reyna?"

"Keep guessing." I smile as he frowns with concentration. I wanted to tell him but at the same time I didn't.

"Regan?"

"Keep going."

"Riley, Rima, Rita?"

"No, no, and no."

"Will you please just tell me?" he asks and pouts.

"You have to swear not to tell _anyone_." I say and look down at him seriously.

"I swear. And if I ever do then you can punish me any way you want." He says and squeezes my hand.

"My civilian name is Rachael Grayson. But when I was little I didn't like that name so I begged Batman to call me Dixie instead. He agreed that when we were home he'd call me that and it stuck. By now that I'm older I prefer Rachael." I mumble and blush.

"Rachael." He mumbles and smiles.

"Have you thought up of a human name yet?" I ask and frown. He shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling.

"Will you help me?" he asks. I nod and grab my laptop.

"I found one that I really liked." I mumble and click on a site that's on my favorites.

"You were looking at names?" I blush and look over at him.

"I wanted to see what your name would mean as soon as you picked one out." I confess and scroll down through the hundreds of baby names along with their meanings.

"What does the one that you like mean?" I smile slightly when I find it.

"It means wise and strong willed." I say and turn the lap top so that he can see. He looks at the name for a second before smiling,

"Conner." He reads it softly and looks up at me.

"I like how it sounds." I say and close the lid.

"Say it?" I frown and look at him.

"What?"

"My new name, will you say it?"

"You want me to say Conner?" I ask and move so that the lap top is as far from us as possible.

"Yes."

"Conner." I say and smile.

"It sounds better when you say it." He mumbles softly.

"Have you thought of a last name?" I ask.

"Yeah, Megan helped me with it. It's Kent." He says and smiles.

"Conner Kent." I say and chuckle. "I like it."

"Yeah, so do I." he says and sits up suddenly.

"What?" I ask when he stops just before our noses graze.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks and smiles sheepishly.

"Let's hold off on hat until the time's right." I whispers and kiss his cheek softly.

"If that's what you want." He says and kisses my cheek just as softly but keeps his lips there.

"Ahem." We both jump as the sound of a stern voice. I gently push Conner away and look up to see Superman and Batman standing at the door.

"Superman. Batman." Superboy greets them as he scoots as far from me as possible.

"Robin can I talk to you?" the blood drains form my face as I stand up and walk over to the door way. Superman takes my place on the bed as Batman pull me out into the hallway and shuts the door.

"No eavesdropping." He says and glares into the room before the door shuts.

"Nothing happened I swear!" I say as soon as his gaze lands on me. I thanked God that I hadn't taken my mask off and waited for him to reply.

"You're coming home."

"What? Why? I'm happy here!" I say and immediately regret ever saying anything.

"No you're happy seeing him."

"I think allowing me to be with Conner is the least you could do! I mean I'm a straight A student, I've been training six hours a day for the past month, I haven't broken the diet you put me on when I turned nine, I'm a perfectly good civilian, I follow orders, I do everything you ask of me. this os one favor I ask of you!"

"I've given you enough favors Rachael! I let you wear whatever you want when you're off duty, I give you one day out of the week to eat whatever you want, I'm considering letting you go to public school, I let you have Wally over for three months straight last year, I paid for those martial arts classes you wanted."

"Yeah you've given me a lot but when have you ever given me something without me having to beg you for it? I had to bed for an entire year just so that you'd let me go over to Wally's house for a few hours! I wish you'd loosen up once on a while!"

"The reason you went missing for six months is because you didn't follow my training and _loosened up_. Robin you're coming home, you're starting the school year early, and you're quitting the Young Justice league."

"No!" I glare at him as he stares down at me.

"No?"

"You heard me. I'm not quitting this league."

"Fine then stay away from Superboy and cut of this fascination you have of him. Give Wally a chance. I'd rather have you with him than with that…mutant."

"Conner is not a mutant!"

"Stop calling him that! He isn't a regular boy Robin."

"You're right! He's better." Suddenly I found myself sprawled out on the floor. My cheek burned badly as he loomed over me.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll do worse. Pack up. _Now_." I nodded slightly and he walked away.

"Robin?" I winced when I hear Superboy's voice.

"Leave me alone." I whispers and stand up.

"Robin?" two cold hands cup my cheeks and look up to see the baby blue eyes of Superman.

"I'm fine." I whispers and try to pull away.

"What he do?" a warm finger touches my burning cheek and flinch away.

"Just leave me alone." I glare at Superboy before pulling away and stomping into his room to get my stuff.

"What did I do?" he asks and walks in behind me.

"Just leave me alone!" I scream and glare at him. As much as it hurts to scream at him I have to do this.

"no." he says and takes my hand.

"Let go!" I say through gritted teeth and try to keep in the tears that are threatening to run down my cheeks.

"Look at me Robin!" he says and cups my cheeks so that I have no choice but to look into those perfect blue orbs.

"What?" I whispers and take a ragged breath. Gently he takes my mask off to reveal my eyes and I look away quickly.

"What's going on?" he asks and frowns.

"We can't see each other at all anymore." I whisper.

"That's absurd; I'm looking at you right now."

"Batman's making me quit the Young Justice League." I whisper.

"He can't do that."

"Yes he can Superboy! He's my mentor and my father. He can do anything he wants." I say and pull away to grab the bag filled with clothes by the bed and my computer.

"But he can't make you stop liking me can he?" a tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it away.

"No but he can make me like Wally." I say.

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants me and Wally together." I say.

"No. I won't let that happen."

"You don't have a choice Superboy!" I look up at him and frown before placing my mask back on my face.

"Don't fight me." he whispers before leaning down and placing his lips over mine gently.

It isn't like the experience I had with Wally though. He's being gentle and careful. His hands land on my waist gently and he pecks me two more times before pulling away.

"I'm sorry Superboy." I whisper sadly.

"It's isn't your fault. I'll find a way for us to see or hear from each other I promise." He kisses my cheek before sighing.

"I have to go."

He nods and lets me walk away.

"Oh good, you're ready." as soon as I walk into the living room I can sence the tentions and anger in the room.

"You can't just take her like this!" I wince and place my hand on Roy's chest when he tries to step towards Batman.

"Roy don't!" I whisper and give him a pleading look. He sighs and crosses his arms but doesn't maek a move to take another step closer.

"This isn't fair! She's a part of this family!" Megan screams and frowns madly.

"You aren't in charge here. She's coming with me." I step towards Batman as he looks at everyone in the room.

"Guys please stop it!" I scream when everyone speaks at once.

"No!" I sigh when Wally walks over angrily.

"Enough!" we all look over to see Superboy glaring at Batman and I.

"Listen to him. For once he's being smart." I can't help but send a glare at my father.

"Let them go. We'll be fine without her." Superboy says. "in fact It'll be my honor to put your bags in the vehicle for you. He walks over and takes my one bag before motioning with his eyes for me to follow.

"I can do it myself." I say and play along when he walks away. I follow after him, pretending to be furious.

SUPERBOY:

As soon as we reach the car I feel her take a hold of my shirt and start to pull me down.

"You're really smart." She whispers before kissing my lips softly. I kiss her back eagerly and pulls her closer.

"Thank… you." I mumble between kisses. Her hands place themselves in my hair and I smile brightly when she pulls me closer to her.

"Mm!" I gasp when I hear footsteps. "They're coming!" I whisper yell. She kisses me one more time before pulling away and taking a few steps away.

"I'm not a little girl!" I jump when she screams suddenly.

"Look at yourself! You're a pip-squeak!" I scream back and shove her bag into the black car.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"That's enough!" we both stop our fake arguing when Batman walks over with a pleased smile on his face.

"idiot." She mumbles and glares at me before getting into the car. "I didn't mean it." I smile when she whispers a side comment meant just for me.

"I guess I'll see the rest of you around." Batman says before getting into the car. I watch the car disappear and sigh when it isn't in sight anymore.

**Okay so two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! : D I already have the next chapter ready but I'm not posting it until you guys review! There are hundreds of you reading and not one of you can post a review? I'll admit I'm mad! And you aren't getting another chapter until I'm happy again. Just to show you that the happier am the more chapter you get, for my new Lemonade Mouth story (I have three little sisters you can't blame me for having to watch it and ending up liking it!) I got eleven reviews in one day and they got seven chapters in four days: D so review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

It's been about three weeks since I was last in Mt. Justice. Bruce wasn't kidding about having me start the school year early. I was currently working on a history paper. As much as I loved him like a grandfather, Alfred was starting to get on my nerves.

"Mistress Rachael, are you doing your work?" I sighed and nodded.

"yes." I mumble and keep typing frantically. I hadn't heard from any of the guys and I was surprisingly bored. I couldn't wait until what Alfred called 'free period' I could finally take out my anger and frustration with training.

"Dix?" I turned my head to see Bruce standing there with his costume on.

"Yes?" I ask and close the lid to my computer. He walks over and sits next to me with a sigh.

"You were right." he mumbles and looks down at me.

"Huh?" I ask and frown.

"I need to loosen up once in a while. You have to understand that I'm handling Gotham City all alone and I have been for the last seven months. I've worked to hard with you to lose you to my best friend.

"I'm sorry what?" I frown with confusion.

"all right imagine this. Cadmus created a…Batboy or something and we took him in. then little by little I replaced you with him. How would you feel?"

"Like you never cared." I mumble.

"Well when I see you with Superboy or Conner as you call him, that's how I feel. I sight of you liking my Best friend better than me hurts."

"I never looked at it that way." I mumble and sigh.

"I know you're angry with me for taking you away from them and I'm sorry but you'll learn to get over it I promise."

"You say that Superboy isn't a normal boy and then you want me to be with Wally. Wally is isn't a normal boy either." I mumble and start up at him.

"I just trust Wally more. I know it sounds odd but it's the truth He's had your back since you started being Robin. Even before you made your big appearance. Do you remember when you two met for the first time?"

I nod and smile. I remember the smell of playdoe and disinfectant. I remember a big one story building with hand prints all over the front wall. The inside walls were covers with art projects made by five year olds. This place was known as Justice League Protégé Day Care. I remember everything about that place. I especially remember a mini Wally come up to me the second I stepped foot inside and immediately started talking as if we'd known each other for years.

"yeah, he rushed up to me using his super speed and bombarded me with questions before you bent down and covered his mouth to calm him down." I smile when I hear him chuckle.

"Give him a chance? Please?" he asks.

"You understand."

"Supes told me something. I meant to ask you about it.

I look up and frown.

"What is it?"

"He said something about Superboy not being the one that shoved his tongue into your mouth. What did he mean?" my cheeks turn a bright red and I sigh.

"Wally kissed me about a month ago." I answer and watch as he freezes.

"We'll talk about this later. oh and…put your mask on. " He mumbles before standing up and walking out quickly. I looked over to see Alfred standing at the door with a small smile.

"Is it time?" I ask hopefully. He nods and I eagerly walk over to the training room.

"Mater Bruce wishes for you to for on your upper body strength." I nod and run to the rings before jumping up and catching them easily. **(Let's pretend she's doing the stuff Robin does in Downtime.)**

"Ahem." I land easily when the sound of someone clearing their throat sounds behind me.

"Yeah?" I mumble and walk over to the balance beam.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" I turn and smile at the red head standing by the door. Wally and I had gotten over the Kiss thing and had decided to pretend that it never happened.

"Wally!" I run over and chuckle when he hugs me tightly.

"I haven't seen you in almost a month!" he says and lets go.

"I know. How are the others?" I ask and lead him to the bench at the corner of the room.

"Honestly I don't know. I went home about two weeks ago. I know Kaldur's been staying in Atlantis and Roy…well I don't know about him. Megan decided to stay at Mt. Justice and Superboy stayed with her. Last I saw him he was starring at the static on the TV." He mumbles and sits down.

"So everyone split huh?" I mumble and take a drink from the bottle next to me.

"Pretty much."

"I told Batman about the kiss." I mumbles and watch him.

"Do you want him to skin me alive?" he jumps up suddenly and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Calm down Wally!" I scream when he starts ranting.

"How can I calm down at a time like this?"

"By shutting up and relaxing!" he starts pacing and pretty soon his yelling stops and he's pacing at super speed.

"Wally!" I scream and sigh.

"I'm dead!" he screams and stops in front of me."

"No you're not! Get that through your think skull! Batman isn't going to hurt or kill you." I say slowly.

"I'm not stupid!" he grumbles and plops down next to me. "He's over protective of you. You're his only daughter and I kissed you by force he's going to kill me slowly and painfully."

"You need to stop watching those stupid scary movies Wally." I say and stand up.

"You need to get realistic. What the best case scenario?"

"He tells you never to do it again."

"And the worst?"

"He beats you so bad you go to the hospital, but you'll live!"

"But I still get hurt!"

"Stop looking at the negative!"

"Stop being a positive Patty!"

"That's not even a real comeback!"

"I'm trying to make a point!" he screams and shoves his head into his hands.

"You're too dramatic sometimes." I mumble and sit in front of him.

"Why'd you tell him?"

"I couldn't lie to him. Superman found out somehow and told him. He asked about it so I told him the truth." I say and sigh. "I'm sorry."

"This is bad." He mumbles and runs his hands through his hair.

"Wally?" we both look up to see the person he was terrified of.

"Batman." Wally stands up and stares at the floor. I get off the floor and sit on the bench.

"So. You kissed Robin?" he asks and crosses his arms.

"y-yes." I watch as Wally turns a bright red.

"Why?" I have to fight back a chuckle when Wally's eyes widen. I knew Batman wasn't mad by the way he just stared at Wally.

"well…I really like her. I've had a crush on her for a while but she doesn't feel the same way. I didn't know that and I kissed her. But now I do know that she only loves me as a brother and I won't do it again I swear."

"Wally calm down." I chuckle softly when the redhead just stares at the hero in shock.

"You aren't gonna kill me?"

"No. just keep your lips away from her or I will hurt you." With that he leaves Wally and I alone.

"God he scares me." I chuckle again as Wally sits down next to me and runs his hands through his hair.

"So what brings you here?" I ask and head towards the Beams.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Apparently I'm playing mail man." He mumbles and walks after me.

"What do you mean?" I ask and hop onto one.

"Delivery to you from a mister Conner Kent." I look down to see Wally holding out a small envelope.

"Seriously?" I ask and take the envelope.

"yup. He said to make sure you got it. He wants you to write back." I open it carefully and read eagerly.

_Rachael,_

_I miss you. I know that it sounds weird to say that I feel empty but it's true. Every time I go to sleep I swear I can still hear you somewhere in this cave. Megan's company isn't the same as yours. She can't explain to me the meaning of modern words like you can. Or bake like you did- her cookies are still coming out slightly crunchy. i thought of this idea while watching one of Megan's romance movies. This is the only way I can think of so far to hear from you without getting you into trouble. I hope to hear from you soon_

_-Conner._

"What does it say?" I re-read the words another time before answering.

"He misses me and wants me to write back." I mumbles and hop off quickly.

"here." I look up and smile when I see Wally holding out a piece of lined paper and a pen.

"You're the best you know that?" I say and take the pen happily.

"So I've heard." I chuckle at his response and start writing.

SUPERBOY:

"Hello?" I look up from the couch and hear Wally walk in.

"Oh her Megan. Where's Superboy?" he asks happily.

"In the living room."

"Is he watching static again?"

"No actually he's required an interest in watching Looney Toons." I hear him chuckle before wlaking towards the room I was in.

"Hey Supey I have a letter for you!" I quickly get up and snatch the envelope out of his hands before he can even reach the couch.

"What did she say?" I mumble and tear the lip open quickly.

"I don't know she didn't let me read it." He answers and sits next to me.

"what did she say?"

I unfold the piece of paper and start reading…

**Sorry I took so long to post this! I know I promised it'd be up quickly and I tried my best it's just that I got stuck. I didn't know how to start it! I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

Conner,

_I miss you too. Why do I have a feeling that you got this idea from Dear John? The past weeks have been torture for me. you and Megan have about a month until you have to start school, Batman had me start my studies as soon as I got home. Things aren't the same without you guys. lately I've been missing the smell of Megan's burnt cooking, the sound of Kaldur trying to explain to you modern language, Wally hitting on Megan, and most of all the sound of you laughing when Kaldur trys to teach you modern slang. I wish that I could go back to Mt. Justice and turn back time until a few months before we went on that stupid mission. I'd treasure every moment and make sure to show you I cared about you even before you told me. for once I want things to be okay. And dammit things are going to be okay. I'll do whatever I can. Lately I've been begging to have Batman let me go to Gotham Academy. Maybe after my freshman year he'll let me go to where you and Megan will be going. _

_Hop to receive another letter from you soon,_

_-R._

I reread the words over and over again.

"Supey? Are you okay?" I look up to see the Red headed speedster frowning up at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well what did she say?" he asks and crosses his arms.

"She says she misses all of us and that she wants me to write back." I answer and fold the piece of paper before shoving it into my pocket.

"Okay…well I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. See ya later." He says and runs out.

"Superboy?" I turn to smell something burning and quickly run into the kitchen.

"I don't think we'll be able to eat until later." I chuckle at the sight opf Megan starring down at a pan with something black in it.

"Are you sure you don't just want to eat out?" I ask and watch as she tosses the burnt food into the trash and starts washing the pan.

"I'm positive! I'm going to get this recipe right!" she mumbles and sighs.

"okay." I say and sit on one of the stools.

"Um Superboy?" she mumbles and srys the pan slowly.

"Yes?"

"How did the letter thing work out?" she asks and takes some eggs out of the refrigerator.

"good. She wrote back and she wants me to respond." I answer and smile.

"I think you should send her a picture of yourself." She says and smiles at me. "I think it's so sweet that you two have the Romiet and Julio thing going on."

"Um…I think you mean Romeo and Juliet." I say and frown slightly.

"Oh…oops." She giggles softly and starts to mix ingredients together.

"but you're right. do we have a camera?" I ask.

"Yup I found it in a box that was by my Bio-Ship.

I look down at the old looking camera and frown.

"It's the kind where the photo immediately comes out of that slot in the front."

"Oh…" I mumble and raise an eyebrow at the green camera.

"here." She says and takes it before holding it up. "Smile for Robin!" she says happily before pressing the button.

"That was bright." I mumble and rub my eyes when dots dance across my vision.

"Here you go." she hands my a small photo and I smile.

"Thanks Megan." I say and stand up.

"You're welcome." I walk out and head over to my room happily.

I grab the pillow that she had used while she stayed here and smile. The smell of her lingers on the fabric even after all this time. With a quick flick of my wrist it's sent flying across the room and it lands over mine easily.

I find a pen and a piece of paper before sitting on my bed and start writing.

ROBIN POV:

This morning I had breakfast with Bruce. He was on edge for some reason.

"So are you positive you want to go to normal school? Because I'm very content on you being home schooled." He mumbles as he looks through the Gotham Academy brochure.

"If you let me go to Gotham Academy you'll still have full access to me! it's a private school anyway." I say and continue to eat my pancakes. "and yes I want to go very badly!"

"why?"

"because all the other kids like me get to have a life and I don't!" I mumble and chew slowly.

"You aren't like them."

"How not?"

"You're not a kid that can go ahead and reveal his identity to anyone like Wally can, or destroy anything with a flick of their fingers like Superboy."

"So basically you're saying I'm not like them because I don't have powers?" I say and look up at him.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that you're quite an easy target for people. And I don't want you hurt I want you to be safe."

"You trained me to fend for myself. Why don't you let me show you what I can do? I can act normal! I've known who I am since I was four years old. And I've kept it a secret since I found out!" I say and drop my fork angrily.

"Yes but I've been by your side the entire time!"

"So you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Prove it." I knew I was pushing his buttons but right now I didn't care.

"You want to go to Gotham Academy?" he asks and sighs.

"Yes."

"Fine. But if you don't have a 4.0 GPA by the middle of the first semester I'll take you out of that school and you'll be homeschooled for the rest of you educational life. So you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You start a month from tomorrow." He says and stands before leaving.

"finally." I say and smile widely. Alfred smiles too as he cleans the table quickly.

"You have a visitor; he's waiting in the living room." He says and walks away.

WALLY:

I waited impatiently for her.

"Wallace." I look up to see the Dark Knight himself walking out the door.

"bye." I mumble and sigh. God what takes her so long? She's just eating!

"Wally calm down." I look over to see her walk in wearing her Civillian clothes and sunglasses.

"How could you say that? You know I have absolutely no patience!" I say and hand her the letter from Superboy.

"That was quick." She says and rip it open eagerly.

"You really like him huh?" I mumble when she sits next to me.

"Yeah. Wally you're the best for not arguing with me for liking him." She says and hugs me for a few seconds before unfolding the letter and starting to read.

ROBIN:

I stared down at his picture with a smile.

"Base to Girl wonder!" I snap out of my trance when Wally snaps his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What?" I ask and frown.

"You've been starring at that picture for the past ten minutes!"

"Oh…sorry." I mumble.

"Whatever. Anyway, you're birthday's coming up right?" he mumbles and sits back.

"Yeah, next week." I say and tuck the picture and letter into my pocket quickly.

"What would you like for me to get you?" he says and smiles.

"Wally you don't have to get me anything." I say and smile back.

"I want to. How's about… some new shades?" I punch his shoulder lightly and roll my eyes.

"dummy." I mumble and chuckle.

"I'm just kidding. I already have your present ready." he says and smirks evilly.

"What is it?" I ask and nudge him lightly.

"You'll just have to wait." He answers and laughs when I pout.

"meanie." I mumble and sigh.

"do you think Bats will let you come to Mount Justice? Megan really wanted to have all of us together again to celebrate."

"I don't know. I'll ask though." I answer and smile at the thought of Megan cooking a cake.

"you mean you'll beg?"

"exactly."

"Mistress…Robin?" I look up to see Alfred looking at us with a sad expression.

" Wally I have to go." I say and stand up reluctantly.

"School?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later" I answer as he walks away.

"Shall we start?"

"um…yeah. What are we doing today?" I ask and follow Alfred to out make shift class room.

"History, Math, Training, Lunch, and then Science and Latin."

"woopie." I mumble and sit at my desk.

"Oh cheer up. This will be the last week you'll be home schooled!"

"true." I answer and open my History Text Book.

"Gotham Academy. It's a very good school." he says and opens up his own book.

"yeah. A school filled with smart kids…" I sigh.

"something's bothering you."

"What if I'm dumb compared to them?" I ask.

"You won't be dumb. You're very intelligent. Don't worry so much. You'll fit right in." he says before starting to read aloud.

I'll fit right in huh? The girl that's been homeschooled since she was five, the girl who's secretly Robin The Girl Wonder, the girl hat can hack any computer in the world. Yup I'll fit right in. yeah right.

**i know i know! i took 18 days to post this but i left after the posted the last chapter for my vacation and barely got back Five AM this morning! i was planning on sleeping in all day but woke up after having a weird dream and insperation hit me! i know you're probablly really mad and i'm sorry but atleast i posted as soon as i could!**


	8. Chapter 8

SUPERBOY:

The sight of Megan flying hurriedly around the room while Kaldur and Roy hang up the 'Happy Birthday' banner brings a smile onto my face as I walk out of the kitchen with my hands full.

"Where do I put these?" I ask and glance down at the multiple foil wrapped boxes.

"On the table by the cake." Megan smiles and hangs up a few more red balloons.

"Wow you guys made this place actually look good." Wally's voice rings through the air as he walks in with a box.

"Where's Robin?" Kaldur asks and frowns.

"I'm gonna go get her now. relax." With that the red head places the box with the other presents and starts walking out.

"Wally hold on!" Megan rushes after him with a wide smile and I listen as she hands him something.

"Are you sure about this?" he mumbles.

"Yes! Now hurry." he sighs and she walks back into the room and then into the kitchen.

"Supey, you mind helping!" Roy hisses when the large banner starts to fall. I catch the edge and quickly rip off a piece of tape from the roll Kaldur had been holding. I slap the piece on and smile when the banner stays in place.

"Good, that's done." Roy mumbles and walks away with a frown.

"Superboy?" Kaldur catches my arm before I can take a step away.

"Yes?" I watch him take a deep breath before dropping his hand.

"Never mind…it can wait." With that he smiles and walk to the kitchen.

"So what do you guys think Wally got her?" Megan asks as the four of us start inflating more red and yellow balloons.

"Maybe a new pair of sunglasses?" Roy mumbles with a smile.

"Perhaps he got her a book or movie?" Kaldur suggests as he uses ribbon to tie a few balloons together.

"She barely has enough time to finish her home school stuff I doubt she'd have time to read a book or watch a movie. It seems like that girl never gets a break." Roy tosses a few balloons into the living room with a sigh.

"What did you get her then?" I ask and look up from my cluster of red and yellow globes.

"You'll see when she opens it." He says and smiles widely.

"I got her all eleven books of the 39 Clues Series. I saw book one in her hand once when she came into the cave a few months ago." Kaldur says with a smile.

"I got her a camera. Since we won't be seeing her much anymore, maybe she can take pictures and send them over with Wally." Megan says happily.

"What did you get your girlfriend Super…I mean, Conner?" Roy asks and smiles slightly when I feel my blood rush to my cheeks.

"You'll see." I mumble and finish tying my balloons together.

"Wally where are we going?" we all look up when Rachel's voice rings through the cave softly.

"You'll see, come on." Wally appears at the door way with a blindfolded birthday girl in front of him.

"You know how much I hate surprises why don't you just tell me what it is already?" she mumbles and takes slowly steps.

"Because this surprise is…very special." Wally stops her when she reaches the middle of he living room and we all walk in to stand by the table with the cake and presents.

"What are you talking about?" she asks and sighs.

"Just take your blindfold off." Wally speeds over to stand next to me and we all watch as she pulls the cloth off her head.

"Happy birthday Robin! Wait why aren't you wearing your glasses…or your mask?" Megan screams and blushes when she realizes no one else had joined in.

"Happy… birthday?" The rest of us say and frown at her dark blue, almost violet eyes.

"How you did…when did you even…I mean this is…I'm speechless." She mumbles and looks at the red and yellow decorated room.

"It was Megan's Idea, she wanted to celebrate like a normal family even though we are far from it. And don't you think you should explain to them Batssy's birthday present?" Wally chuckles as she walks over to stand by Megan. She smiles widely and hugs the Martian tightly before speaking.

"Batman agreed to let me not wear any glasses or masks in front of you guys anymore." She says happily before turning her body completely to Roy, Kaldur and I.

"Let me guess you three were in charge of that banner?" she asks and nods over to the very large and colorful poster.

"You guessed right." Roy mumbles and hugs her tightly. "Happy fourteenth birthday…wow you're old." Roy whispers. Rachel only laughs and punches his shoulder lightly.

"This coming from the soon to be twenty year old." She mumbles.

"Hey I'm sexy so it doesn't count." With that Roy smirks slightly and pushes her over to Kaldur.

"Happy birthday." He smiles and she hugs his waist.

"Thanks." She pulls away and turns to me.

"Happy birth- oof!" I don't even get to finish my sentence as her small body holds onto my waist tightly.

"Easy there Robin, don't break him in half." Wally teases and she blushes as she pulls away.

"Sorry Conner." She whispers.

"It's okay." Without thinking I bend down and place my lips over hers softly.

"Hey hey hey! Lips off please!" I feel pressure on my forehead and open my eyes to see Wally pushing out heads away from each other.

"Gross, she's my baby sister don't do that in front of me!" Roy pulls her into a protective hug and smiles when Wally laughs.

"You two are such dummies!" Robin pulls out of Roy's hold and rolls her eyes before walking over and kissing my lips softly.

"Get a room!" Wally mumbles and chuckles as he walks into the kitchen.

"We'll just leave you two to catch up." Megan says with a wide smile and pulls Kaldur and Roy into the kitchen.

"Hey wait! She's only fourteen; we shouldn't leave her alone in a room with a boy!" Roy's protests are stopped when Megan shoots him a warning glare that's enough to make him sigh and hold his hand up in surrender. "Fine but if she gets Mono I'm blaming you." He points to Megan and then me with a smirk.

"What's Mono?" I frown down at a blushing Rachel.

"nothing." She mumbles and looks up at me with a smile.

"I've missed you." I say and pull her down onto the couch.

"keep your voice down, and don't move your lips too much, Wally learned how to read lips after Batman and Flash started going out on secret missions without us. They would talk about it when we were there but they'd somehow find a way to get us to not realize it. And I missed you too" She mumbles just barely loud enough to be understandable yet jumbled together enough to not be… readable I guess you could say.

"Can I ask you something?" I mumble and make sure to keep my upper lip slightly stiff.

"Anything." She takes my hand and begins playing with my middle and ring ringer gently.

"Why are you wearing contacts?" I ask and frown down at her.

"Batman agreed to let me show you guys…as long as my eyes weren't their real color. So I got contacts." She whispers and looks up at me shyly.

"Will I ever get to see your _Blue_ eyes again?"

"Of course…that is if Batman ever lets me come over again. Wally swore to stay next to me at all times and then dropped to Batman's knees and started begging for him to let me come. Eventually he gave in but there's no telling if he'll allow this again."

"Then let's not think about next time, let's focus on now." with that I place my hands on her cheeks and bend down, but before my lips can brush against hers the sound of the portal recognizing our mentors echoed through the room.

"So much for focusing." She mumbles and pecks me quickly before standing and running to Wally's side.

"Remember we're supposed to be furious with each other." I whisper into her ear as I pass by her to go sit on the counter at the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" I jump slightly when the blur of bright red swoops through the room only to stop next to Rachel with a medium sized box in hand.

"Thanks" she chuckles when the smiling man hands her the box.

"How old are you now Forty?" I look up at a smiling Superman.

"ooh…so close." she smiles and chuckles at his comment before hugging his waist tightly.

"Fourteen, wow! Pretty soon he's going to have to deal with a boyfriend huh?" he whispers. Rachel rolls her eyes and elbows his stomach gently.

"Don't give him any more reasons to keep me inside please."

"No, please keep taking." The dark cloaked hero walks in with a half grin.

"Who baked the cake?" I watch Flash practically drool over the frosting covered bread.

"Kaldur and Megan." I mumble. The heroes look at me in shock as if they didn't expect me to say anything at all let alone something so…normal.

"Would you stop starring? It's rude." Superman grumbles and pushes the speedster and dark knight gently.

"I'd love to stay, but I must go." Aqua man speaks for the first time with a sad smile. "Happy birthday Robin." He hands her a small box before smiling at all of us and leaving.

"Can we have cake now?" Wally whines and bounces lightly on the balls of his feet.

"I think that's a good idea, you look like you're about to attack the thing." We all laugh and follow Rachel and Megan out of the room.

"Are you going to tell him or not?" I look up in surprise at Superman's whispered question.

"It's not a good time…I'll tell him before he goes." I mumble back and go to stand by Roy.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthdoo!" before he can the second verse of the song out Roy grabs a piece of the already cut cake and shoves it into Wally's mouth. The red head hums softly as the frosting fills his mouth before moaning in pleasure as he starts chewing

"There there Wally, just eat." Roy pats his head and smirks as Wally licks frosting off his lips before heading back for more cake.

"hey." Looking down to my left I see Rachel smiling gently as she holds out a paper plate with a big piece of Chocolate cake.

"thanks." I take it gently and smile when she moves her hand so that our fingers brush gently.

"Meet me out on the beach in half an hour." She mumbles too softly for anyone but me and of course Superman to hear.

"okay." I mouth and watch her walk away.

ROBIN:

I make sure to stay either beside Wally or Bruce the entire time as I constantly glance down at my watch or at the clock that's mounted on the wall.

"You okay?" I look up at Bruce with a smile.

"Yeah. Um…I'll be right back. I need some fresh air." I mumble and put my plate down on the table before walking towards the 'Front Door'.

I walk aimlessly until I hear footsteps behind me.

"Why are you so far from the door?" he asks when he finally catches up.

"I was just walking; I didn't realize I had gone so far." I look up at baby blue eyes and sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asks and pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah. I just can't get over the fact that you actually like me." I mumble and stare up at him.

It was true. No matter how much I thought about it or tried to convince myself the fact that Conner liked me this way jut did not sink in. I was average, he was amazing. No boy had ever given me a second glance, yet whenever the team used to go out on rare occasions every girl we passed couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of him. How did I catch his attention?

"Why?" he asks and pulls me down onto the sand with him. We sit side by side with our finger intertwined together in a jumbled yet comfortable mess.

"Because you're…cute. And I'm just me." I mumble not hesitating to trust him with my secrets.

"What are you talking about? You aren't just you! You're very pretty. Beautiful in fact. You don't see yourself the way boys do." he says and drapes his arm around my shoulder gently.

"I'm not beautiful." I roll my eyes and look out at the waves.

"You are. How can I prove it?" I blush brightly when his free hand brushes my cheeks in a feather light stroke.

"What's so beautiful about me?" I ask and look up at him.

"Well," he lies down and pulls me down as well, laying my head on his shoulder on the way. "you're cheek bones are defined a lot more than another girl I've seen and I find that very attractive, your hair is thick and soft not long, thin and oily like Artemis'. Your voice is a little demanding but soft and sweet. You're smarter than me when it comes to anything electronic related, you think things through instead of acting on impulse like me and I believe that this is a sign that you're choices are going to take you far, and you…"

"Ahem." His speech is interrupted by two stern and loud clearing throats. I jump while he winces slightly.

"Oh no." I mumble before jumping to my feet and looking down at the sand as he sighs and stands up wearily.

"great." He grumbles and looks up at Bruce and Clark with slightly angry eyes.

"What are you two doing so far away?" Bruce asks with clenched fists. By the way his knuckles are white I can tell he's trying not to attack Conner right then and there.

"We were just talking." I say and smile slightly when my voice comes out confident.

"You two could have just talked inside." Clark mumbles and crosses his arms.

"You would have listened in. why can't you understand that we aren't doing anything wrong? I like Robin and she likes me back it's not like we're going out into the city and causing trouble!" Conner says and glares at the space between the two heroes.

"Why can't you two understand that this relationship or whatever it is that's going on between the two of you, is only going to end badly." Bruce glares back and I sigh as Conner fixes his narrowed blue eyes on Bruce.

"if you two don't let us see each other then of course it's going to end badly." He growls and pulls away when Superman tries to push him away to calm him down.

"You're only going to hurt her. You aren't good for her and she's in danger when she's with you."

"That's not true!" I say and cross my arms. "I'm more than safe when I'm with Conner. He won't hurt me and he is good for me. He makes me happy and I make him happy. Please just give this a chance?" I ask and reach out to takes Conner's hand. He lets one of his fists relax as my fingers close around his balled up hand.

"Robin please don't" I look up at my mentor, my guardian, my father and shake my head.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm not giving him up. No matter what you do or say I'm not going to give Conner up." I tighten my hold on his hand and he smiles slightly down at me.

"She's right you know. It won't matter what we do, they're not going to give up." I smile up at Clark when he speaks.

"Just give it chance. Please?" Conner asks and glares at the sand when he has to plead.

"You're content on fighting me for this aren't you Robin?" I nod and smile when he sighs.

"Fine… I'll give it a try; you can come back on the team, you can be with Super…I mean… Conner. But there are going to be rules." I smile widely as he glances from Clark, to me and then to Conner.

"Okay. Anything just as long as you let us be together." Conner smiles slightly

"Alright. Come on now, everyone is waiting." Clark smiles widely and gently pushes the two of us forward.

"Come on." I mumble and let go of his hand to run ahead. He chuckles before running too.

BRUCE:

"She's happy." I mumble and watch as the two teenagers laugh and run into the mountain.

"So is he. He hasn't thrown a tantrum in a few weeks now. Or at least that's what Red Tornado tells me." I nod absent mindedly as my rules start to play in my head.

"You aren't going to give them a big list are you?" I smirk at Clark's comment as we walk in and watch Rachel starts opening the various boxes that were set on a table.

"You'll see soon enough." I walk over to stand behind her and watch as she tears open the first box.

SUPERBOY:

The first box she opened was the one from Aqua Man. Her eyes shine happily when she pulls out the plastic box out of the wrapping paper.

"Wow!" Wally rushes over and looks at it over her shoulder.

"How many Gigs?" Roy asks and leans over her other shoulder.

"Thirty two." She says after looking at the back of whatever it was.

"Dang! I want one of these!" Wally mumbles and lets his fingers graze the edge of the box.

"What is it?" Megan asks and frowns slightly.

"And IPod touch. 32 gigs, two cameras, speakers installed on the bottom and all about the length of your hand!" Roy says and stares down at the box in awe.

"Alright open the next box!" Flash whines and hands her his box.

"okay." She chuckles and takes the box gently. After opening it she smiles down at the gold colored bracelet with three charms on it. A lightning bolt, a tiny R, and then a small bat. They were all outlined by a small red strip and then the rest of the charms were silver. She took it out of the black box carefully and held it up to the light.

"thanks." She whispers softly and hugs Flash.

"Alright me next!" Wally pushes his uncle with his hip and holds out his box with excitement.

When she opens the box she chuckles softly. "New speakers for my computer. Thanks Wally." She says and smiles widely up at him.

"No prob." He says and blushes slightly.

"Here you go." Roy takes the speakers from her hands and hands her another box.

"Who's this from?" she asks and she rips the paper off of the box.

"Me." Kaldur says and steps forward.

"it's pretty heavy." He says and takes out a cluster of tissue paper from the box. "and now I see why. Kaldur thank you." She chuckles and pulls out a blue green and red book. "I've been wanting to read these for a while." She says before putting the books back into the box.

"My turn!" Megan smiles and floats over to Rachel with a rather small box.

"hmm…" Rachel shakes the box slightly before smiling and ripping the paper off.

"I saw the pattern on it and thought you'd like it. Maybe now we can get to see your face more often." Rachel; pulls out a glossy camera with red and yellow squares all over it.

"Thanks Megan." Rachel giggles softly and hugs the Martian tightly.

"Roy, you're up." Wally says and smirks slightly.

"Shut up." Roy grumbles before retrieving a box and handing it to her.

"thanks." With that, the foil is ripped off and a large but thin square box is pulled out form the extremely larger box. "Hmm…what could this be?" Rachel opens the box and stares down at the necklace.

"I know how much you like Rubies." Roy blushes as Rachel pulls out the thin silver chain with an R Connected to it. In the corner of the R there's a small red gem.

"Roy it's…it's perfect. Thank you." She says and smiles.

"Okay, okay. It's Superboy's turn." Superman says and smiles.

"Yeah!" Megan chimes in and hands me the box that I had wrapped myself.

"thanks." I mumble and step forward. Before I can protest, Wally and Roy have already pushed me down to sit next to Rachel.

"Thank you." She says when I place the purple box on her lap. Carefully, she tears through the foil and pulls out the box. "It's a…um…what is it?" She frowns down at the picture less box and I can't help but chuckle.

"Open the box." I say and smile. She does and stares down at the contents with a small smile.

"What is it?" Wally asks and tries to look over our shoulder and into the box.

"it's…it's a scrap book." She says and pulls out the leather book. The picture on the cover is one that Megan took a few days after we all met. Artemis hadn't joined us yet and we were standing in the kitchen.

ROBIN:

I look down at the picture of the five of us. Megan is standing over a batch of burnt cookies with Wally standing next to her, shoving one into his already full mouth. Kaldur is starring at the red head in shock while I stand on Megan's other side mid-Laugh. Conner is sitting on the counter next to me, starring at Wally with a raised eyebrow.

"You kept this?" I ask and open the cover to find the first page filled with more pictures.

"I have a lot more pictures than you'd think." He mumbles and moves the box so that the book is the only thing resting on my lap.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Wally shouts and squeezes his way between Conner and I. Megan and Kaldur stand behind the couch and look down at the book while Roy plops down on the arm of the sofa.

I stare down at the four pictures. The first is of Wally and me, sitting on the couch. Wally is eating a bag of potato chips while I stare up into the camera with a small grin.

"I remember that day; it's the day Kaldur taught Conner and I ow to use the camera." Megan says.

My eyes focus on the next picture. It's of Megan, Conner and I. Conner is eating one of the cookies Megan and I had baked while Megan stares down at the platter with awe filled eyes. I'm starring at Conner while chuckling.

"Hey that's the time Conner ate more cookies than me." Wally says and laughs.

"Hey it was the first time Megan Baked cookies that were eatable! Give him a break. Oh…um…no offesnse Megan." Roy says and looks up with a small smile.

"non taken." She giggles softly.

The next picture shows Conner, Kaldur, Megan, and I on the beach. We had just finished burying Superboy for the third time and I was starting on the castle that would be built around him.

"It took us an hour to figure out how to get Conner out without ruining Robin's castle." Kaldur says with a smile.

The last picture shows Conner and I. we're in the garage while we work on our bikes. Conner's face had a few oil streaks where as my face was oil free. It was one of the only days I had put my hair up into a ponytail. Conner was smiling slightly while my attention is fully on my bike, not even aware that a camera was present.

"Alright Kid, time to get home." We all look up from the book to see a smiling Flash, a grinning Superman, and a frowning Batman.

"Alright," Wally mumbles and stands up. "Bye guys." he says as they leave. I wave and stand up.

"We're gonna start cleaning up." Roy mumbles and heads to the pile of wrapping paper.

"Come on you two." Batman grumbles before he and Superman walk into the kitchen.

"Oh goodie, here come the rules." I say softly and stand up.

"Maybe things won't be that bad." Conner says and follows me into he kitchen.

"I don't know." I say as we sit on the stools.

"Okay…you two want to be together, fine. But there are rules." Bruce says seriously as he stands in front of us.

"Okay…what are the rules?" Conner says and takes my hand. I feel Bruce's glare and slowly move our hands so that they rest on my lap rather than in Bruce's view.

"Physical contact is not to be held longer and a few seconds. Kissing must remain at a minimum; that means if your lips stay touching for more than two seconds you're in trouble. Your bodies are to stay far enough that I can pass a phone book between your chests and it wouldn't even graze either of you. Superboy your hands are only allowed to touch her arms, hands, and anything above her neck. If you hurt her I swear I will personally…"

"Okay! They get it." Superman cuts it and sighs. "Lighten up a bit? They're kids they aren't going to do anything bad!"

"He's a teenage boy with raging hormones things are bound to get out of hand." Bruce snaps back.

"Enough!" I say and move our hands so that they rest on the counter again. "We aren't going to do anything bad! I swear." I say and look up at the two adults.

"Good. Robin you can stay for a while longer just makes sure you're home before patrol." With that both Heroes nod and leave.

"So if I…make a mistake…"

"You won't." I say and squeeze his hand gently. "And besides now we don't have to hide and sneak around." I look up at him with a smile.

"That's true." He says and smiles back.

"Hey guys, we could use a little help." I hear Roy call out before he walks in with his arms full of paper plates and gift wrap.

"okay." With that, Conner pulls away and goes into the living room to help clean up.

"So…papa bats approves huh?" Roy says and dumps the stuff into the trash can.

"I wouldn't say approve. I would use the words…willing to try." I say and stand up.

"Well I guess trying is better than forbidding."

"Oh defiantly.

"Just don't do something you'll regret later okay?"

"I promise."

CONNER:

Two hours later we're in my room. She's lying on her back with her head lolling off of the mattress while I sit on the floor. We're in a position where she's comfortable and at the same time eye level.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks and turns over so she's laying face down.

"Anything." I say and lean closer.

"If I invited you over to meet my dad would you?"

"You mean batman?" I frown slightly.

"Batman as a civilian. I'd also like for you to meet Alfred. He's kind of like a grandfather to me." she explains.

"I would happily go." I say and stand so that I can sit next to her.

"You would?" she sits up and places her head on my shoulder.

"Of course." before I can process what's happening, I find myself on my back with Rachel sitting on my lower stomach. She's giggling softly and her hands land on either side of my head.

"Really?" her eyes shine with happiness and I can't stop the wide smile that comes across my lips.

"yes." I chuckle before leaning up and placing my lips on hers.

"Promise?" she mumbles between kisses. I pull away slightly and nod.

"I promise." With that she giggles softly again before kissing me back.

"Did batman say…anything…about your waist?" I ask and stop my hands from moving to place themselves at her waist.

"He said your hands can't touch…" she pulls back far enough that our lips only brush against each other slightly. "But we're so close that a phonebook wouldn't even fit between our bodies. We broke one rule already…what's another?" I feel her hands take mine as she places them on her hips.

"If batman finds out, I'm dead." I mumble when we pull apart to catch our breath.

"I won't let him touch you I promise." Before her lips can touch mine again, I hear footsteps coming towards the room.

"Someone's coming." I whisper. She quickly moves so that she's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Robin! Bats want you home." Roy's voice echo's through the hall way before his footsteps leave.

"I have to go." she mumbles and walks to my dresser to retrieve the container that held her contacts.

"wait." I say and walk over to her. Lifting her chin slightly, I take one last look into her blue eyes before kissing her.

"I'll see you soon?" she whispers and blushes.

"I hope so." I say and watch as she turns away to put her contacts back into her eyes.

"Bye Conner." She says and kisses my lips softly before walking out of the room.

**I know I've taken forever to update but look at how long this chapter was! It's equal to two chapters! Maybe even three! So I hope I'm forgiven! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

ROBIN:

The smell of cinnamon fills the air as Megan closes the door behind us. In order to get the team to bond better and to get back into our old routine, Bruce and Clark had decided to have us bunk together and live at the cave for a few weeks. i would now be sharing a room with Mega, Conner would be with Kaldur, and Wally was with Roy.

"What's that smell?" I ask when the fragrance suddenly gets stronger.

"Oh!" she gasps and bursts out of the room quickly. I drop my duffle bag on one of the beds and rush after her.

"Hey do I smell cinnamon buns?" I hear Wally call out. When I reach the kitchen I see Megan levitating a tray of slightly burnt unglazed cinnamon buns.

"They're eatable right?" she looks up after placing the tray on the counter.

"Yes! I knew I smelled them" Wally walks over and grins at the buns.

"They're fine Megan." I chuckle and get the small container of glaze that's sitting on the counter.

"oh goo. I've been working on getting my baking perfect for a while now." she sighs and sits down happily.

"So…we're all back. When do we get our mission? Or are we starting over again? Are we going to have to sit around for a week waiting?" Wally mumbles as he picks up a roll and dips it into the glaze.

"I don't know Wally. Batman didn't tell me much." I answer and pull the glaze away before he can double dip. "Don't be nasty Wally, no one want your saliva on their treats." I say and grab a spoon before getting dome out and dropping it on his bread.

"Well excuse me Miss sanitary." He mumbles and shoves the rest of the roll into his mouth.

"That was such a lame come back. Even for you Wally." Roy walks in with a book in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Here's the stuff you wanted Megan." He says and places the grocery bag on the table.

"Thank you." The Martian replies and smiles.

"What's that smell?" I look up and smile at the sight of Kaldur and Conner walking in. they had both been out the entire day and I had only gotten to say hello before Conner left.

"It's called cinnamon Supes." Wally mumbles through a mouthful of the sweet treats.

"It's called chewing with your mouth closed Wally." He says and rolls his eyes when Wally swallows only to stick his tongue out at him.

"Wow…when did you learn about come backs?" I ask and blush when I realize my thoughts had been said aloud.

"Roy taught him." Wally grumbles.

"Hey I couldn't let a guy be humiliated by Wally." Roy says with a grin.

"It was easy actually. Wally doesn't really have too many insults. His mind is mostly consisted of bad pick up lines." Conner says and comes to sit next to me.

"Roy taught you that one right?" I say when I recognize the verse.

"Yes." Conner blushes and smiles slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well you brain is mostly filled up with…mushy thoughts about Robin." Wally mumbles with a frown.

"That is true." Roy says and chuckles. "But Wally we're doing come backs not facts."

"Shut up Roy." Wally chuckles despite the serious look he's trying to keep on his face.

"Conner will you please get the flour? It's on the top shelf of the cupboard." Megan says as she mixes something in a big red bowl.

"Okay." Conner stands up and goes over to the doors. He has to stand on his toes because the bag of flour is so high. When he stretches his shirt lifts enough to show his lower stomach and belly button, the sight of well defined muscles is enough to heat up my face, ears_ and_ neck.

"You look like a tomato." Wally chuckles and pokes my cheek.

"Your head looks like its on fire." I smirk when his hand reaches up to touch his red hair slowly*

"Does not!" he mumbles and goes back to eating.

"Here you go." Conner hands Megan the bag and sighs when he notices that a lot of it got onto hi black shirt.

"Look who chose a bad day to wear black." Roy mocks and laughs.

"You two never stop do you?" Conner asks as I elbow his side and he quickly stops his laughing.

"Hey it's part of the Robin package. You get her brains, her skills, and her pretty face…but you have to deal with her older brothers." Wally smiles widely and touches knuckles with Roy.

"It's only fair." Roy chimes in and chuckles.

"I'll be in the garage," I say and walk out of the room.

The garage was we kept the bikes, the Bio-ship, and anything else we could use that wasn't a part of our uniform.

The shelves were lined with tools and gadgets along with some of our bigger souvenirs that we kept out of Wally's reach. Conner's…pet** (what is it anyway? I'd really like to know!)**, rolled over and nudged my leg.

"Superboy's in the kitchen." I say when it starts circling me as if it was looking for something.

"No he isn't." I jump when the quietness is interrupted by a chuckling voice.

"God…don't you make noise when you walk? I mean those boots look heavy, shouldn't they make thumping sounds or something?" I say and turn around to watch Conner pet the ball that's eagerly circling his legs and nudging him playfully.

"I've figured out how to step so that these things don't thump." He says and walks over with his companion on his heels.

"Wow…it really likes you." I say and chuckles when the ball starts to circle the two of us rather than just Conner.

"It likes you too." He says and smiles.

"that's probably because I didn't freak out like Wally or scream like Artemis…or try to talk you into giving it up to the justice league like Kaldur." I say and let my fingers graze the cool metal.

"You were in shock when I first showed it to you guys." he says and chuckles.

"Hey it isn't every day that I see you laughing with a big ball next to you." I say and smile.

"It was still a bit funny." He says and takes my hand to place it on the top of the circling ball. It stops moving and shifts closer into my touch. My eyes widen when his vibrates slightly before zipping away.

"What…what just happened?" I ask and look up.

"I'm not really sure what that means." Conner says.

"Oh. Well I came down here to work on Roy's bike. I still need to finish updating it. And then afterwards I wanted to work on Wally's, I know e promised to take good care of it but I just want to make sure it's okay." I say and pull away before walking over to pull the sheet off of our bikes.

"I want to tweak mine." I hear him say as he helps me move the bikes around so that we have room to work.

"is there something wrong with it?" I ask and grab a tool box from one of the shelves.

"Not that I know of but…I like to figure things out. I like a puzzle and this is the perfect one." he says and takes a few tools form my open box.

"Do you like puzzles or do you just like to work with auto parts?" I ask and start inspecting the tires of each bike.

"Both I guess. Megan and I did a puzzle once and I thought it was fun." He says. I can hear mettle against metal as he starts working.

"Megan's tires need to be changed." I say after running my fingers over the too smooth rubber.

"There are some spares in the corner." Superboy points over to a pile covered with a tarp.

"thanks." I say and walk over. The pile consists of tires. There are all kinds of sizes and after just a few minutes of searching I find the ones I need.

"You need help getting them out?" I hear Conner ask when he sees me trying to lift a few tires in order to get the one o need.

"I got it." I mumble and pull one of the thin ones. The next thing I hear is rubber hitting rubber before there's a pressure against my chest and I land on my back. "Conner!" I manage to scream though my lungs feel like they're being squished.

"Hold on!" I hear him call back. A few seconds pass by before I feel two hands grasp my upper arms. They pull me out easily and I gasp for air as soon as my chest can rise easily.

"Thank you." I sigh and look up to a serious faced Conner. "I know I know. 'You could have gotten hurt! You're fragile you need to ask for help instead of trying to do things that'll get you hurt or worse killed' trust me Batman gives me this speech often." I mumble and cross my arms.

"I was going to say that you should be more careful next time you're in front of something twenty times your weight…and that speech would make me sound like an over protective and paranoid boyfriend instead of a boyfriend who respects his spouse and is willing to let her fight her own battles if she asks him to." He uses his hand to dust my shoulder off and smiles.

"That's the first time in…forever that someone hasn't told I should have asked for someone else's help." I say and smile back.

"I know you can defend yourself. Maybe not against tires that are crushing you but against pretty much anything else." He says and bends down to grab one of the tires on the floor. "Here's one tire…and here's the other one." he hands me both and smiles widely when I take them cautiously.

"thanks." I say and watch him start to walk back to his bike. "Conner?" he stops and turns to look at me again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I say and walk over to place my lips over his. He kisses me back but I pull away when I hear thundering footsteps coming our way.

"What's going on?" Wally's the first to burst through the door and freezes when he sees us so close. "Why did you two scream?" he asks and relaxes his tense shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" Roy runs in but stops next to Wally when he notices nothing is wrong.

"I…might have accidentally caused a tire avalanche and…I possibly might have been buried under it." I mumble and blush.

"You were buried under _that_?" Roy points to the huge pile of tipped over tires and I nod sheepishly.

"I got her out." Conner says and places his hand on my shoulder gently.

"We thought you were dying or something! You never scream!" Wally grumbles and crosses his arms.

"Why don't we bury you under all that rubber and see if you scream?" Roy mumbles and picks up one of the biggest tires before pulling it into the air as is he's going to throw it a Wally.

"Okay okay! I get it, she had a right. Come on, Megan and Kaldur are probably calling Bats, we better stop them before he bursts in here and takes her away again." Wally and Roy walk out.

"Well…that was both awkward and funny." I mumble and drag the tires over to the motorcycle.

"Here let me help." Conner bends down and starts the process of removing the tires with a smile.

"A mechanic huh?" I mumble and watch as his finger move easily over the different parts. His hands defiantly aren't small but they somehow find a way to work with the metal easily.

"What?" I blush when he looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing I was just…analyzing." I mumble and chuckle softly at my dumb response.

"Yeah…if you say so." He chuckles softly when my hand hits his shoulder lightly.

"It seems like every time you open your mouth you become more and more like a normal Sixteen year old boy." I say and hand him a tire.

"I know…it surprises me too." He says and continues working.

"Can I ask you something?" I say when he moves onto the second tire.

"yeah." He looks up and lets his hands drop away from the tire.

"When you get to school…do you have any plans?" I ask and smile slightly when he grins and goes back to work.

"Can I ask _you _something before I answer?" he says and takes the tire form my hands.

"Sure."

"How do you feel…about sports?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…lately Roy and Wally have started teaching me about something called Football. It sounds like fun and the games that they've shown me on TV are entertaining." He says and sighs. "I was thinking about maybe trying out for the team at the school."

"Conner you do know that if you tryout you'll have to back down a bit with your powers right?" I ask and watch him frown slightly before looking up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you won't be able to use super strength to throw the ball or push other kids out of the way. You'd have to learn how to be more careful around the other players…" I trail off and when he sighs.

"I guess I didn't think this through very well." He mumbles.

"Hey if you want I can talk Roy and Wally into teaching you. A bit of practice with humans will help you. They can teach you how to throw and hold the ball and best of all you'll learn bit by bit how to play with kids that don't have super strength." I say and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Wally will cheat with his super speed." He says and smiles slightly.

"Okay then maybe Kaldur can help too. He never cheats when Kaldur's around." I say and chuckle.

"So if I try out and make it…will you come see me?" he asks.

"Yes… of course I will." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him as tightly as I can.

"Okay…I guess training should start soon then because I don't really have much time." He says before kissing my cheek and going back to work with the tire.

"I want to join the mathletes." I say and watch his hands.

"What's that?"

"It's where a bunch of kids compete for awards for winning math tournaments." I explain. He nods and frowns slightly.

"What?" I ask and pull away when he finishes so that he can stand up.

"In Megan's romance movies there's always a boy who falls in love with a girl…and almost always that girl is very smart while he plays sports…" he smiles slightly and trails off.

"We're kind of like one of her movies." I say and chuckle when I realize it's true.

I would be that quiet nerdy girl that no one even knew existed while he was that insanely cute jock that every girl wanted. By some miracle we would meet and he would start falling in love while I would try desperately not to let my emotions show. Then by the time the end credits roll we would be kissing while everyone threw their graduation caps into the air.

"Superboy. Robin. Get to the training room immediately." Black Canary's voice rings throught he room and we both sigh.

"Training…just what every person wants on a Sunday evening." I hear Conner grumble as we wlak towards the room.

"It probably won't be that bad." I say and take his hand as we walk.

"We haven't rained in _months_ I'm pretty sure it's going to be bad." He says and squeezes my hand gently.

"You're probably right." I sigh and let go of his hand when we walk in.

"Good you're all here now." when we walk in I'm surprised to see not only Black Canary but also Superman, Batman, Flash, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Red tornado.

"What's going on?" I ask and take my place between Kaldur and Megan.

"A new mission." Batman responds and sighs.

"What is it" Wally asks and grins.

"Well we have good news…and bad news." Superman says and steps forward after Batman nods slightly.

"Red arrow…the bad news is mostly for you." Roy frowns slightly before crossing his arms. "You're going back to high school." Superman finishes. I see Roy wince slightly before speaking.

"Why?" he asks and clenches his hands into fists.

"Your mission if to go to Happy Harbor High school. You are to blend in and analyze the school's students. There is a group of teenagers that go by the team name of Harbor Ruination. Your job is to find these kids and report their names and appearances to us. We don't know their identities but we do know they're 'Code names' as they like to call it." Superman steps back and then Bruce steps forward.

"Their leader goes by the name Cormac." He points to the holographic screan and an image to a boy around seventeen pops up. He's mid lunge and his face is covered by what looks like a bandana with eye holes. Some black curly hair peeks out and I can see that he has tanned skin. "He doesn't have any super powers but he had aim and strength. Not super strength…but defiantly strength." Batman switches to another photo.

This is of a girl around my age. I can't see her face completely but I can see curly red hair.

"This is Liya. We believe that Liya is Corman's sister. While we were fighting them Liya accidentally called Corman 'Bro'. She does have powers. We're quite certain that her power has something to do with the shadows. She can manipulate them to allow herself to move without being noticed." The picture switches again and this time we're met by a pale skinned boy with jet black hair. He doesn't wear a mask or any sort of face protection. The strangest part is that he's starring straight into the camera.

"This is Remi. He also has powers. He can change his physical appearance much like Miss Martian can. We don't know what he truly looks like. Every time we find the group he looks completely different. He can make himself a boy or girl there for he is indeed very tricky.

"Next is Amedeo. He doesn't have powers but basically he's a male Robin." We all stare at Bruce when he says this.

"What?" I ask and frown.

"He's a hacker. Just as good as you." Flash mumbles and sighs.

"Save all questions until the end." Bruce says and we all turn back to the picture. There's a boy around the age of fifteen. He's wearing the same bandana mask at the leader but his hair sticks out a lot more. His blond locks spill out across his forehead in side swept bangs as he kicks Green arrow in the picture.

"Next is Elio. He had one power. His eyes are like hypnotizers. One glance and he can make you do what he wants. You have no control. We don't know if he can control this power." The picture shows a boy that look about fourteen. He wears navy blue goggles that are too thick for us to see his eyes. His black hair is cut into a short crop and the picture was taken mid punch.

"And last is Ori. He's like a mechanic. From what we've seen he's the one that creates the team's weapons. He's good with anything electronic or metal. He can hack as well as build. His fighting skills are the best out of anyone else on his team. From the attacks he's been using lately we think he's a high rated martial arts student." After Bruce finishes his sentence all six of the pictures pop onto the screen.

"The good news…all of you will be joining Red Arrow." Clark says and moves over to the screen.

"We're all moving to Happy Harbor High?" Wally asks and frowns.

"Yes. But there will need to be some changes to your appearances. To Robin and Kaldur mostly but the rest of you as well. You will also have a different history that you must live up to. Martian Manhunter will be your 'legal guardian' for this mission. Kaldur you are his son and your mother passed away when you were an infant." Bruce says and gestures to the Martian.

Kaldur only nods firmly before sighing.

"Miss Martian and Kid Flash. You are twins. John adopted you when you were both infants. Red Arrow you are their older brother. You were also adopted by John." The three of them nod.

"Robin and Superboy…you are siblings. Superboy Robin is your younger sister, and you are a protective brother. This means no public affection that would hint you're in a relationship where your feelings are more serious than sibling affection. You were also adopted by the same man as the others." I nod and see Superboy sigh before nodding as well.

"Personalities are different as well. Not too much but still different." Superman says and turns to us. "Roy you are very protective of all your siblings including those that aren't blood related to you. You're the oldest out of everyone there for your protective attitude is to be very noticeable. You're especially very protective of your sisters Conner this applies to you as well. You are both to show your protectiveness understood?" Roy and Conner nod and Superboy smiles slightly.

"Good. Roy you're personality also involves you being very kind. You want to go to college and become a Photographer. You enjoy nature." Bruce says before moving on to Conner. "Conner, because of the way your body is built you're personality consists of a sports loving, serious, protective sixteen year old. When you get to the school look for any sort of sports try outs. Anything like Soccer, Track and field, or Football. Your face is to stay serious most of the time unless you're with you siblings." Conner smiles slightly and nods.

"Megan and robin. You two are close sisters. Megan you're a fifteen year old girl who is sweet, preppy, kind, and most of all bubbly. Robin you're more like your brothers. You're more serious than Megan and your Confident, extremely smart, and athletic. You're sporty but you like to do things by yourself yet you get along very well with people. And again, you two are _very_ close." I smile widely when Bruce describes our personalities.

"Wally, you also like sports but you enjoy school subjects more. You're a very smart student, you're confident, yet you're a bit of a…nerd. You've been on the track team since you were twelve and you're going to try out of the track team at the school…and you're going to make it." Bruce smirks slightly when Wally smiles and fist pumps into the air in excitement.

"Kaldur, you're quiet when you're alone but very talkative when you're with your siblings. You're a book worm that enjoys playing instruments as well. You're a pianist, a bookworm…and you're also very active. You enjoy running like Wally but you prefer soccer." When Flash steps up I watch as he smirks slightly.

"Alright," he says and stands in front o Kaldur "Kaldur you're a junior in high school." he moves on to Roy. "Roy, you're a senior."

Next he moves to stand between Wally and Megan. "You're both sophomores. Conner you're a junior, and Robin you're a freshman." With that Flash smiles widely and walks away.

"Robin, Kaldur, come with me." Green arrow says and walks out of the room.

SUPERBOY:

After two hours of waiting Rachael and Kaldur finally wlak into the living room.

"Whoa!" Wally gasps and stares at the two of them. My jaw drops at the sight as well. Kaldur's white hair is now a dark shade of black while Rachael's long hair is now cut into a layered shoulder length style. Her hair has some hidden highlights of blues here and there and make her hair look odd but in a beautiful way.

"What happened to you guys?" Roy asks and places a few strands of her hair between his thumb and fore finger.

"We got our hair…changed." She mumbles and runs a hand through it cautiously. "is it that bad?" she mumbles and looks over at me.

"No! it looks…" I smiles and stare at her for a few more seconds.

"You look Beautiful Robin and you look handsome as well Kaldur." Megan flies over and inspects both of their heads in awe.

"Thank you." They both say. Kaldur sits on the couch and starts talking to Megan and Roy while Robin and Wally laugh about something.

"Dude you look so…different!" he mumbles.

"Shut up." She says and rolls her eyes.

"Your boyfriend's waiting." He says and winks before walking away.

"So…you like it?" she asks once she's in front of me.

"It looks good." I say and raise my hand to touch one of the blue high lights.

"The high lights were a little too much but I like it…a lot." She says and smiles.

"Hey, we're going to watch a movie, you guys staying?" Roy asks as he places a disc into the DVD player.

"What movie?" Rachael asks and smiles slightly.

"Final Destination." He answers and smirks.

"What's that?" I frown and look at Roy with a frown.

"Oh dude you've got to see this movie! It's like the beginning to the best horror series ever!" Wally smiles.

"Come on Conner, unless you're too scared…" I glare at Roy and hear Wally chuckle.

"Leave him alone you guys." Rachael says and pulls me over to the couch.

"Alright so these kids cheat death when one of them had a vision of their air plane exploding…" Wally's voice trails off when the movie starts playing.

"Yes!"Roy smiles and sits on the love seat next to Megan with a big smile.

"This ought to be interesting." I hear Rachael say under her breath.

**Okay so you guys get another huge chapter! This one is equal to two chapters. I hope you guys are happy and like how this came out. Please review! I enjoy writing these chapters but I'd like some reviews to know that I'm doing a good job to see what you guys want to happen or something! **


	10. Chapter 10

ROBIN:

_The next few weeks went by agonizingly slow. I had been able to get the guys to agree to teaching Conner how to play Football without a problem. After that Wally and I had to teach Conner, Megan, and Kaldur what 'fitting in' is. This all got straightened out in less than two weeks. The following two though were when problems started rising. Megan decided she wanted to try out for the cheerleading team and told her uncle who told Superman. After working with Bruce for a few days, Clark got Bruce to agree on making me try out as well. _

"_Robin? A cheerleader?" I can still hear Wally's hysterical laughing after I told everyone._

"_No, the funny part is Robin…in a skirt!" Roy joined in after that and soon Conner was holding me back from lunging at the two of them._

"Robin!" I snap out of my thoughts when Wally shakes me.

"What?" I ask and frown.

"Come on, we're leaving." He says and grabs his backpack before motioning to the rest of our retreating team.

"Oh…yeah." I finish my milk quickly before following them out.

"How are we getting to school any way?" Wally asks when we reach the garage.

"I'm putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode and parking it a block from the school." Megan says as we get in.

"oh." I say and lift my arms slightly as the seat belts strap me in.

"I thought I was done with high school." Roy grumbles and plops down tiredly.

"Hey! You're supposed to be a happy photographer!" Wally points and smiles widely when Roy huffs before straightening up and smiling.

"Are you happy now Kid Idiot?" He asks in a sweet voice before glaring through his smiling eyes.

"You're supposed to be nerdy not cocky!" I point at Wally and he blushes before turning away.

"You're supposed to be serious not loud!" Roy shouts and chuckles when I glare.

"Will you three calm down already?" Conner asks and rolls his eyes when the three of us shake our heads.

"Well Superboy's in character." Wally smiles widely.

"Enough Wally." Kaldur says with a slight grin.

"I thought you were supposed to be talkative." Roy says and sinks in his chair when Kaldur raises his eyebrows as if to say 'I dare you to say something else'.

"I'm so excited!" Megan suddenly squeals and giggles.

"Yeah, going to the most judgmental place on the planet…whoop dido." Roy sighs and turns his head towards the window.

"Oh come on Roy. It's like a movie! We get to be spies and at the same time be someone we're not!" Wally smiles slightly.

"Yeah. I'm excited too." I say and glance over at Conner.

"I guess it's…something." He mumbles and rubs his eyes. "I just wish we didn't have to wake up so early."

"Dido." Wally yawns before reaching into his bag and pulling out a granola bar.

"I'm tired as well." Kaldur mumbles before yawning.

"We're here!" Megan says and smiles. Looking around I see that we're parked at the back of an abandoned building.

"Let's go." I say and stand up before walking out happily.

"Some one's happy! I'm not pointing any fingers but uh…it's a little bird." Roy smiles and follows me out.

SUPERBOY:

The short walk in filled with Wally and Roy teasing Rachael.

"Alright enough. It's time for all of us to start acting like the people we're supposed to be. Roy you need to smile. Wally you need to wipe that smirk off your face. Robin stop glaring at them and…stand close to your brother. Megan…good you're smiling. Superboy…" Kaldur looks at everyone.

"Stay close to Robin and listen for any unusual conversations. I remember." I cut in and nod.

"Good. Are we ready?" Kaldur asks and sighs when we nod.

"Alright…let's go. Megan stand between Wally and I. Superboy make sure to stay close to Robin, Kaldur…lead us in." Roy mumbles and sighs.

"This is the most work that's gone into a mission…and we're only going to school!" Wally mumbles as we walk through the school gates.

I let the conversation that's going on between Roy and Wally drift to the distance as I start to listen.

_Check out the new kids!...kind of hot…really cute…girl is fine…check out the cute red head._

I catch snippets of everyone's conversations. Everyone seemed to be only interested in us.

"Did you catch anything?" Rachael whispers softly.

"Nothing too unusual. Mostly comments on how we look." I answer and sigh.

"What'd they say about me?"Wally turns with a wide grin.

"The only thought I caught about you three were 'Check out the red head' I don't know which one of you though." I answer and smile slightly when Wally looks around eagerly.

"Calm down Kid, that's too much smile." Kaldur turns and scolds Wally gently.

"sorry." He mumbles and turns his wide grin into a lopsided smile. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Come on guys, we have to get our schedules." Roy leads all of us towards a small building where not many others are standing.

"… little one's pretty cute don't you think?" I catch the last part of a sentence and glare at the group of boys around Wally's age. They all go from chuckling and nodding to quiet and blushing.

"What's wrong?" I feel Rachael's hand land on my upper arm and I turn my glare to the floor.

"We haven't been here ten minutes and already you have admirers." I mumble and sigh.

"Conner look around, every girl is starring at you as if you're a God." She smiles lightly and nods towards a group of girls. They're all smirking at either me or Roy and twirling their hair around a finger.

"I'm not interested." I whispers and smile slightly and Rachael chuckles and squeezes my arm gently.

"good." She answers and drops her hand as we enter the office.

"Hello, we're here to pick up our class schedules." Roy smiles at the lady behind the counter and she looks at our group with raised eyebrows.

"Names?" she mumbles.

"Wallace Morris, Megan Morris, Royce Morris, Kyle Waters, Rachael Kent, and Conner Kent." He says and points to each of us.

In order for us to blend in better, our names were changed a bit along with our histories. Thus explains why Wally is using Megan's last name, why Roy is now Royce, why Kaldur is now Kyle, and why Rachael is using my last name.

"Of course. You're our new students from… where are you from?" she frowns slightly.

"We moved here from NYC." Roy says and takes a few papers form the lady. "Thank you." With that we all walk out.

"Alright, Kyle…" Roy hands Kaldur a sheet and smiles slightly. "Megan...Wallace…Rachael…Conner…and Royce." We all get our sheets and I stare down at the black letters.

"Who has B lunch?" Rachael asks. I look down at my paper and see in bold letters the words B LUNCH below one of my afternoon classes.

"I do." Royce mumbles.

"Me too." Megan smiles widely.

"So do I…and so does wally." Kaldur says and smiles.

"Me too." I say.

"Well at least we have lunch together." Rachael smiles slightly.

ROBIN:

By the time the first bell rang we had figured out that Roy, Conner and I had Gym together, Megan and Kaldur had Art together, and I had Home Economics with Megan and Conner.

"Okay, see you guys later." I say when I see my homeroom.

"Okay…" Conner mumbles and sighs as I walk away.

"Check out the new girl…" I her someone whisper when I walk in. suddenly the loud chattering stops and everyone stares as I walk to one of the empty seats.

"Um…I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turn to my left to see a boy with blondish-brown hair giving me a worried look.

"Why?" I frown.

"It's Benny's seat…" he nods over to the door way and I see a boy even bigger than Conner glaring at me.

"Thanks for the heads up." I mumble and stand up.

"Here, this seat is safe." He says and stands up.

"You were here first…I'll just find another seat." I say and shake my head.

"No really, sit." With that, he walks over to the seat next to one he had been at and plops down.

"thanks." I sigh and sit down.

"I'm Adam by the way." The boy smiles and nods. (**I've been watching a lot of Degrassi lately and the only names I could come up with were Degrassi related.)**

"Rachael." I say and smile slightly.

"So um…I don't mean to be nosy or anything but…what's up with you and your big group?"

"They're my siblings." I mumble, not wanting to ignore the kid that was being nice to the new girl but at the same time not wanting to talk.

"wow…you're parent must be a pretty busy person then." His eyes widen and I can't help but chuckle.

"No you have the wrong idea. I'm adopted and so is everyone else except Ka…Kyle." I catch myself and sigh when he doesn't say anything.

"Oh…so is the really big guy your boyfriend?" I thank god when the bell rings and everyone stands up to leave.

"I have to go." I say and grab my bag before rushing out of the room.

Finding my Science class isn't really all that hard. I just turn right and walk a few feet. My class is right next door to my homeroom.

"Oh, you must be my new student." I look up to see a woman around twenty nine smiling at me.

"Yeah…" I say and walk over to one of the lab tables.

"Oh no sweetie, you're seat is right over there. Your lab partner is Eli." She says and points to the lab table that's in the middle of the room.

"What about Eli?" I turn to see a rather tall boy walk in with a smirk.

"I was just telling your lab partner your name Eli." The teacher smiles and walks back to her desk.

"Hi…I'm Rachael." I say when he frowns slightly and look form the teacher over to me.

"Ms. Heebs I thought you said I could go this year without a lab partner." He says and ignores me.

"Eli you're the only person that was available. She's a good student. Her records show that she's won science fairs, and she's good with biology just like you. You two will get along just fine." Ms. Heedbs says with apologetic eyes.

"But…"

"Eli you're working with her whether you like it or not." She says and points to the seat next to me.

"fine." He sighs and drops his bag by the chair before sitting down.

"Look she's right okay? I'm good with science I won't be a bother to you." I say and frown when he glares at me.

"Look…I work solo with no help okay? So how's about this, I do all the work and you just sit there and look pretty. We'll get an A and I'll let you put your name on the work I've done." He says and nods with a slight smile.

"What? No! I'm not dumb Eli I can work too. I'm not just going to sit around." I protest.

"Well you don't have much of a choice." He hisses and looks up at the board when the bell rings, signaling to start class.

"Alright class, today we're going to watch a video. I suggest you take notes, you'll need them for your lab at the end of the week." The lights flicker off and the TV at the front of the room turns on.

I take out my note book and write down notes as the video plays. From the corner of my eye I see Eli glancing form the screen, to my notes, to me, and then back to the screen.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask when his glancing stops on me and he doesn't look away.

He grumbles something under his breath before looking up at the TV.

SUPERBOY:

History doesn't really entertain me for long. At first I'm paying attention but then the teacher starts droning on about China and I lose interest.

"Mr. Kent!" I look up and blink at the angry teacher.

"Yes?" I ask and look around to see all of the other kids either smiling in amusement or giving worried glances.

"Would you care to tell the class three of the major inventions the Chinese made before anyone else?" she asks and raises an eyebrow.

"They invented Fireworks, paper, and pottery before any other civilizations. Though many people forgot that the Chinese nation was the first to think of a material that they could use ink on they did invent paper by taking corn leaves or bamboo skin and pasting it together. Centuries afterwards the paper we use today was invented and everyone forgot about the original construction." I say and watch as the teacher stares at me wide eyed before sighing and turning back to the board.

"Wow…that's the first time a kid's shut up." I hear someone say behind me.

RED-AROW:

Math was extremely easy. Especially since I had already learned all this already.

"Alright class, homework for tonight is to complete pages forty six through forty eight in your text books." Mr. Wind says as he erases the writing on the board. At the sound of the bell I quickly stand up and grab my things.

"Royce?" before I can step out into the hallway calls me over and I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah?" I ask and plaster a smile on my face.

"Because you and your…siblings came in a few weeks late, you missed a few lessons. Why don't you take these and study?" he hands me a pile of papers and smiles.

"Um…sure." I sigh and nod as I stuff the pile into my bag.

"Alright, hurry along. Third period will start soon." With that I quickly walk out and towards my next class; P.E.

"You're late." Conner mumbles with I walk over to him.

"Where's Robin?" I ask and look around.

"She's in Wiseman's class…we're with Hardman." He mumbles and nods over to a short woman. She's wearing a bright hat along with a football Jersey and sweat pants.

"Alright…today while Wiseman takes his kids out to start lacrosse, we are going to start wrestling." She says and gazes at all of us.

"Um…Hardman…we have two new kids." Someone says. Immediately everyone turns to look at Conner and me.

"So we do. Boys step forward." She says.

We both take a few steps forward and watch as she smirks at us.

"Here at Harbor High we have a little ritual. All newbies have to do one of two things. Either Fifty pushups…or twenty pull ups." She gestures of to the black bar that's on the wall. **(We actually used to do this but for us it's either fifty pushups or ten flacon cries.)**

"pull-ups." I hear Conner mumble.

"Alright…go on." she nods and walks over to the bar.

"What about you pretty boy?" she looks over at me and I glance at the bar.

"same." I nod and her smirk grows.

"Alright…twenty…go." Conner jumps slightly to grab the bar and easily pulls himself up.

"One!" I hear a few kids scream out. With another sigh I reach up and grab the other bar and start my set.

"Why do we have to do this?" I hear him mutter as he pulls himself up for the tenth time.

"It's stupid but…respect worthy." I answer and pull myself up again.

"Alright Kent, you're done." I hear Hardman yell out. He sighs and drops back to the floor.

"Come on Morris, just three more."

I do my final three and just to see her reaction I keep going.

"Royce, come on you're done." Conner says as he stands next to Hardman.

"I just want to make sure our teacher doesn't underestimate us Conner." I say and I drop and walk back to my place with the other kids.

"Show of." He mumbles when we're standing next to each other.

"thanks." I smirk and watch as Harman starts explaining Wrestling.

ROBIN:

When my class walks in I freeze at the sight I'm met with.

"Hey aren't those the new boys?" I hear a girl as she passed by me.

"What are they doing?" I gasp and watch as grunting echoes through the gym. Conner and Roy are on the wrestling mat in a mess of limbs at Roy tries to break from Conner's hold.

"Tap out." he mumbles just barely loud enough to hear.

"Nope!" Roy screams and tries to break free again.

"Alright. Kent, Morris, we'll continue this tomorrow." the teacher says and smiles slightly when they both sigh as they get up.

"Good match by the way." She adds and nods.

"Alright Rachael, enough ogling hit the showers." I hear Coach Wiseman say when I don't move.

"Um…right." I nod and walk into the locker room.

After Gym I had Math. When I walked into the class room my body went cold. Eli was sitting down with a smirk on his face. And guess what? The only available seats were those in front of him, behind him, and to his sides.

Without thinking I sit in the seat to his left and take out a notebook and pencil.

"You again?" he mumbles and sighs.

"Me again." I mumble and watch as he frowns slightly before looking away from me.

"Alright, today we're moving onto Algebra. Oh! How rude of me I must have missed our new student. Hello." She smiles kindly at me. "What's your name dear?"

"Rachael." I answer and smile slightly.

"Ah yes…you're with the other new students. What are their names again?" she frowns slightly and looks off into the distance as if trying to remember a distant memory.

"Wallace, Conner, Royce, Megan, and Kyle." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh right! Where did you all move here from?" looking around I see everyone, even Eli, is looking at me with deep interest.

"Um…we moved here from New York City. Our father got transferred here for his job." I say easily. We had all practiced saying that just in case someone asked.

"Is the black haired cutie your boyfriend?" a girl asks and smiles. I had the urge to rip that smile off of her makeup covered face but instead I swallowed my rage and smiled back.

"He's my brother." I say through clenched teeth.

"What about the other one? The red head." A boy asks and smiles slightly. His smile is more kind than flirty and my teeth unclench as I sigh.

"Megan."

"No not the girl the guy…the one with freckles." All the girls giggle and Eli sighs before rolling his eyes.

"Wallace?" I frown slightly and he nods slightly.

"Alright class, as interesting as our new student is we can't spend the class asking her questions." With that the teacher turns and starts writing on the board.

"So the other girl's name is Megan?" I turn slightly and raise my eyebrows in surprise when I see Eli looking at me with a slight smirk.

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?" I whisper back and start to write.

"I never said that."

"Thus why I thought you were giving me the silent treatment." I say.

"Mr. Delgado I'm sure that whatever question you're asking her can wait until after my class. now get up here and solve this problem." Eli smiles slightly as he walks up to the board and starts scribbling.

"Um…not to be rude or anything. But don't waste your time with Eli. He's the type of guy that can't stay in a relationship for more than a week." I turn slightly to see the Girl behind me smiling sadly.

"I'm not interested anyway. I have a boyfriend." I whisper and smile widely before turning back to the board.

"Well just because you aren't interested now…doesn't mean you won't be interested later." She mumbles. I choose to ignore the last statement and turn back to the board.

"Very good Eli, now go sit down without flirting." Eli chuckles and walks back to his seat.

"I'm flattered that you're jealous Ms G but…there's no way I would flirt with her." he motions over to me and I have to bite my tongue to hold in a snarky remark.

"Yeah he's way too obsessed over Robin girl wonder to care about any other girl." I turn to see Eli's cheeks turn a dangerous shade of red.

"Shut up Roman." She growls and glares at the chuckling Brunet. **(I also watches the new Melissa and Joey with Chris Brochu so that's where I got Roman. : ))**

"Oh come on Eli, we all know it's true." Roman smirks.

"Enough. All of you." Ms Grunster says and sighs when the bell rings. "That was one of the shortest yet longest hours of my life." She sighs.

I grab my bag and stuff my notebook into it as I walk out of the room. Next I had lunch then Home Ec.

"Rachael!" I turn to see Conner walking over with a small frown.

"Hey Conner." I sigh and we keep walking towards the cafeteria.

"So are you excited about cheerleading tryouts after school?" he asks and lets his fingers brush against mine.

"Defiantly not." I grumble and return the favor by moving slightly so our shoulders bumped.

"How has your day been?" he asks as we get into the lunch line.

"Filled with odd greetings." I mumble and grab a tray.

"Same here." He says.

"A kid became my friend during first period, then a kid gave me the cold shoulder one hour and was kind of nice the next." I say.

"Girls keep looking at as if I'm as if I'm a piece of meat instead of some kid from Ney York." He grumbles after we pay for our lunch.

"Conner you look more like a God than a normal sixteen your old boy." I whisper.

"They could at least try to be less obvious." We sit down at one of the empty tables and I look around. It was true. These kids could at least try. More than half of the kids had their heads turned to us.

"hey." We look up to see a smiling Kaldur and a frowning Wally.

"hey." I say as Wally plops down next to me.

"I'm guessing you're having a bad day?" Conner asks Wally with a small smile.

"The worst!" he growls and stabs one of his nuggets with a fork.

"Hey you guys." Megan sits down with Roy. They both have smiles on their faces although Roy's is forced.

"Can I please stop smiling now?" he says through his teeth.

"Yes." Kaldur chuckles as Roy sighs before rubbing his cheeks.

"So Robin…how has your day been so far?"

Suddenly they all turn to look at me. And I blush.

"It's been…okay I guess." I say and sigh when they all smile slightly before starting to eat.

"Who's the dude that's starring at you?" I frown at Wally for a second before he nods over behind Conner. When I turn I see Eli and Adam sitting at a table with a few other kids. They're both starring with slight smiles.

"Adman and Eli." I mumble and turn back to my food.

"Which is which?" Megan asks and glances over.

"The black haired boy is Eli and the other one is Adam." I say and pick at the white blob that were supposed to be mashed potatoes.

SUPERBOY:

When we reach our next class, Megan, Rachael and I are put into a group.

"I need two eggs." I mumble as I read the directions for the cake we're supposed to be making.

"Here you go." I take the two eggs and carefully crash them.

"Hey, do you guys have some extra flour you can spare?" without looking up I push the bag over to the person gently.

"Um…thanks." They mumble and take a bit into their cup before leaving.

"Conner?" I look up to see a smiling Megan and a smirking Rachael.

"What?" I frown.

"That made my day." Rachael says and smiles.

ROBIN:

The sight of Conner not even looking up at the girl brought a big smile to my face. And the fact that she frowned in rejection only made things better.

"Alright, it's done." Megan takes the chocolate cake out of the oven and places it on the counter.

"Very good, it smells wonderful." Ms Lee says and inspects our cake.

"Thank you." We all say and smile.

After the bell rings I only have to go to Reading and I'm done with school.

"hey." I smile at Adam when I see him sitting in the back.

"hey." He smiles back.

"Is this seat safe?" I ask and sit next to him.

"yeah." He chuckles before his cheeks turn a light pink.

"So…um I noticed that you and Eli were together during lunch…" I say and frown slightly.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years." His smile grows.

"Oh…um…I guess I don't pin you as the type of guy he'd be friends with." I say and smile slightly.

"Well he kind of has to…My father married his mom a few months ago. He's my step brother."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. He isn't that bad after you get to know him though. He's a good friend."

"If you say so." With that, the bell rings and we start class.

WALLY:

Kaldur, Conner, Roy, and I sit near the top of the bleachers as we watch the girls try out.

"Thank you for trying out, we'll post the names tomorrow. Bye!" the blond that had just done her cheers smiles and nods before walking to the parking lot.

"Next!"

Robin steps up and sighs before lifting her arms and starting her routine.

"We're number 1, not 2, not 3 not 4 We're gonna win, not lose, not tie the score We're on the top, not bottom, not in between We're the Bumblebee girls and can't be beat!"

She starts with a cartwheel, then a front flip, a hand stand, a no handed cartwheel, and she ends with a perfect split.

"Ouch," Roy hisses and places his hand on his thigh. "I felt that one." he winces.

"Wow… I didn't even know she could do that." Conner mumbles and stares down at his girlfriend.

One of them smiles widely as the others walk towards the bench.

"So how'd we do?" Robin stands up and stands next to Megan.

"Well I thought you both did great and I really hope you forgive me for this." The next thing I know the rest of the girls are standing behind Robin and Megan with a tub of water. Before I can scream Robin and Megan and soaked.

"Superboy don't!" Roy hisses but it's too late. I hear a crack before Conner is tumbling down the bleachers. With a thud he lands on the track.

"I tried to warn him," Roy mumbles. Kaldur, Roy and I laugh as we run down.

"Are you okay?"Kaldur asks when we reach a glaring Conner.

"Did she just say initiation?" he growls and sits up.

"Yup." Roy chuckles and helps the big guy up.

"great." He grumbles.

"You broke the bleachers?" Robin walks over with a smile.

"I thought you weren't excited about joining the team?" I tease.

"whatever." She chuckles.

"Here." Conner removes his jacket and wraps it around Robin's shoulders in an attempt to stop her chattering teeth.

"Dude!" Roy whispers and elbows me in the ribs.

"Ouch! What?" I glare at him and watch as he tugs on my jacket sleeve before nodding at a shivering Megan. "_oh_. Here…Megan." I unzip and remove the soft and comfy material before wrapping it around Megan. She smiles slightly and quickly pushes her arms through the sleeves. I zip it up and bring the hood up to cover her cold ears.

"Thanks Wally." She smiles and hugs her waist.

"No problem." I smile and get her bag as well as mine.

"Aww…Wally's being sweet." Rachael smiles as she and Conner start walk to the school gates.

"whatever." I grumble and watch as Conner wraps an arm around her shoulders when her teeth don't stop chattering. "Conner no! That makes it so obvious that you two aren't siblings!" I hiss and quickly shove his arm away.

"But I'm cold! This jacket isn't warm." She whines.

"Fine then you warm her." Conner hisses and glares lightly.

"Fine I will." I hiss back and wrap an arm loosely around Rachael's shoulders. She sighs and leans into my side before laying her head on my shoulder.

"You aren't as warm."

"Beggars can't be choosers." I say and squeeze her she chuckles and lifts her head before pushing me lightly.

"Come on." Megan giggles and we all get into the ship.

"We're out of sight, move it Mr. 'it'll give us away'." Conner smiles and pulls Robin out of my arms easily.

"You have Megan Wally. She's still shivering." I watch as Megan's now green skin turns a light shade of pink.

"Fine. She's nicer anyway." I stick out my tongue teasingly as I wrap an arm around the Martian's waist.

"Wally, I have to drive." She giggles softly and pushes me gently towards my seat.

"Okay. We can snuggle later." I wink and plop into my chair.

"Oh please! Some one hand me a barf bag!" Roy makes vomit noises as we take off.

"Baby!" Robin and I scream.

"Thank you!" Roy screams back.

"Hey that isn't fair! Robin isn't in her seat; she's on Conner's lap!" I shout and point.

"Fine I'll sit down. Just quit the screaming." With that she rolls her eyes and smiles as she sits in her own chair.

"good." I cross my arms.

"You three act like babies." Conner comments with a smile.

"Will they ever grow up? Well that's a mystery to everyone." Kaldur adds and chuckles. I had seen him smile and laugh more today than ever before.

"What's her name Kaldur?" I ask and smirk when he blushes.

"What?" he mumbles.

"You're never this happy. What's her name?"

"Ooh! Kaldur and a girl sitting in a tree!" Roy starts and I join in.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" he grumbles and goes back to our leader rather than our brother.

"Leave him alone you guys." Robin says with a smile.

"Thank you." Kaldur sighs and looks out the window. "Melanie." He mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Roy frowns and I roll my eyes.

"Her name is Melanie dumbo." I say.

"Shut up Pinocchio!"

"Guys!" we both shut up at the sound of an annoyed Rachael.

"We're home." Megan says.

ROBIN:

After taking a shower and changing into Sweatpants, socks, and a sweater, I was laying on Conner's bed.

"You're still cold." He mumbles and places my hand on his warm cheek.

"very." I mumble and snuggle closer to him.

"Remind me again why we left Wally and Megan alone in the kitchen?" he says and leans down to place his lips on my temple.

"Because it's obvious that they're crushing on each other and I think it's about time that Wally got a taste of a happy ending. And Megan deserves to be happy too." I say.

"Hm…" he mumbles and moves so that the blanket reaches our chins.

"You aren't paying attention." I say and smile slightly when he chuckles and nods.

"You caught me…I just want to hear your voice." He whispers.

The lights were off and because this room had no windows, I couldn't see his face. His blanket was soft and fuzzy while his bed was comfy. I would happily fall asleep right now but…the want to be with Conner mattered more than rest.

"You could have just said so." I mumble and smile when his lips meet mine.

"What would be the fun in that?" he asks when he pulls away.

"Don't know."

"Conner! Robin! Dinner's ready." we both sigh at the sound of knocking.

"We'll be right out!" Conner calls back.

"Come on." I say and sit up.

"Hold on." He pulls me back down gently and lays my head on his pillow.

"What?" I turn my head to where I think he is.

"Hold still for just a second." I feel his weight remove from the mattress and suddenly there's a dim light; his lamp.

"What are you doing?" I ask and watch as he digs through his desk drawer.

"Superman gave something to me a few days ago; I want to give it to you." He mumbles and keeps searching.

"What is it?" I sit up.

"this." He walks back and sits next to me with a black box in his hand.

"What is it?" I repeat when he hands me the box.

"Open it and you'll see."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" I tease and open the box. What I see leaves me speechless, surprised, and teary eyed.

**Okay so this was a quick post : ) and it's super long. 16 pages! Equal to around three to four chapters. No one is reviewing! I'm posting these long chapters for you guys to review! : ( and no one answered my question from the last chapter! What is Conner's pet…ball…thing. I don't know what to call it! So please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!**

**Here's the site for the ring, just take out all the spaces.: h t t p : / / w w w . u r b a n – m a l e . c o m / I m g / p / 6 6 6 7 – 2 5 9 4 – t h I c k b o x . j p g **

"he said that there's an old human tradition. A couple wears something from he other to show everyone else that they're in a relationship. I know it isn't originally mine and that I don't have anything that's yours but…" he trails off and moves his hand so that something silver glints in the light of the lamp.

"You're giving me a ring?" I ask and take the silver band out of the box.

"Am I not supposed to?" he mumbles and frowns.

"Um…it's just a surprise. No one's ever given me something like this. Well Wally, Roy and I have a hand shake but it'd not nearly as special as this." The silver ring is simple; it doesn't have a stone or gem but the designs that are carved into it are deep and complicated making it look strong yet beautiful.

"So will you wear it?" he asks and smiles.

"Of course I will." I slip the ring onto my right ring finger and smile when it fits perfectly.

"Um…here, I have a better idea." He says and gently takes the ring off my finger and reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a a thin chain and easily slips the ring through it before clasping the necklace around my neck. "I don't think you want Batman seeing it anytime soon. He just barely let us be together." He says and smiles.

"Right. Come on, if you don't get down to the kitchen Wally's going to come drag us over." I say and try to pull him up. "Please?" I sigh when he doesn't budge.

"okay." He chuckles and stands up. On our way to the kitchen I slip the chain under my shirt to hide the ring. It wasn't that I didn't want the others to see it; I just knew that if Wally and Roy saw it I'd never hear the end of their teasing.

"It took you long enough!" Wally grumbles.

"sorry." We both mumble and sit down. After we're all at the table Megan finally places our plates in front of us.

"So Superboy, you're gonna try out for the team on friday?" Roy asks as he eats his Spaghetti eagerly.

"yeah…wally aren't you going to try out for the track team?" Conner asks.

"yeah. Tryouts are tomorrow." Wally says through his mouthful of pasta.

"Robin and I have our first practice tomorrow." Megan says with a smile.

"We do?" I frown and look at her.

"Yes. Uncle John told me a few minutes ago."

"Looks like Conner and Wally's have their own personal cheerleaders pretty soon." Roy says with a smile.

"Kaldur's trying out for the soccer team, aren't you going to tell him anything?" Wally grumbles.

"I don't have anything against Soccer actually." Roy says and keeps eating. "Besides, I think Melanie's got him hyped up enough." Kaldur's cheeks turn pink at the comment but keeps eating.

"ahem." When we look up we see our mentors standing by the fridge.

"Uncle b- I mean…flash!" Wally smiles brightly.

"Hey Kid. How was your day?"

"Well let me see…it went horrible." Wally mumbles and stuffs more food into his mouth.

"And yours Kaldur?" Aquaman asks with a smile.

"Very good my king." Kaldur answers with a grin.

"Superboy? How was your first day at school?" Superman is all business at the moment and Superboy is the same.

"It went fine…a few kinks here and there but fine." Conner says before grinning slightly.

"I'm guessing that…you made your impression?" Conner blushes and nods quickly.

"Robin?" even without seeing Bruce's eyes I can tell that he's worried and anxious.

"It was perfect…and I made the team." I say and smile.

"Roy?" Green arrow looks over at the red head cautiously.

"It was okay I guess." Roy mumbles with a shrug.

"Megan, you've told me every detail of your day already." Megan blushes and smiles slightly.

"Alright did any of you see any activity out of the ordinary?" Bruce goes from concerned father to dark knight in an instant.

"I didn't." I sigh. "Everything was…calm."

"Neither did I. I mean sure there were a few weird kids but nothing out of the prdinary." Wally says with a shake of his head.

"Um…there is one kid that caught my attention." Roy mumbles and looks up.

"Who?" Bruce and Clark ask at the same time.

"Elijah. Elijah Bornstein. He's not like the other kids. One minute he'll be surrounded by others and the next he'll be alone. He always has this…cocky look on his face and...whenever I see him my mind says that there's something wrong with him but I don't know what." Roy mumbles softly.

"We'll be a background check on him and analyze as closely as we can, do you think you can get close to him?" Bruce asks.

"I can try." Roy nods.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Clark asks and looks at all of us.

"no." we mumble after a few seconds.

"alright. We'll see you all tomorrow." Bruce says and nods before leading the other heroes out of the room.

"so…did anyone make friends?" Megan asks quietly.

"I made one. His name's Andrew. He's a nice kid." I say and pick at my food.

"so did I. Cory. He didn't tell me his last name." Roy says with a sigh.

"Melanie and Marco. They're twins." Kaldur says.

"I made a few too. Their names were Angel, Corbin, and Libya." Wally says and nods. "They're all in my science class."

"I met some guy in my history class. His name was…Kendall or something like that." Conner says before yawning.

"I made friends too…." Megan says with a small frown, as if thinking about something and too preoccupied to give us a full answer.

"I'm going to bed," Roy says and picks up his plate.

"Me too." Kaldur follows Roy out.

"I think it's best we all get some rest." I say and kiss Conner's cheek before walking out.

CONNER:

The next day we all woke up and got ready, as usual there was a bit of bickering along with laughs and chuckles.

"Conner?" before I can step off the ship Rachael catches my arm.

"What is it?" I frown slightly and watch as she reaches into her pocket before pulling out a small square of paper.

"here, I know it's not something that you can wear, but it's still one of my most prized possessions. I want you to have it, as part of that tradition you were talking about. She hands me the paper and I look down at it.

I see a man, a woman, a teenage boy (**I watched Batman Forever and Robin had a brother so…I'm going to involve him in this story.)** and a small girl around the age of three or four.

"It's my mom, my dad, my brother, and me." she says with a small smile. "It's the only picture I have of us."

"Are you sure you want me to keep this?" I ask and look up at her with a smile.

"yes." She nods and smiles back.

"okay…" with that I pull out my wallet-Superman gave it to me along with some money just in case I ever needed it when he gave me the rings- and put the small picture on the slot with the plastic cover.

"Come on guys!" Roy calls out. We both walk towards them hear the Bio Ships' door close.

"I think we should spend time with our new…friends." Roy mumbles and looks at all of us.

"what?" Wally frowns.

"we can't stay in this group forever guys. it causes to much attention. Slowly we're going to have to find a clique. Conner you're eventually going to end up on the football team with the jocks. Same you Kaldur, and you wally. Megan you're going to hang out with the other cheerleaders. Robin I know you don't want to be with the cheerleaders so where are you going to go?" Robin shrugs and sighs. "we need to figure this out." Roy says before starting to walk.

"I'll sit with Melanie during lunch if that's okay with all fo you." Kaldur says.

We all nod and Wally's the next to say he'll have lunch with his new friends. Soon the only ones that are still going to have lunch together are Rachael and I.

"Just don't sit to close okay?" Wally says before walking away from our group.

"Wally where are you going?" Roy asks but sighs and nods when Wally walks over to another group of kids that welcome him with smiles and pats on the back.

"See? Wally found his clique.

"Bye." Kaldur smiles and walks over to a Girl that's smiling wiudely at him.

"Megan! Rachael!" we all turn to see the bumblebees waving the girls over.

"Um…we'll see you guys at lunch." Rachael says and walks to the group with Megan.

ROBIN:

When I get into Homeroom I find Adam glaring at the desk.

"hey." I sigh and sit down next to him before stuffing my new cheer uniform in my bag.

"a cheerleader? You're a cheerleader?" he suddenly turns his glare to me.

"my sister talked me into trying out and I made the team." I say and frown slightly. "why is that a problem?"

"I thought that you were the type of girl that was nice…and sweet. But really you're one of them in disguise." He hisses.

"what are you talking about?" I ask in shock.

"you're a bumblebee…you're a bumblebee!" he sighs and shakes his head.

"just because I wear this uniform doesn't mean I'm not the girl you think I am." I say and place my hand on his arm.

"yes it does! They're going to turn you into a stuck up…" before he can finish his sentence the bell rings and he sighs.

"Adam?" I watch him stand angrily and walk out of the room. 'I lost my only normal friend…because I joined the cheerleading team?' I think to myself as I walk to Science.

Eli is already in his seat, starring out the window with a blank look on his face.

"Oh…hey." He mumbles when I sit down.

"What is it with your brother and Cheerleader?" I blurt out and blush when he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." He mumbles and sighs "he doesn't like them."

"Why not? Just because I joined the team doesn't mean I'm mean or stuck up." I say.

"Look…I don't know how Adam's mind works exactly, I just know that he's never liked cheerleaders. Even before I met him he hated them. Might as well accept it." With that the bell rings and Eli turns his attention to the board.

"I'm not going to accept that. At least not until I find out why." I hiss and watch as he turns his head back to look at me.

"Why do you want to know? Just move on." He says.

"no." I turn to the board while he stares at me with a friewn.

"You're either very stubborn or very determined"

"I'm both." I answer.

ELI:

When she turns back to the board I feel the familiar press against my temples. My eyes start to sting slightly and I have to close them to stop my contacts from being ruined by the force my hypnosis.

"Eli!" slowly I open my eyes and wince when the bright lights make me feel like I'm on fire.

"Yeah?" I mumble and rub my temples.

"Pay attention. My class isn't a place to catch up on sleep." I nod slightly and watch as turns back to her lesson.

"Are you okay?" I ignore Rachael's question turn away from her. I don't know why but whenever I'm around her my powers start to go haywire and I can't control them as easily as I normally can. It's like my mine wants her under its control and will go to any lengths to get her, even exposing itself in front of everyone.

_Get a grip Eli! You've been able to control yourself for over five years…this girl isn't going to push you back to square one._ I scream in my head and take a deep breath before slowly calming my mind down to a point where I felt like I was floating.

"Eli?" my peaceful state is ruined by the feeling of someone pulling on my sleeve.

"What?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to help me? my hands are full." I turn and see her holding two beakers.

"What?" I frown and look around to see everyone pouring the contents of the beaker into the liquid in a cup in front of them.

"The experiment. I need you to fill the beaker will water; my hands are full." She says and raises an eyebrow. I nod and grab the glass cup and fill is halfway.

"That's too much." She says and frowns.

"What are you talking about? It's fine." I say and glare when she shakes her head stubbornly.

"Here, let me just…" slowly she sets the beakers on the table and takes a hold of my hand gently.

"What are you doing?" I ask and watch as she tilts my hand and slowly pours some of the water out.

"there." She says and takes the cup.

"That's not enough water." I say and frown down at the small amount.

"Really?" she raises her eyebrow again and hands me one of the beakers. "pour that in."

When I do I see bubbles form and stick to the walls of the cup.

"Now this." She mumbles and pours in the contents of her beaker. Slowly the bubbles grow until foam builds up and reaches the rim. I stops just before it spills and then recedes back until it disappears.

"Very good Rachael." Looking up is smiling from one of the other tables. Their experiment was now all over the table and floor.

"How did you know?" I ask and pour the water intot he sink.

"common sense."

"cute…but really how did you know?" I take the beaker form her hands and wash them out as well.

"I don't know. I just did." As that moment the bell rings and I suddenly get that sudden tug again.

"Eli?" he hand lands on my elbow when I clutch the left side of my head.

"I'm…fine." I say through the pain before taking my stuff and walking away.

SUPERBOY:

When I walk into my second period class there's a group of kids huddled around my desk.

"Excuse me." I push through and stop when I see a black haired boy smirking up at the other students…while sitting in my seat. "you're in my seat." I say and place my hand on the wooden desk.

"Really? I don't see your name on it." His smirk turns into a cocky grin.

"I don't see your name on it either." I say and frown.

"Conner. Come on find a seat." I turn to see my teacher wlak in with books in her arms.

"There aren't any more empty seats." I say and watch as she looks around at the occupied desks.

"Hm…well why don't you use my desk for now." I sigh and sit in the chair up front.

"New kid." someone coughs and mutters the words before several other kids do the same.

"oh…that's right we have another new comer." The old woman says and turns to the boy. "what's your name sweetie?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"Cameron." The new boy says and leans back in his chair.

"it's nice to meet you. Now please sit up in that chair. You're here to learn not slack off." With every word 's voice sharpens until she's screaming at the boy.

"um…sure." Cameron's eyes widen slightly as he slides up smoothly.

"Good! Alright class, today we're going back to the problems in Egypt, as you know…"

ROBIN:

I can hear Coach Wiseman screaming at the boys who are trying out for track across the field clearly. Wally sticks out like a sore thumb in his basket ball shorts and loose T-shirt. His red hair doesn't help much either.

"Alright ladies! You think you've got what it takes to be on my team?" I crack a smile at the sight of Wally sighing heavily.

"okay girls time to start practice." When I turn I see Skylark-the team captain- smiling happily at all of us.

"are we actually going to practice today or are we here to see the guys try out?" one of the girls asks with a bored expression.

"Actually today we're practicing lifts with our Killer Bees." Betty- Skylark's friend- says with a grin.

"Um…I thought we were the bumble bees." Megan says with a frown.

"_we_ are. But _they_ aren't" Skylark points behind us and I turn to see six tall, well built boys walking out of the boy's locker room.

"Girls meet Mike, Rubin, Mark, Angel, Carlos, and Dennis." Betty says loudly.

"They're our spotters and teammates." Skylark adds and walks over to the bulkiest one.

"Hey…I'm Mark." He says with a nod and half grin.

Mark isn't as tall as Roy but still tall. His build is bulky but not strong like Conner's. his eyes are a dark navy blue and his hair is a honey brown color. He's the type of guy that looks like a football player, and would be one if he were straight. The way Mark's eyes twinkle with a sort of innocence is a dead giveaway that Mark is in fact gay.

"This is Carlos and Angel." Betty points to the two boys that look very much alike. They both was ebony colored locks that aren't quite long but defiantly aren't short. "They're twins." Betty smiles and places her hand on one of their shoulders flirtatiously.

"I'm Mike." The skinniest one mumbles and waves shyly. I can already tell he's a bookworm that only does cheerleading because he was dragged into it.

"He's also my cousin." Skylark smiles proudly at the lanky boy who sighs and nods in response.

"I'm Denis, this is Rubin." The one with blond hair says with a happy smile. The boy next to him has his arms crossed and is examining each and every one of us as if mentally grading us on out appearances.

"Okay these guys are here to help lift our main attention getters. That's me, Betty, Mega, Rachael, Lulu, Isabel, and Brianna.

"Megan you're partnered up with Mike since he's about your size. Lulu you're with Angel, Betty, you're with Carlos, Isabel you're with Dennis, I'm with Rubin, and Rachael you get Mark because your small body and his big frame really go well together." Skylark smiles widely before turning to the rest of the team. "the rest of you are going to be standing in front of us, cheering your butts off."

WALLY:

Tryouts are simple enough; just a few timed laps. By the time we're done all the other guys are oanting and sweting while I didn't even break a sweat.

"West!" Wiseman's voice makes me jump but I turn around anyway.

"yah Coach?" I answer and watch as he walks over with a smirk.

"congratulations son, you made the team." he says before turning to the rest of the guys. "along with Kenan, Aron, Ceaser, Jose, David, Josh, Peter, Juan, and Raymond." The other nines guys smile widely and nod whielt he toehrs sigh tiredly and wave the smiling man off as they walk towards the parking lot.

"so coach, when's our first practice?" I ask.

"In a few days. I have to get this football team ready too." He mumbles and sighs. "Are any of your siblings trying out Morris?" he asks and looks up towards Kaldur, Roy, and Conner.

"Yeah, Conner is." I say and point to him.

"Good…this school is good at a lot of things but football isn't one of them." With that Coach walks away.

After showering I walk over to the bleachers and sit next to Roy.

"Did you make it?" he mumbles boardly as he scribbles in his notebook.

"Of course." I say and drop my bag.

"when is this going to end?" Conner groans and nods over to the group of fumbling girls. There are six guys watching with annoyed expressions as half of the cheerleaders giggle loudly while the other half tries to calm them down.

"What's going on?" I ask and frown.

"well first they started to practice doing a pyramid…but then one fo the guys lost his hold on Robin;s waist and she fell." Kaldur mumbles and sighs.

"but then another one caught her and let the girl he was holding fall. They all started laughing and now they won't start practicing again." Conner finishes with a groan.

"Robin almost fell?" I frown and look down to see Megan and Rachael standing by two of the guys with angry looks on their faces.

"Almost." Roy mumbles and places a hand on Superboy who's glaring angrily to the guy that's nw talking to Robin with a wide smile.

"Okay! Enough. We'll just have to have practice tomorrow. You guys can go home." One of them screams over the madness.

"Finally. Let's go." Conner grumbles and roughly grabs his backpack before walking down to the track.

"…Eli isn't the most talkative person trust me. maybe we can switch lab partners? I'd happily trade places with you."

"thanks but no thanks. I can deal with Eli on my own." Robin says before smiling slightly and walking towards us. As soon as her body turns away from the guy her smile disappears and is replaced by an annoyed glare.

"Come on." I sigh and wrap an arm around her shoulders when I hear her grumbling under her breath.

"why are boys so…difficult and dense?" I hear Megan sigh as she walks beside Roy and Kaldur.

"hey!" I frown.

"oh! Not any of you…I meant the others." she sighs and looks over to a group of seniors that are huddled around a truck while smirking at the other girls that are walking away from the track.

"Wally to tight!" looking down I gasp at the sight of my arm constricting Rachael so tightly that she;s turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"sorry." I say and let my arm drop quickly.

"You really need to get that anger out of your system." She sighs and rub her shoulder before wlaking forward to stand next to Conner.

"And you need to start on that pile of homework you left on my desk." Conner says with a smile.

"Do I have to?" she sighs and looks up at Kaldur tiredly.

"Yes." Kaldur says firmly.

Suddenly I hear a soft beeping and Rachael looks down at her watch thingy.

"There's a robbery at Harbor Bank." She says as her holo-computer appears.

"let's go." I say happily.

"Wally…we arn;t in uniform. Conner frowns.

"We need to get to the ship!" with a few glances we all get the hint and start running towards the bio-ship.

"hurry!" Roy screams as Megan jogs into the ship. Slowly we take off and then eccelerate.

"I'm ready." I hear Conner mumble. When I look over I see him flipping his shirt to reveal the red S.

"So am I." Rachael sighs as she drops her jeans and shirt to reveal her hidden uniform she places her mask over her face quickly as well.

"where' your cape?" I ask before yanking off my shirt.

"Right here." She hold up a small square. With one small flick it grown into her long cape. She easily clips it into place and smiles widely.

"I'm ready!" Megan says after a few seconds.

"Let's do this." Roy chuckles and runs a hand through his hair happily.

"Wally are you ready?" Kaldur is in his gear already, somehow getting ready before me.

"yeah." I mumble as I wiggle out of my pants to show off my suit.

"Don't forget these." Megan tosses me my goggles with a smile.

"There!" Robin points down to a group of screaming people.

"We're going down." Megan says as the ship start to slowly lower its self. "everyone ready to drop?" she asks calmly.

"Yeah." Roy says with a smirk.

SUPERBOY:

When we reach the bank all I see is multiple workers laying face down. Some were crying in fear, others were shaking out of terror.

"Superboy and robin…you know what to do." Kaldur whispers before he and Wally head towards the vault in the back of the building.

"Come on Miss Martian." Roy mumbles and runs to the desks in front of us.

"This way!" Rachael hisses and makes her way towards one fo the computers.

"_Kaldur to Superboy. Can you hear me?"_

"yes." I sigh and watch as Rachael works quickly.

"There's three of them at the vault…" Robin says and I repeat it to Kaldur.

"What about everywhere else?" I ask.

"In all there's five." She answers and frowns.

"Guess again princess." When I look up I barely have time to think before I feel a burning sensation on my lower back and collapse with pain.

"Superboy!" Robin screams in shock. I can't see much through my blurry eyesight but I can make out two figures. One is Rachael and the other is a boy.

"Aww. Did the poor birdie lose her protector?" the boy asks in a false caring tone.

"You are really going to regret doing that." Robin growls and pulls out one of her bird-a-rangs.

"Don't think so sweetie." I hear a gasp as Robin is lifted a few feet into the hair by some sort of rope.

"What is this?" she screams and starts clawing at the rope.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he moves over and ties her hands quickly and roughly before un attaching her watch.

"What are you doing?" she kicks at the boy but every time her feet hit him he only chuckles in amusement.

"that's enough Amedeo. Let's not play with the trash we have to take out." another boy walks over form somewhere behind me with a smirk.

"you know I've always wondered what's under this mask." Amedeo smirks and lifts his hand to the edge to Robin's domino mask.

"No!" Robin turns her head and bites down on Amedeo's hand. I smile slightly at the sound of a yelp.

"She bit me!" Amedeo shouts and hugs his hand to his chest.

"Leave her alone man! You need to start getting the info we need." The other boy shouts angrily.

"Chill out Ori."

"Harbor Ruination!" I gasp when I recall where I had heard these anmes from.

"Cool! Super idiot know who we are!" Amedeo says before chuckling.

"That isn't a good thing idiot!" the second boy mumbles.

Amedeo rolls his eyes and reaches into a hidden pocket in his pants. He pulls out a thin black cord and plugs it into the side of the computer with a smile.

"Alright let's see what I can do." Amedeo starts typing away and before long soft dings come from the computer.

"We're in." the second boy sighs happily before repeating what he had just said into a walkie talky.

"great! But we have company!" someone groans.

"Superboy! We need some help!" I hear Wally's voice through my communicator and groan.

"Hey…look." Amadeo reaches over and slowly plucks the small black device from my ear. "cool. I got a new toy." With that he shoves the communicator into his ear happily.

"come on Amedeo we don't have much time left." Ori sighs and reaches into the bag around his shoulders. "here, don't let them get away or I'll kill you alright?" Amedeo takes the gun and nods befor Ori walks towards the vault.

"what a shame…you were oh so cute." I hear a girl's voice sigh.

"Liya." Robin mumbles as she keeps struggling witht her rope.

"the one and only." A girl comes into view and I gasp at what's she's holding. "I got Speedy."

"it's Red Arrow now!" Robin and I say immediately. It had become instinct a few days back for some reason.

"whatever!" Liya shouts back and drops Roy a few feet form me. he's unconscious and by the way his breathing is labored I have a feeling he's injured.

"alright good. Now go to the computers…and ope the safe without setting off the alarm." I groan when another voice comes into hearing distance.

"Yes Elio…I will." A monotone voice answers.

"Nice job Elio." Amedeo says as a lady sits down at the computer and starts typing frantically.

"it was simple enough." Another boy comes into view as he palces a hand on the lady's shoulder possessively.

"idiots." I chuckle at Robin;s smug voice.

"excuse me?" Eli turns to look at a dangling Robin.

"you're all idiots for doping this." She spits out angrily.

"Robin…Girl Wonder, part of the Dinamic Duo, always Cheating death, oh so popular with teenage boys…what are doing here?" Elio takes a few steps forward with every word until his face in mere inches form Robin's.

"Get away from her!" I growl and try to move but wince and groan when pain strikes my body.

"sweetie I don't think you understand." Elio touches the dark tinted glasses that hide his eyes with a smirk. "I can control you if I wanted to. Turn you into my own personal slave…I could do anything I wanted to…so watch your mouth unless you want me to do very bad things to you." Elio whispers before walking back to the lady.

"Superboy…code…12." Robin gasps before taking a deep breath. I take one too and watch as she easily pull her hand free from the rope and tosses out six sleep gas bombs. They explode as soon as they leave her hands and I have to close my eyes to protect them.

"Idiot! Why didn't you get her belt?" Elio shouts as gas fills the air.

"it's clear." I hear two feet touch onto the ground as I open my eyes.

"where…where did they go?" I ask and looks around to only see the lady that Elio had controlled.

"I thought I had them." Robin looks around in shock and turns to me. "oh…right." she bends down and pulls something from my back. I feel my muscles relax and slowly stand up.

"Come on maybe the others are still here." Ir un towards the vault and freeze at what I see.

"Whoa." Robin sighs and walks into the now empty metal room.

"Ouch!" Wally's laying in a corner balled up and groaning in pain.

"Wally what happened?" Robin runs over to him and I walk over to an unconscious Megan.

"We were doing great but then Kaldur came in and…it wasn't Kaldur." Wally mumbles.

"where; Kaldur?" I ask as I inspect Megan for any broken bones.

"by the safes." Wally mumbles and points to a small door at the back of the vault.

"stay with them." Robin mumbles and rub into the room.

ROBIN:

I only see Kaldur panting by a wall…nothing else. Most of the safes are open with nothing left inside and the few that have remained closed are in a condition where a few swings with a hammer with open them easily.

"Kaldur?" I walk over to him and watch him pant for breath.

"They're gone…" she sighs and shakes his head. "They left with all the money."

"How? We always catch the bad guys how was this time any different?" I ask as I help him to the others.

"They're smarter than the others Robin. We need to train…they're different form all he others we've fought." Kaldur drops next to Wally and sighs. "

"this isn't supposed to be happening like this." I groan and plop down next to him.

ELI:

I watch on Amadeo's IPad eagerly after we reach the auto garage.

"Anything interesting?" Cameron asks with a sigh.

"No…we beat them huh?" I sigh and pause when the video gets to the point where only Robin's face is in view.

"Yeah…it was fun." Leah says happily.

"Dude look at all this money!" Eliot screams from the table that covered with green paper.

" Eli?" looking over I see Leah looking at me with a frown. "Why are you so interested in her? you had the chance to hypnotize her and you blew it…why?" she sits down on my lap and I sigh as I push her off.

"I've hypnotized you Leah and it's not happening again." I say.

I already knew what she wanted; for me to take over her mind. Cameron's little sister was cute and all but just not my type. She was happy with the idea of me using her for my own benefits and I couldn't be happy about what even though I've tried countless times.

"she'd never give you a chance! Why not just settle with what you have?" she screams after me as I walk towards my room.

"Because moving forward is better than pulling over!" I shout back.

"hey." Adam sighs without looking up from his laptop.

"hey… so how's your next disguise working out?" I ask and sit on my bed.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" he groans and closes the lid to the commuter.

"Oh come on…you're the only one that can do this, you're important to the team.

Adam, also known as Remi which stands for Really Interesting Morphing Individual, sighs and nods.

"fine." He closes his eyes and I watch in amazement as his hair darkens and grows as his clothes change form and color.

"wow…you really are an R.E.M.I" I smile widely at his new appearance.

"You know say that because I now look like your crush." Even his voice sounds like hers.

"Okay just because you look like Robin, it doesn't mean I'm head over heels for you." I roll my eyes but can't help myself from running my eyes over the cape and vest along with the tight leggings and boots.

"Gross you're checking out your brother!" suddenly Adam turns back into himself and I chuckle.

"Shut up. I'm going out, I'll see you later." With that I I grab my jacket form the floor and walk out again.

"Eli! Check this out." when I reach the living room I have no choice but to walk over to Orinio.

"What is it?" I ask and look down at the black plastic earpiece.

"It's a communicator. The same type that the Justice and Young Justice league use." Orinio says happily.

"Oh…cool. I'll see you later." I mumble and walk out to the cold streets. Hugging my jacket close to my body I start running back toward Happy Harbor and away from Low Side.

ROBIN:

Back home we're all recovering form our injuries and bruises.

"You're to stay home tomorrow. all of you." Batman grumbles as he rubs on some burn pitment onto my bruised wrists.

"Stay still Kid." Flash murmurs as he inspects his nephew.

All of our mentors had shown up after they heard what happened. we were all being treated like little children after a very intense scolding from Bruce and Superman.

"alright, next up is your waist." Bruce mumbles after my wrists stop burning so badly.

"do I really have to?" I mumble and look around before blushing.

"please?" he mumbles and looks around as well.

Reluctantly and unclip my cape and lift my vest slightly to reveal purple and slightly black bruises.

"Dear God." Bruce gasps as his fingers lightly brush my skin to rub on the white cream.

"it burns." I hiss in pain and he nods.

"I know…just hold still and it'll be over soon." Sure enough after Bruce's warm hands pass over my skin a few times the burning becomes a bearable stinging.

"Okay…anything else hurt?" I lowers my vest and re-clips my cape with a small smile.

"no." I sigh and smile back.

"are you sure you don't want to come home just for tonight?" he asks as he shoves the tube of ointment back into his belt.

"yeah. You'll visit anyway right?" I watch him stand and sigh again.

"yeah. Just be sure not to sleep on your side okay?" I nod and he kisses my forehead- something he hasn't done since I was eleven- and walks out of the room.

"Good night." Flash follows Bruce out and after him everyone else leaves.

"Good night." I mumble and start walking away.

"Robin waits!" Conner catches up when I'm in front of the door that leads me into Megan and my room.

"What is it Conner? I'm really tired." I say and yawn.

"i…I want to tell you something." He mumbles and takes a step closer.

"What?" I ask when I'm backed against the door.

He pressed his lips gently to mine before speaking.

"i…Rachael I love you." He whispers. I feel my body freeze before a warm tingly feeling spreads through my body.

"You…what?

**Okay! So no reviews means you guys wait. But this chapter is the longest one of all the others! I really liked how this one turned out : ) please review and please answer the question I asked in the last two chapters? Anyway…yeah. **


	12. Chapter 12

SUPERBOY:

I can hear my heart beat thumping away in my ears as I watch her stare up at me.

"I love you." I repeat without stuttering this time. This only pushes her deeper into her shocked state.

"You…love me?" she whispers as she blinks a few times.

"yes." I suddenly get the urge to chuckle at her completely shocked face. "why is that such a surprise to you?" my lips lift slightly into a grin and she slowly relaxes.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately Conner? I'm convinced that someone is writing our lives rather than fate pushing us ahead. In the reality that's supposed to exist…boys like you don't love girls like me." she runs her hand through her hair and lingers at the points.

"Well if someone is writing our lives…I'm thankful that they have a sense of romance. And the reality that you thought you knew isn't the reality that we're in right now…what I'm trying to say is…do you love me too?" my hands seem to have minds of their own as they place themselves on her upper arms gently.

"Yes…but are you sure about the L word?" her eyes gleam with tears and I don't know if they're tears of joy or sadness.

"I'm positive. The G-Gnomes taught me much including how to feel and this…warm feeling that I get when I'm with you isn't just a simple crush anymore. I'm in love." The sureness in my voice surprises me; I was sure that I would stutter through all of this just a few seconds ago.

"So you feel it too huh?" her right hand lands on my chest and she smiles when my pulse reaches her palm.

"I don't think it's healthy for your heart to be beating that fast Conner." She chuckles and stands on her toes.

I meet her half way and cover her lips with mine eagerly. Again, my body acts on its own and positions it's self to hold Rachael carefully but securely.

"Conner?" she mumbles after a few seconds. My lips brush her jaw every few seconds in a desperate attempt to show her how deep my love runs.

"Hm?" I don't have enough sense to answer her with words and I just barely get out the soft response.

"I love you too." Those four words are all it takes for my lips to stop moving. They spread into a wide smile as a laugh bubbles up through my throat and eventually erupts form my lips.

"i…don't know what to do next." I admit and look into her eyes.

"We should get some rest…you got really hurt today; I didn't think that was even possible." Her hand lingers on my cheek for a few seconds before her hands drop to her sides.

"goodnight." I watch her smile and walk into the room but wait a minute before limping towards my own bed.

I had been shot with small doses of Kryptonite **(sorry if I spelled that wrong!**) and although they were small amounts, every time I had moved while I was on the floor, the green rock had dug its way deeper into my body. I could just barely walk without feeling like my spine was on fire.

"Conner?" Kaldur's already asleep and when I open the door light hits his face causing him to stir.

"yes." I close the door and lay down on my bed, soon I hear Kaldur's unconscious breaths and sigh in relief.

Lately whenever I accidentally woke Kaldur, he would bombard me with questions about anything and everything. I liked that Kaldur was trying to get to know me but…his way was a lot different from Rachael's' way. Where she was soft and curious, he was insisted and demanding.

Soon I find myself curled under my blankets on the brink of sleep. Happily I allow my brain to relax and think about happy things rather than the stress that was going on.

ROBIN:

When I'm in my PJ's and almost asleep I hear voices outside the door.

"…you Wally." Megan whispers.

"I think it's always been obvious. I'm glad she's gone though. Everything's a lot better." Wally responds. They're both talking in hushed tones but I can still hear them as if they where whispering into my ears.

"I'm happy that you aren't angry anymore…and that you and Robin are still like siblings." Megan's voice is happy and gentle.

"so am i…did you by any chance see the side effects to the rope?" suddenly Megan doesn't answer for about two minutes.

"No…why?" her voice has gone from happy and carefree to concerned and a bit sad.

"Whoever these kids are they're causing pain to all of us. Especially Superboy and Robin. I saw her bruises and the way that Kryptonite left Burn marks on Conner's skin. We got a few bruises that'll be gone in no time; they got marks that will become scars. I know we're supposed to be all about justice but…god I want revenge so badly." Wally's voice isn't happy and silly anymore it's dark and husky, as if he's fighting back tears or restraining from punching something.

"Wally?" things get silent all of a sudden but a smile creeps onto my face when I hear the sound of soft skin touching soft skin; they're kissing.

"um…I…I wasn't expecting that." I hear Wally breath out. I fight back a giggle and listen; yeah I know it's eavesdropping but he's like my brother! Plus he eavesdrops all the time on me and Conner!

"goodnight wally." The door knob turns and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Wait." I door opens but only half way.

"Yes?" Megan doesn't open the door any farther before _that_ sound comes again.

"Goodnight." Wally whispers. I hear footsteps leave and the door opens more before shutting.

"Robin I know you're awake." Megan says. Her voice tells me that she's smiling but I don't open my eyes and try to keep pretending to be asleep. "Robin!" she shakes me and I giggle softly as I open my eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't help but to overhear." I sit up and watch as she blushes brightly.

"He…we kissed." She smiles slightly and places two fingers on her lips shyly.

"He really likes you…do you like him back?" I ask.

"Yes…he can be a little…silly at time but he can also be sweet and caring. "she sighs in that 'I'm head over heels' kind of way; the same way I sigh when I see Conner.

"Well…I tired. Goodnight." I lie back down and cover myself with a smile. This was a technique I had learned from Roy; you leave a love struck person alone to think and soon enough they'll decide to take a chance with whomever it is that they like. It's worked countless times and I don't plan on it failing anytime soon.

KID FLASH:

The next morning I wake up to find Roy on the floor, myself asleep while still sitting up, and our small TV still blinking away with the words 'New High Score' on it.

"Roy wake up." I groan and stretch to get rid of the kinks all over my body.

"mmfg!" he groans and curls into a ball.

"Roy get up!" I throw a pillow at him but he just positions his head to lay on it comfortably.

"tank fer da piwow!" he mumbles against the soft fabric.

"I'm making breakfast." I stand up and stretch again.

"I'm up!" Roy suddenly lifts himself onto his knees, pillow in one hand, game counsel control in the other.

"That's what I though. Come on." I make my way out of the room and past all the other doors.

"Why are we waking up so early? It's not even seven AM yet." Roy yawns and plops down on one of the stools before dropping his pillow on the counter and slamming his head into it.

"Because we're going to make Breakfast since we're the least injured." I say and start taking out the pancake batter, blueberries, chocolate chips, bananas, milk, butter, syrup, and milk.

"Don't forget! Rachael's pancakes need to have two banana slices, three blueberries, and twenty chocolate chips!" Roy mumbles.

"Yeah I know, I've been making them that way since I was what? Twelve?"

"I'm just saying, if they aren't like that she won't eat them! Why won't she eat them again?"

"Because her favorite number is twenty five. Bruce adopted her on the twenty fifth of January **(I'm just making up that date by the way.)** she met me on the twenty fifth of June, we met you on the twenty fifth of November, we rescued Superboy on the twenty fifth of July, and we had our first official mission on the twenty fifth of august." I say with a smile. it was indeed weird how all those dates came out but she took it as a sign of good luck or something like that.

"Weird." Roy mumbles and yawns.

"What do you want on your pancakes?" I ask and pour some batter onto the pan.

"Chocolate chips." He mumbles and points to the bag.

"What's that smell?" Conner walks in with a small frown. He's in plaid pajama pants, a white T-shirt, something I had never seen- and his hair was flat on one side.

"They're called _pancakes_." Roy nods as if Conner was an idiot and smiles widely.

"okay…" Conner sits down on one of the other stools and sighs. "why are you two up so early?"

"that's what I asked!" Roy mumbles.

"because we…_I'm_ making breakfast." I answer and frown down at the still raw batter.

"god help us all." Conner mumbles under his breath.

"hey! I'm a good cook!" I point my spatula at him and frown.

"well mister good cook, are you planning on turning on the stove anytime soon?" Conner raises and eyebrow with a smirk.

"smart Alek." I mumble and turn the knob.

ROBIN:

I was up to the smell of chocolate chips and immediately rush towards the kitchen; if it's Wally that's cooking it's a matter of time before something catches on fire.

"Wally! You idiot!" when I reach the kitchen I watch Roy blast the small fire with the foam inside the fire extinguisher.

"Yup…he's a great cook." Conner lifts the pan to reveal something burnt.

"Hey at least I got some of them made!" Wally points over to the huge pile of pancakes.

"What did you do anyway?" I ask. They all turn in shock and I chuckle.

"Um…well I may have dropped the rag onto the stove ring thingy." Wally points to the burner and blushes.

"Of course you did." I chuckle and walk over to the stove to yank the rag away from the burner.

"Well…who's hungry?" Roy smiles widely and we all sit down to start eating.

"Good morning." Megan walks in with a smile and I watch Wally blush brightly.

"g-good morning." He says as she sits next to him.

"What's burning?" Kaldur asks as he walks in.

"Nothing anymore." Roy shoves some food into his mouth with a smile.

"Did wally try to cook again?" we all look up to see Bruce, Clark, and Barry walk in.

And guess what? They're all in Civies! Even Bruce.

"Um…" I'm at a loss for words as I stare at him in shock. No cowl or mask, or sunglasses or anything to hid his eyes!

"It's fine Rachael. I think it's time everyone saw who we are…take off the contact." He smiles slightly and I watch as Kaldur and Megan stare at me with wide eyes; they both still thought that my eyes were a purplish color.

Slowly I takes them out to reveal my blue eyes.

"you're…oh my gosh!" Megan smiles widely before flying over to me.

"um…Megan?" Wally frowns in confusion.

"Hello Megan! I should have known. You look just like her…or well yourself I guess you should say." Megan blushes brightly.

"um…should we know who you are?" Kaldur frowns slightly and I chuckle.

"I'm Rachael Paulina Grayson." I say softly and watch realization come across Kaldur's eyes.

"Your…Bruce Wayne's daughter…but wait we've saved you before! Three times!"

This was true; I had been kidnapped three times in the past year and every time the Young Justice league was there to save me. Every time there was a reason why Robin wasn't there though. The first was that I was on a mission with Batman, the second was that I was home with a bad case of the flue- I didn't come back for a whole week to raise any suspicion, and the third time the team was told that I was on a a personal mission recruiting new teenaged heroes. The third one wasn't really a lie; I _have_ been searching just not recruiting.

"Yeah…" I mumble after a few seconds.

"Then why didn't you free yourself? Why did you let those men capture you?" Kaldur is both confused and angry at this point.

"Because when those things happened I was Rachael not Robin." I say, trying to calm him down.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that when I'm Robin I can defend myself in any way I can but when I'm Rachael I'm a defenseless normal human girl that doesn't even know how to pack a punch. I need to keep my identity a secret that's why I have two personalities." I explain.

"And you wait a year to tell this to us?" Wally asks softly. No one agrees and he looks around in shock. "You all knew?" he asks.

"I didn't… Conner?" Megan looks at him but Conner only looks down guiltily.

"You told him?" Bruce asks in shock. I wince but nod slightly.

"When?" Clark asks and looks between the two of us.

"A little over a month ago." I answer.

"I'll be going now." Kaldur mumbles and stands.

"Yeah…us too." Wally and Roy walk out along with a hurt looking Megan.

"Roy and Wally okay; you've known them even before you became Robin but him?" Bruce isn't furious just hurt and shocked.

"I know I can trust him Bruce." I answer firmly.

"You could have at least told me before today Rachael!"

"I knew that you'd be mad; I was waiting for the right time." I answer and watch him pace the room to try to keep his anger in.

"Conner…come on." Clark ushers Conner out of the room and slowly Bruce relaxes until he looks almost defeated.

"Bruce?" I ask cautiously he only sighs and plops down on the stool beside me.

"out of the boys in the world you pick Superboy. I knew one day I'd have to deal with a boyfriend but you went and picked the one boy I honestly don't know how to deal with. I don't even think he's scared of me." Bruce cracks a smile and I chuckle softly.

"But out of all the boys in the world he's one of the only ones that can protect me just as good as you can." He rolls his eyes but nods.

"At least he isn't Roy." Bruce mumbles under his breath. "if he were a hotheaded archer _then_ I'd explode." Another chuckle leaves my lips.

"So…you're not made?" I ask.

"I'm shocked. But you broke a rule Rachael and you know how much I don't like broken rules."

"Let me guess, I have to go back to Gotham and do patrols?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

"Yes. You two can come back in." he calls out slightly louder. After a few seconds Conner and Clark walk in with small smiles.

"He has a point you know. If you were to pick Roy I would be right behind him when he blows up on you." Clark says happily.

"I wouldn't pick Roy. Are you guys crazy? He's almost seven years older than me." I answer.

"Still." Bruce grabs come of Wally's pancakes and pours come syrup on them.

**Okay so this is a pretty short chapter and it really didn't have much of a point but I was bored and I wanted to write so this is what came out of it. Please review? The next chapter will be longer and a lot more exciting I promise! I've decided to name Conner's pet Ball Cade. Cade means Round and it's a ball so it makes sense: )**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay i'm really sorry it took forever! but look i updated two super long chapters! i hope i'm forgiven, please review?**

ELI:

I watch the manager of the Fifth Third Bank punch in the combination to the safe quickly.

"hey." I jump when the air next to me shimmers and Corman appears with a smirk. "This is going a lot better than expected."

"Geez do you have to do that so close?" I ask and watch him chuckle before he camouflages his body to match the colors around us.

"If I let myself be predictable then I wouldn't be able to lead now would I?" his voice comes from nowhere and I watch the air shimmer as he walks out of the room.

"It's open." I turn my attention back to the blue clad woman in front of me.

"Too bad it's not going to stay that way." I turn to see a flash of black and red before a familiar cackle fills the air.

"Robin." I hear my voice but don't remember opening it to speak.

I hear metal slam and when I turn back to the safe the woman is knocked out while the safe door is securely shut again.

"Elio! They're here!" Adam runs in, he doesn't look anything like himself but I'd recognize that panicked voice anywhere.

"I know!" I yell back and look around the room to spot a hint of red and black.

"Elio!" I turn and stare at the space where Adam had just been.

"Remi?" I call out and take another look around the room before running out to the lobby. "Corman we have to go!"

What I see both shocks me and pleases me. All of my teammates are now tied up…well everyone except Adam.

"effli! Neind vu!" Liya screams as her eyes dart over my shoulder.

"Yeah Elio behind you." I don't have time to turn before a rag covers my eyes and I'm forced onto my knees.

"Let go!" I scream and thrash at the body behind me. a sudden pressure against my temple makes my body go limp and I crash onto the floor.

"The police are here…come on." I hear someone to my right say. The person behind me sighs and lets the cloth drop to the floor before grabbing my wrists.

"Leave him; his body will be in shock for at least another hour."

"That somehow doesn't reassure me." my wrists are dropped though and as I glance up I see Robin and Kid Flash walk out of the room.

I try to move but my body doesn't obey and I'm left sprawled out on the floor.

ROBIN:

Although I'm tempted to rip off the bandanas, I walk away without a glance back.

"what happened?" one of the officers walks over to us and Wally only sigs before explaining how we got the alert and came over to find the group robbing the safe.

"How many were there?"

"There were six in all but we only got five." I say.

"Five? There's only four in there." Another man walks out of the room with a frown.

"What?" Wally frowns and walks towards the room. "We got five though."

When he comes back I can tell by the way he isn't smiling that there is indeed four.

"He got away." He whispers sadly. "Elio got away."

ELI:

I turn my eyes upward and smile slightly when I see Adam perched on one of the high beams.

"You're an idiot for letting them catch you." He whispers and presses into my lower back gently. I gain control of my body and I quickly sit up.

"let's get out of here!" I stand and walk towards one of the many broken windows.

"What about them?" Adam nods towards the others that are still tied up in the corner.

"We have to go." I climb through the window and ignore the muffled grumbling behind me just as I hear the sirens of a few police cars.

"This way." I follow Adam through the maze of alleys and we quickly find ourselves easily avoiding the cops.

SUPERBOY:

After Megan and I walked into the bank to find out that two of the guys got away we all decided to go out for dinner in an attempt to forget that we lost…again.

"I should have cuffed him." Robin mumbles and pokes at her orange chicken with the chopsticks in her hand.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who told you to leave him alone." Wally sighs and shoves more rice into his mouth sadly.

"We'll capture both of them the next time we come into contact." Kaldur reassures and continues to eat as if nothing was wrong.

"How can you be so…calm about this?" Roy growls and stabs his food angrily. "They got away! Again!"

"There are no lessons to learn when you receive success. There are thousands of lessons to learn when we come in contact with defeat however." Megan mumbles.

"What?" Wally mumbles through his full mouth.

"Fortune cookie." Robin holds up the small white slip that contains the same saying in small blue letters.

"I'm not hungry." I sigh and look down at my plate.

"Conner you haven't eaten anything in over six hours are you sure you don't want to eat?" small fingers curl around my hand and I feel the cold abyss that's gnawing at my heart suddenly disappear.

"I'm sure." I answer and nod.

"Can I have the bill please?" I hear Roy call out to one of the waiters.

I let the buzz of voices fade into the background and allow my super hearing to focus on the soft _thump thump_ coming from Robins' chest.

"Um…h-hi." My peaceful state is crushed when Rachael pulls her hand away from mine.

"Oh…hi. David right?" Rachael smiles slightly up at the blond haired boy that's standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Y-yeah. Listen I was wondering if you'd, ya' know like to hang out sometime." David's face turns a bright shade of red and I don't know whether to laugh or growl at the guy.

"Back off man." Our attention is turned over to a glaring Wally. "She's off limits now scram." He growls out angrily.

"Wally calm down." Megan's soft voice seems to break through and he sighs before looking down at his plate.

"Sorry David…I have a boyfriend." With that Rachael stands. "You guys coming or what?" she asks and starts to walk to the doors.

"But-"David tries to get another sentence in but he can because we're all standing and following her out of the restaurant.

"What was that Wally?" she mumbles and looks up at him after a few minutes.

"Aren't I supposed to be protective?" Wally grumbles back.

"No I am." Roy pushes Wally lightly with a chuckle.

"Whatever. That guy's a creep anyway." Rachael rolls her eyes as her hand sneaks over to find mine.

"See? I did her a favor." Wally's arm moves and wraps around Megan's shoulders loosely so that it could be taken as a brotherly embrace and at the same time be confused for a flirting technique.

"Can I talk to you in the training room?" I look down when Rachael's whisper reaches my ears.

"sure." I answer and squeeze her hand gently enough not to break her hand.

ROBIN:

After searching for a few minutes, I finally found my old gray sweater and black sweats.

"hey." I walk into the room to find Conner bench pressing. "You know you're supposed to have someone there to supervise right?" I say as he extends his arms.

"You forgetting who you're talking to?" he mumbles between lifts.

"Are you forgetting that those aren't normal weights?" I walk over and watch him lift and lower the bar. Beads of sweat are already decorating his forehead and are running down his cheeks and neck as if they're excited to soak his shirt.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks after setting the bar in its place and swinging his arms to relieve them of the tension they had been enduring.

"You…me…us…I don't know how to word it." I mumble and watch him sigh in frustration when a few beads of sweat drop into his eyes before pulling of his sweat soaked shirt.

"You want to talk about you and me?" his eyes look up at me and I catch a glimpse of what I saw the first time we met; a slight fear, a lot of curiosity, and a bountiful amount of selfless care.

"Yeah…"

"Okay…what's wrong?" he stands and takes my hand in his before pulling it up to his lips. I feel butterflies suddenly erupt through my stomach as his lips press onto my fingers repeatedly.

"Batman wants me to…lead." I mumble and watch him frown slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't the only ones who fight crime Conner. The justice league has found a group of teens that barely know how to use their talents. He wants me to leave YJ and go over to help them. He wants me to lead them and for us to become a team." I say softly.

"He wants you to…to leave?" Conner's eyes loose the curiosity and fill will fear and worry.

"yeah." I whisper.

"He…are you going to?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about Conner. I feel like with this team I'm never going to get my chance to become a leader and with them I'll be able to practice and get better. But I don't know them…and here I have a sister, a best friend, two older brothers, and a boyfriend." I feel my eyes fill with warm tears but I force them back and refuse to let Conner see me cry.

"But…there you have an opportunity to become a better hero." He mumbles and I watch his lower lip just out slightly.

"I'm torn. I want to go and try it but at the same time I don't want to leave this team." I say and sit on the bench press.

"You want my input?" he sits next to me and I close my eyes before nodding.

"I think you should forget about the fact that you have a family here and just focus on your opportunities Robin." He says sternly.

The simple act of calling me Robin is enough to make my tears go away. He was right….

"Where is this team anyway?" his voice softens with curiosity.

"Well when it _is_ set up the tower will be in Jump City." I say and look up at him.

"We won't be able to see each other much." He mumbles and frowns.

"I'll be close to home just far away from family." I say and lean over to place my head on his shoulder.

"I think you should go. feelings set aside this is a very good thing for you. You'll be able to lead and try new things without us holding you back."

"and I won't be the youngest anymore."

"Always a plus right?" he chuckles softly and hugs me closer to his warm and bare chest.

"Conner?" I mumble and look up. I can't say anything else before a soft pressure is on my lips.

"Love you." I hear him mumble out before he deepens the kiss. My left arm curls its self around his neck and my right hand lands on his bicep.

"me too." I pull back and look up to see his baby blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispers.

"but you think I should." I mumble and cup his cheek.

He nods and leans into my palm.

"Conner let's not focus on the negative okay?" I mumble and kiss his jaw line.

"what positive things will come out of this then?" he blushes brightly and I move up to the corner of his mouth.

"Bruce says I'll be able to visit you guys for the holidays." I answer and feel his hands fress against my lower back.

"Christmas?"

"mm-hm. And new years."

"What about your next birthday?"

"You'll have to come over there sometime you know maybe we'll spend it with Bruce or something." I smile when his skin heats up and turns a brilliant shade of pink.

"I'd like that." Finally I lift my head enough to place y lips on his.

I honestly don't have much time to react before by back it against the bench and Conner's chest is pressed against mine snuggly.

"Conner!" I'm thrown into a fit of giggles as his lips brush against my cheek, jaw, and upper neck.

"You're ticklish." He chuckles against my skin and I giggle even more at the feeling.

"Very! now quit it!"

"Nope."

"Kon!" I feel him stop and I freeze too.

"Kon?" he frowns and looks down at me curiously.

"Um yeah…I was thinking that Conner was a bit too long and I thought Kon could be a nick name or something." My cheeks heat up as his frown is turns into a small smile.

"I like it." With that I'm granted another sweet kiss on the lips.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Bruce's riles remember?" I whisper between kisses.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let him hurt Me." he teases.

Suddenly a cold piece of medal is pushing against us and beeping crazily.

"Jealous?" Conner chuckles and pats the metal ball's side. It only beeps louder and shifts from side to side as if it was nervous.

"It's trying to tell you something." I say and try to figure out why it kept turning towards the door.

"It's her Choice Clark!"

"They're coming!" I hiss and quickly slip out of Conner's embrace.

"But it isn't a fair one Bruce!"

BRUCE:

My fists are clenched at my sides as Clark goes into another lecture on how having to choose between Conner and Crime fighting isn't fair to a fourteen year old girl like Rachael.

"…why make her choose between the two? Why can't you just let Conner go with her?"

"Because he's a distraction Clark! I want her to be successful and he only causes her to behave like a normal girl rather than a hero." I yell back as we walk into the training room. "besides I'm letting her come to see him often aren't i?"

"Are you going to let him go over there?"

"possibly." I mumble and look over to see Conner Bench pressing with a grimace while Rachael watches from a corner and pets Conner's pet…round thing.

"Bruce!" Rachael smiles and stands form her corner and walks over.

"Clark?" Conner stands too and frowns.

"We're here to check up on you." Clark mumbles and crosses his arms. "See? They're not guilty of anything! They're not that irresponsible!"

"I never said they were." I say and suddenly feel a want for my cowl rather than the reading glasses I had on.

"Bruce…I've made my decision." This makes me look over to see a nervous Rachael.

"You have?" I frown and she nods before looking over at a pouting Conner.

"I'm in." she nods and I feel the ends of my lips tilt upward. "as soon as we catch the rest of Harbor Ruination I'll pack and head over to Titan Boot camp or whatever."

"perfect. Get some rest now." with this, I nod and walk out.

CLARK:

I wait until he's out of hearing distance before speaking.

"You two need to be more careful! If Bruce saw that you two were…kissing like that, he's kill you Conner!" I whisper yell and watch them both hang their heads.

"We're sorry. We got carried away; we shouldn't have been so careless." Rachael says.

"How come you're so okay with this and he's acting like a warden?" Conner mumbles and crosses his arms.

"Because unlike Bruce I know what it's like to have a crush.

"Bruce knows what it's like to have a crush, he just doesn't know what it's like to be rejected." Rachael mumbles. "Batman get's let down a lot but Bruce is a playboy billionaire."

"Just…be careful." I wave them off in frustration and walk out of the room.

CONNER:

After a few minutes of waiting to see if they;d come back we decided to go to bed, thus why I'm laying in my bed starring up at the ceiling.

Kaldur's airy snoring fills the room and I watch the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling glimmer. I'm not sure how they got up there I only know that they've been up on the ceiling since I first got here.

_Live Life To Its Fullest._

Those two words were painted onto the ceiling along with multiple glow stars and planets.

The simple sentence fragment made me think of what was going on in my life.

Rachael was going to leave soon and the team would be down a member again.

Wally and Megan were together- Rachael told me as we walked towards our rooms- and were apparently going to become the love birds of the cave pretty soon.

Roy is thinking about quitting the team and going solo again- or so he sais to Kaldur and I.

Things were happening too fast for my grasp and I honestly didn't want to slow them down in fear that If I did grasp them, I wouldn't be able to let them go, or even worse they would zip past me in an even blurrier mess.

"Conner?" I look over to see Kaldur frowning tiredly at me.

"Yeah?" I ask and watch him rub his eyes.

"You need to slow your thoughts; you're projecting them into the team link."

"Oh…sorry." I mumble and pull my covers tighter over my body.

He only nods and goes back to sleep.

When his snoring continues, my thoughts come back but this time I only focus on one; the fact that Rachael is leaving.

Soon I won't see her often. Hell I'm not even sure that I'll get to see her at all!

I close my eyes after my head starts to pound and find myself drifting tiredly towards unconsciousness.

ELI:

"So what are we gonna do now?" Adam mumbles from the kitchen table.

"We lay low, and when things settle down again we bust the others out of wherever they'll be. after that we'll keep doing what we've been doing." I answer and stare at the stove top where I had some pasta boiling.

"You mean you actually want to keep doing this?"

"We don't have a choice Adam."

"yes we do! we could get jobs like normal kids!"

"we aren't normal Adam! We're meta humans who can't fit in so get over it!" I shout back and watch him wince before slumping in his chair.

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. And neither are you. I'm done Eli I don't want this anymore."

"Adam this family needs the money!"

"We'll get the money! We'll earn it instead of stealing it!"

"You don't want this?"

"No!"

"Then I'll do this myself!" I drop the wooden spoon on the counter and walk towards the table where my jacket it slung over one of the chairs.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do." I mumble as I slip it on.

"Eli come on man just sit down."

"No. I need to do this." With that said I walk out of the house and slam the door behind me.

Adam doesn't come after me, I didn't expect it either. I spent most of the night walking through the streets of Happy Harbor until I reached the base of the small mountain a few miles away from the town.

I decided to sleep there that night. Mostly because I was exhausted and also because I would be by the beach, the sand was soft, and it was away from everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so if you guys didn't read the chapter before this, I updated two chapters tonight! In this chapter, there's some stuff I hope you'll like although I know some of you won't. please no flames! I think this will add to the drama that's already going on and I think that this story needs to have something else other than CONNER/RACHAEL romance. Please enjoy and please review?**

ROBIN:

This morning, I woke up before anyone else in the cave. I ended up wandering through the lower levels where I had honestly never even been in.

Eventually, I found the makeshift basement and started digging through the dusty boxes. I found an old boom-box, a photo album filled with pictures of the JLA in their younger years, and even a picture of Roy, Wally, and I when we first met.

The last thing I found before I decided to back upstairs was a beaten up red camera. It had a few dents and the lens was cracked but there was still a battery and a memory card inside. I brought it up with me when I retreated to the living room.

"Hey, where have you been?" Roy greets when I walk into the living room.

"In the basement." I answer and sit next to Conner who has one arm slung over the back of the sofa and another hugging a pillow.

As soon as I sit down, he exchanges his pillow for my waist and pulls me over to pretty much lay on him.

"Why were you down there?" he asks and frowns down at the camera in my hands.

"I was bored." I blush when Roy gives me a weird look. "anyway, check out what I found." I say and turn the small camera on.

"What?" Wally walks into the room while shoving cereal into his mouth.

"A camera." I flip through the menu settings until I get into the pictures on the memory card.

"Whoa! Is that Superman?" Roy's leaning over the couch and we all have the same reaction when we see a shirtless Clark smiling brightly into the camera. The beach is in the background, the sun shining brightly on his slightly pale skin.

"He looks like Supey…just older." Wally mumbles and stares at the younger looking Clark.

"Okay! Next picture." I mumble when I catch myself ogling at my Uncle Figure.

"Double whoa." Wally gapes at the small scream and I have the same reaction. Bruce is grinning at the camera while holding a white volley ball. His entire upper body is uncovered and the only thing he _is _wearing is a pair of wet and shiny black swim trunks. He too looks a lot younger, his hair is a darker black and is pointing in every which way while his skin is an amazing golden peachy color.

"Wow…this thing is ancient! Next picture!" Roy says and sits next to Conner and I.

The next picture that pops onto the screen shows Clark and Bruce, both are wet with messy hair, they're both wearing swim trunks and both are smiling brightly. The only weird thing besides the fact that Bruce is shirtless and smiling is that he's tucked under Clarks arm snugly. The way both men are pressed against one another's sides is far too cozy to be only friendship, well that and the fact that I can see Clark gripping Bruce's waist possessively in the far left corner.

"Dude when did Bruce get all dark? He looks normal in these pictures!" Wally says and grins.

I glance at the other three and see that only Conner has a small frown as he looks at the two males. Roy and Wally don't seem to notice at all that this picture suggests that two of our mentors could have been more than just friends.

"Um…next picture." Conner mumbles.

"okay." I press the button and sigh in relief when neither Clark nor Bruce pops up. Instead I see Barry, wearing Flash trunks and smiling widely at the camera. Behind him I can see the mountain and sand. When I flip to the next picture I can't help but laugh.

The picture shows a fuming Bruce and a laughing Clark. Bruce has some white stuff covering his stomach and chest. It looks like ice cream. And I'm guessing my thoughts are right by the ice cream cone Clark is holding.

"There's the Bruce I know!" Wally says with a smile.

"Next!" Roy grumbles.

"Okay, calm down." I flip to the next picture and find a video.

"Ooh! Press play!"

"I know what to do Wally." I say and press the small triangle.

"_Clark stop!"_ Bruce chuckles and lifts his hand to push the camera away.

"_Oh come on Bruce just one more. Please?" _Clark pleads as his comes down to point the camera at a blushing Bruce.

"_No! Not on camera." _

"_Bruce!"_ Clark laughs and we watch as Bruce turns an even brighter shade of red.

"_Not a chance Clark."_ Suddenly there's a chuckle before the camera is tossed aside and it hits the sand, landing in a perfect angle so that it would keep recording what was going on.

"_Fine, the camera's gone, now will you do it?" _Clark lies down next to Bruce and smiles.

"_You're such a…baby!"_ Bruce rolls his eyes but eventually bends and quickly presses his lips onto Clark's.

Clark hums in satisfaction before gripping onto Bruce's shoulder and pulling him down onto the sand.

After that though someone calls out to them and they pull apart.

"_Come on."_ Bruce is the first one to get up and walk away. Clark only smirks and reaches over to grab the camera.

"_Oh Bruce…so innocent."_ We hear him mumble with a smile before the video cuts off.

"Am I the only one who found that disturbing?" Roy is starring at us with horror wile Wally's frozen mid-chew.

"They…dated?" Conner mumbles and looks up at me.

"I didn't know either." I say and look down at the picture that followed the video; it showed a sleeping Bruce, in an oversized shirt with a big S symbol on it and black sweats.

He was curled into a ball on a bed with some navy blue blankets and the color of the walls let me know that it was the room Superboy was sleeping in. they were a light blue.

"Recognized…" the numbers and letters drift off as I stare down at the screen.

The Bruce I knew wasn't the one that kept appearing on this camera, no my Bruce wasn't nice or bubbly. He was serious, quiet, demanding, and most of all protective. What in the world happened to make this one person so different?

"They're here." I look up to see that Roy and Wally had walked off somewhere, leaving Conner and I to greet Bruce and Clark.

"Um…right." I shove the camera into the small space between two pillows and wait for the two extremely tall men to walk in.

"…is behind us Clark?" I hear murmuring.

"That doesn't mean that you have to be such a…loner Bruce." Clark shoots back with a glare.

"I'm not a Loner Kent. Drop the subject."

"No! I refuse to drop his subject again! I've been trying to get an answer out of you for over four years and damn it you're going to answer me!"

"You honestly want an answer?"

"Yes!"

"Then here it is, I don't want this Clark! I want to be left alone for once! I'm fine, just because I was a wreck a few years back doesn't mean I'm going to be a wreck for the rest of my life! I've moved on and that's the end of the story." Bruce yells and marches into the room. He's wearing his Business suit- the one he wears whenever he knows there's going to be women he'll have to persuade at a meeting, curch shoes, a simple silk tie, and his reading glasses.

"this conversation isn't over yet Bruce!"

"Yes it is!" he turns and glares at Clark, who's barely walking into the room. "read my lips; I'm done with you." Clark whispers as if that'll keep Conner and I from hearing.

"Well I'm not finished with you Bruce!" Clark explodes and grips Bruce's bicep tightly. "just because you've changed dramatically in the past five years, it doesn't mean I have too!"

"Clark." Conner says firmly and shakes his head at the older version of himself.

When I look over at Bruce I see him starring at the taller man with glossy eyes and a small smile. although the grip Clark has on his is probably cutting off his blood stream, he easily pry's Clark's fingers off of him and walks over to us.

"We need to talk." He says simply and stands in front of us.

"And by that he means, get changed and hurry back." Clark mutters angrily.

"Where are we going?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"The Gotham Ritz." Bruce says and sighs. "hurry."

"Come on Conner, I'll show you what to wear." I mumble and take his hand when I tnocie Clark step forward and reach out to grasp Bruce again.

"Alright." Conner and I almost run out of the room and towards our own.

"Um…you might want to dress a little more formal." I say when we walk into his room.

"What do you mean?" he pulls out a fresh T-shirt and frowns.

"Here, I'll help." I walk over and pull out a brand now Button up shirt along with some black slacks and dress shoes. "wear these."

"And what will you wear?" he mumbles as he takes off his shirt and starts re-dressing himself.

"You'll see. I'll see you in a bit." I say as I walk out.

BRUCE:

"Let go Clark." I say despite the fact that my brain is yelling at me to allow him to pull me towards him.

"No. Bruce please just let me get a word in? I was part of this relationship too you know."

"We were young and foolish Clark. It's over and we've both moved on." I say and attempt to pull myself free…again.

"Bruce we both know you haven't moved on." He only pulls me close and I hold my breath so that I don't have to inhale that wonderful scent he gives off.

"let…go!" I growl out and pull on my arm, ignoring that pain it brings.

"Bruce!" neither one of us says anything else…because suddenly we find ourselves in a lip lock.

The way Clark's lips mold themselves onto mine brings back memories of late nights at the beach, secret dates by the 'Back Door', and countless days we'd spend locked in our offices or rooms talking to each other over the phone only resulting in him flying over to Gotham to spend a few hours with me.

I don't kiss him back, but at the same time I don't push him away either. I'm too weak to let this familiar feeling go…to desperate and willing to let this last. I hear myself give a whimper when he pulls back.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything right then." He whispers, he's so close that every syllable allows the tips of his lips to brush against mine.

"We can't do this Clark…Rachael and Conner…they're together."

"But they're not related to us, at least she isn't anyway. We can restart without there being interruptions and this time not break apart Bruce. Isn't that was we wanted the first time around?" his breath causes me to get lightheaded and I feel my face heat up. I hadn't felt like this in over four years yet it somehow felt completely natural.

"We were kids Clark."

"We were twenty four Bruce; we weren't kids!" he pulls back a little more and I suddenly regain control of my body.

"We'll talk about this later." I say when i see shadows by the door of the room.

"We're ready." Rachael walks in with a smile, her hand in Conner's and her cheeks a light pink.

"Let's go." Clark sighs and walks out.

RACHAEL:

We drive back to Gotham in silence. Bruce and I sit on one side of the limo and Clark along with Conner sit across from us.

Clark and Bruce both have wine glasses in their hands, sipping now and then before shifting un comfortably. Conner and I only send each other smiles and watch our mentors, waiting for the right time to confess about our newly found knowledge. The red camera lays in the small pocket on the inside of the skirt of my dress, silently getting heavier by the second.

"We have something we want to tell you." Conner suddenly says after Clark finishes his second glass of wine.

They both frown before quickly shifting their gazes on me…or my stomach to be precise.

"I'm not stupid Clark I didn't get her pregnant!" I hear Conner hiss when Clark's lips move slightly.

"Good…I wouldn't have been able to hold Bruce back if you had." Clark sighs and places his glass in the small bucket by his feet.

"We know you two were…and item at some point." I mumble and look up at Bruce.

"That's absurd…we would never-"

"Bruce…we can't deny them this information." Bruce gives Clark a tired look before sighing and nodding.

"do you two really want to get into details or are you just telling us this for the hell of it?" Bruce asks seriously and looks at both of us separately.

"I want to know what happened Bruce." I whisper and place my fingers over his slowly.

"we met at one of Bruce's charity events. I was there with Louis in hopes of getting to interview someone. Louis pushed me towards him…a little too hard." Clark starts and smiles slightly.

"he slammed into my side and practically brought me down with him…then he stuttered out an opoligy and then a request; he wanted to ask some questions." Bruce sighs and shakes his head. "I refused because I was running late, I was due for patrol an hour before he arrived."

"I was heartbroken, my first charity event with a big shot and he shot me down without a glance. That night I ditched the party and went out to fly around the city in attempt to get my mind off things. I saw a dark shadow surrounded by thugs and flew down to help…but by the time I reached him Bruce was already done." Clark chuckles and I watch them meet eyes. "He was too stubborn to let me patrol with him so I followed him around to make sure he was safe…that got him really mad."

"When I finally met with him again I chewed him out for following me around my city. In return he yelled back for not letting him help."

"And that started a long war."

"What he means is that for the next year we'd fight for each other's approval." Bruce interprets with a chuckle.

"Finally Barry got fed up with it and eventually set us up together on a blind date." Clark rolls his eyes.

"He told me that he need some help impressing one of his wife's friends and being the fool I was, agreed…when I got to the restaurant table that he reserved I found myself face to face with the reporter form a few months back. Little did I know that this nerdy looking reporter was the one and only Superman."

"Hey I didn't know that Gotham's Playboy, the man who was known for falling asleep at meetings, was Batman!" Clark adds chuckling.

"we later found out that Barry and Iris were at Wally's open house…I didn't have the heart to just walk away from such a polite reporter"

"and that was our unofficial first date."

_FLASHBACK(third person)_

_The dim chandelier shone and barely eliminated the restaurant, allowing the formally dressed men and women to judge their food freely, without worry or care of what the waiters would see._

_Bruce Wayne walked in through he front doors and the young man behind the counter quickly straightened._

"_Good evening Mr. Wayne." He said softly and glanced down at the reservation's book, looking for the billionaire's name._

"_No need Gabriel, I'm actually here to have dinner with a friend, his reservation should be under the last name of Allen." The twenty two and half year old said with a small grin._

"_Ah…yes right this way Mr. Wayne." The seventeen year old walked the older man towards one of their private rooms where another gentleman had already checked in._

"_Thank You Gabriel." Bruce nodded and walked in…only to freeze when he saw the large man that was waiting for him. "are you sure this is the right room?" he turns and frowns._

"_Yes sir, this room is reserved by Barry Allen, a table for two." Gabriel nods._

"_Thank you." Bruce mumbles and closes the thin glass door._

_He walks over to the wooden table and sits across from the man he thought he'd seen before but wasn;t quite certain._

"_Mr. Wayne." The other man stands with confusion but greets him none the less._

"_Yes…I'm sorry for this inconvenience but I believe you have the wrong room." Bruce says, not bothering to take the others hand in a polite gesture._

"_I'm sorry Sir but I believe you're wrong. I'm here to meet a friend of mine, Barry Allen."_

"_What a coincidence so am I." Bruce grumbles and pulls out his cell phone. "excuse me." he says and walks to the corner of the room._

"_Allen what's going on?" he hisses when the speedster answers his phone._

"_Bruce trust me on this okay? Just have dinner with this guy I know you'll like him he's nice. He's a reporter that really needs your help. Please Bruce?"_

"_You could have at least told me Barry!"_

"_Then you wouldn't have agreed to go!" Barry whines._

"_You owe me big time for this Allen!" Bruce hisses after glancing back at the Reporter._

"_So you'll stay?" Barry says happily._

"_Yes…" Bruce sighs and hangs up. "it turns out we're having dinner together mr…" Bruce trails off, remember suddenly he had no idea who this man was._

"_Kent…Clark Kent." Clark stands and sticks his hand out again, hoping that the billionaire will take it this time._

"_Nice to meet you. Barry says you need my help with an interview?" Bruce sits down after shaking his hand._

"_Um…yes. I tried meeting with you a few months back." Clark mumbles and pulls out a pen and notepad from a pocket inside his blazer._

"_Hello, I'm Hail I'll be your waitress can I offer you gentlemen anything to drink?" a blond woman walks in with a warm smile and positions her pen over a sheet of paper. _

"_A bottle of your finest wine please." Bruce says before Clark can even open his mouth._

"_Of course Mr. Wayne." With that the woman walks out._

"_it says here that the bottle is over one hundred dollars." Clark mumbles and slowly pushes the menu towards Bruce._

"_yes and it says here that Barry's paying for all of this…might as well get my revenge in any way I can." Bruce smiles and holds up a small card with Barry's name written on it._

"_Revenge?"_

"_Barry didn't tell me I was here for an interview." Bruce grumbles._

"_Mr. Wayne I apologize. Please if you'd rather not talk to me don't force yourself…"_

"_Mr. Kent I made a promise to have dinner tonight and I intend to do just that. I promised to come here, I never promised to have a meal with Barry. Please sit down." Bruce motions towards the chair when Clark stands suddenly._

"_You're wine." Hail come back and pours some blood red wine into two glasses._

"_Thank you Hail." Clark mumbles as she walks out. _

"_First question please?"_

"_Of course." Clark clears his throat before speaking._

**Two hours later.**

"_I must say Clark I've never enjoyed myself this much during an interview." Bruce chuckles as they walk out of the restaurant._

"_It was my pleasure Mr.…I mean…Bruce." Clark, still not used to having to call the wealthy man by his first name, smiles back and nods._

"_Actually it was Barry's pleasure. He is after all the oe who will be paying for our good time." Bruce pulls his coats closer to his body and looks up to see his butler waiting by the limo. _

"_Very true." Clark chuckles as well and follows his gaze. "You have to go." Clark knew well that after that night he'd probably never talk to Bruce again and the thought had begun to hurt._

"_Yes, I do…but, why don't we do this again sometime. Without the interview part." Bruce allows his fingers to brush Clark's with a smile._

"_Like…a date?" Clark frowns at the sudden warm feeling inside his chest but eventually smiles with Bruce nods._

"_A lot like a date."_

"_I would like that…very much." Clark nods._

"_Perfect. I will be in contact with you very soon Clark. Until then." With that Bruce gives Clark a wink and walks away._

_6 months later._

_Bruce had fallen…extremely hard. Not in the literal sense of the term…no. but in the figurative _sense_. As in he'd fallen in love. Bruce Wayne was currently making his way through the rooftops of Gotham as Batman, on his way to meet his lover of five months and three weeks. Not only was he on his way to meet him, he was on his way to tell Clark Kent the truth about who he was. _

_When Bruce reached the designated building, the first thing he saw was the pile of wooden boxes where Clark was sitting, wearing a turtle neck sweater and black jeans along with some boot-like shoes._

"_Batman." The reporter stands when he sees the caped crusader and gives him a shocked look. _

"_Calm down Kent." Bruce says in his strict tone and walks over to him slowly, not wanting to frighten the man he felt such strong feelings for._

"_How…wait a minute." Recognition runs through Clark's face when his baby blue wyes meet Bruce's._

"_Hm?" Bruce fights back a smile when Clark grins widely._

"_Bruce is that you?" Clark, losing his scared face, walks over and places a hand on the rubber cowl._

"_Go ahead." Bruce whispers and Clark easily pulls the cowl off._

"_It is you. How did I never know?" Clark runs his fingers over Bruce's face as if he'd never see in before._

"_What do you mean?" Bruce frowns and watch Clark sigh before reaching up to start removing his sweater. "What are you doing?" Bruce catches Clark's hands and pulls the sweater down, not wanting his boyfriend to feel cold in the February weather._

"_Bruce just trust me." with that being said, Clark pulls off his sweater to reveal what was underneath._

_At first Bruce only stares in shock. Then Clark removes his glasses and tousles his hair a bit to complete his look._

"_You…you're…Superman?" Bruce mumbles and looks up with shock._

"_Surprised?" Clark mumbles and blushes._

"_Very…how did we not know?" Bruce moves the lone curl away from Clark's eyes with a smile._

"_That's a very good question…but can we not worry about that right now…I'm still in shock." Clark smiles before pulling Bruce over; suddenly not afraid to show Bruce how strong he really was, and kisses him softly._

"_You've been holding back on me." Bruce whispers with a smile._

"_I couldn't let you see how strong I really was remember?" Clark says and squeezes Bruce's arm gently enough to merely bruise him slightly._

"_At least now I'll actually have to fight for control." With that they both laugh and continue to kiss, forgetting about the fact that Gotham was below them._

_End of flashback._

"And that's how things started." Bruce finishes as we pull up tot eh restaurant.

"How did things end?" Conner asks and looks at Clark.

"We'll tell you when we start eating." Bruce says and gets out.

"Great…more story time." Conner smiles slightly as we get out and I only chuckle.

This should be very interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay…I'm mad. Not a little mad like all the other times but seriously furious. Two chapters. A total of over thirty pages worth of inspiration just for you guys and yet not a single person can click that review button to leave a stinking sentence? Over half of you didn't even read the authors note that let you know that I had posted TWO chapters and you skipped chapter thirteen! So, I'm done. I'm done writing for this story because I feel like I owe you guys. I'm writing for fun and starting something new. Hope you guys like this chapter 'cuz it's most likely the last one you'll get for a while:**

_This type of lettering means that if you don't like BRUCE/CLARK you can skip over it. I don't suggest it but you can._

RACHAEL:

After we're sitting at a table and eating quietly Clark finally speaks up.

"He had too much on his plate." He says before sipping from his glass.

"Huh?" Conner frowns and stares at him for a second.

"Bruce, he had too much on his plate at the time, that's why things didn't work out." Clark clarifies and looks at Bruce who's silently cutting off a piece of his steak.

"That and a certain Kryptonian wasn't maturing at the same pace as I." Bruce mumbles under his breath as he pops the meat into his mouth.

"Well excuse me for wanting to enjoy myself during my early twenties." Clark rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

"Are you confused?" Conner whispers softly to me with a frown.

"Extremely." I answer and watch the two men glance up at each other every now and then.

"So Conner how's school?" Bruce suddenly asks.

"Uh…I joined the football team." Conner says and reddens slightly.

"You said you'd explain. That was not an explanation." I say and use my 'calm Kaldur' voice.

"Okay, okay. You two want to go in depth of our relationship fine." Clark grumbles and places his utensils on the table.

"I'll starts." Bruce says and takes a deep breath.

BRCUE:

My mind is being flooded with memories of late night kisses, tight embraces, and warm feelings. When I blink an image of Clark smiling widely appears in my head and I quickly open my eyes to rid of the image. But no amount of distracting myself can prevent the memory that suddenly swallows my brain.

FLASHBACK (third person):

Clark stood at the doorway of the library and watched Bruce whisper to the small girl that was sitting in one of the gigantic arm chairs.

"Rachael I want you to meet someone." He said softly and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She only stiffened and shook her head fiercely.

"Alfred promised no more reporters." She whimpered and clutched the batman plushy she was holding tighter.

"He's not here to ask you questions Rachael, he just wants to meet you." Bruce reasoned and moves stray hairs out of her eyes.

"He's…big." Rachael mumbles after looking up at Clark. "Like you." She finishes and looks back at Bruce.

"Yes he is. His name is Clark." Bruce says and gently lifts the nine year old into his arms. She smiles slightly and snuggles into his embrace as he walks over to Clark.

It had been about five and a half months after her parents' death. Although she was adjusting greatly to the mansion, Alfred, and Bruce. She was still extremely shy around the people Bruce introduced her to. Many were reporters that interviewed them both, some were co-workers, and in this case very close friends.

Clark was extremely nervous about meeting Bruce's new ward, scared that she wouldn't like him and Bruce would change his mind about caring for him.

"Rachael, this is Clark. Clark this is Rachael." Bruce says and moves so that Clark faces the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you Rachael." Clark smiles kindly and Rachael immediately knows that Clark isn't like the other mean men that had tried to make her talk about her parents.

She noticed that he was defiantly bigger than those men but he was also kinder and a lot quieter. His body was strong and angular but his face looks soft and squishy. His eyes are almost the same shade as Bruce's and this comforts her greatly.

"Hi." Rachael finally answers and offers a half grin.

Bruce watches in amazement as her lips tilt up slightly, he hadn't seen her smile to anyone but Alfred. Sure he'd once tickled her stomach and she had giggled softly but technically he forced her to laugh. This time she was smiling all on her own at Clark.

"Master Bruce, the Daily Planet is on the phone asking to speak with you." Alfred appears at the doorway with the portable phone in his hand.

"Go play Rachael; we'll be up in a minute." Bruce places the small girl on the floor and she simply nods before walking calmly away.

"Is she always so quiet?" Clark asks as they walk towards Alfred.

"Always Master Clark." Alfred answers and hands Bruce the phone.

"Hello...this is he…" Bruce excuses himself and walks away as he talks to the person on the other end of the call.

Rachael; makes her way over to the balcony by the kitchen and watch intently as Alfred allows Clark to help him with some plates.

"…Like any other child I've ever seen Alfred. Her eyes hold so much…Knowledge!" Clark murmurs with a smile as he stacks some plate into his arms.

"Master Clark she's no mere nine year old. I ask that you treat her like one however." Alfred answers.

"I've never seen Bruce at someone with so much adoration." Clark smiles.

"Apparently you don't see the way he looks at you Master Clark."

"Bruce doesn't look at me that way Alfred." With that Clark walks out towards the dining room table.

"Mistress Rachael will you be joining us for dinner?" Alfred suddenly looks up at her with a smile.

"I'll be right down." She blushes and stands from her spot by the banister and practically runs down the stairs.

"Rachael!" Clark smiles at her with surprise as soon as he sees her walk in.

"Can I…can I help?" she asks softly and looks at the large amount of things in the large mans arms.

"Of course." Clark smiles warmly as her and hands her three plates and a few spoons.

"I just got off the phone with Louis…" Bruce trails off when he sees the picture in front of him. The two adorations of his life were smiling at each other as they calmly set the large table.

"He's the first person she trusts other than us Master Bruce." Alfred murmurs behind him.

"yeah…" Bruce smiles and walks over to lift up Rachael when she can't reach a certain object on the table.

Seven Months Later…

"Bruce please don't do this." Clark watches as the man he thought he knew so well turned into a hard brooding hero in front of his eyes.

"Clark we can't do this, not anymore."

"I'll help you Bruce. We'll train her together but we don't have to do this." Clark attempts yet again to change his…now former, boyfriends mind.

"My decision is final Clark. I don't have time for a relationship. I have the company, Rachael's educational needs, her training, patrol, and those mandatory meetings and paperwork! I barely get three hours of sleep a night I can't be involved in a relationship." Bruce's eyes soften slightly.

"I'll help you Bruce. I can start training her; I'll help you with her education and needs. Just please don't do this." Clark reaches out to take his hand but Bruce only flinches away.

"Goodnight Clark." With that said Bruce steps towards the roof ledge and easily jumps off.

"Wait so you two broke up…because I came into the picture?" my memories are wiped away when Rachael's soft angelic voice drifts to my ears.

"No!" Clark and I both say sternly.

"Rachael we broke apart because we were too young to balance our lives with so much going on. We needed time to get used to new things." Clark says and looks over at me. "Has it taken a lot more time than I had hoped? Of course. Am I thinking about giving up hope? Defiantly not." He mumbles.

"You both clearly still care for each other. Why not get back together?" Conner asks and watches up closely.

It sometimes irked me how the boy looked so much like Clark. Of course Conner was a lot more innocent than Clark, Conner's also a lot smaller due to the fact he isn't completely Kryptonian, but the way his eyes were far too dazzling, the was his body made him look older than he really was, and the way his voice rang almost exactly like Clark's gave me the creeps.

"We're still adjusting Conner." Clark answers when I don't and sighs.

CONNER:

It's so obvious that they both liked each other. The way Clark's heartbeat sped up tremendously and the way Bruce suddenly lost his dark and controlling aura were changes that surprised yet pleased me. the fact that Clark had someone who made him happy brought me joy, and the mere idea that the dark man I'd come to know as Batman could suddenly get nervous amused me. in many ways the two men were like Rachael and I; our behavior changed when we were together, yet both of us were too stubborn to move forward in our relationship.

This brings me to one of the many thoughts that have been running through my head.

Lately I've been having a hot yet fuzzy feeling in my stomach. It wasn't nerves or happiness but…want. I felt a certain desire to hold Rachael closer than I have been, I want to kiss her deeper and longer, yet I'm afraid. I've come to realize that with Rachael things need to move slowly and sweetly, not that I'm complaining.

"Isn't that right Conner?" my thoughts are interrupted when a strong hand lands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry what?" I look up to see Clark smiling widely.

"You and I would love to go to Bruce's charity event on Saturday." Clark repeats softly, as if afraid that I'll pull away and reject him.

"Of course." I nod and look at Bruce who's smiling crookedly at the two of us.

"That should be interesting…I've seen Clark dance can't wait to see Conner." Rachael laughs lightly and places her hand over mine.

"Who said anything about dancing?" I ask and look up at Clark who's blushing brightly.

"It's required." He mumbles.

"What are you talking about?" I look at Bruce.

"It's called the Newcomers Ball Conner. Basically it's held every year as a masquerade dance. The Ball part is the Party, the Newcomers part is there because all the money raised goes to the orphanage to help all the new kids coming into Gotham."

"Rewind repeat at Masquerade." I say, using a line that I'd heard Wally say multiple times.

"Okay…goys wear black and white suits while girls wear black and white ball gowns; the theme is always black and white. We all wear masks to make it more fun and when the clock strikes twelve there's this tradition where the daughter of the host dances with a male of her or her fathers' choice. For the past two years Bruce has always picked Clark." Rachael explains slowly and glances over at Clark with s smile.

"This year it'll be you." Bruce finishes with a chuckle.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"Because it'll give Rachael Grayson an excuse to seem normal." Clark mumbles.

"Funny. No, because it cute when I was twelve and still clueless, but now people are starting to get suspicious. Apparently they had a good reason though." Rachael mumbles the last part under her breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Reporters started this rumor that the reason Bruce kept picking Clark to dance with me was because there was something going on between the two of them." Rachael says.

"To stop the suspicion she'll dance with you. It's a win-win Conner. You dance with your girlfriend and Bruce and I get to walk around town without being asked if we're dating." Clark says and goes back to eating.

"I thought it was a good thing that people thought you were together? Wouldn't that make other people back off" I think back to the lesson Roy and Wally had given me about 'off limits' or something like that.

"If we were still together then yes, but we're not so no." Bruce growls out through clenches teeth.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I answer and stuff ravioli into my mouth.

"Mr. Wayne, here's your bill." The waiter bows slightly after placing the black leather booklet on the table and quickly shuffles away.

"We have a meeting with the league at the Manor, Rachael why don't you show Conner around the city?" Bruce mumbles as she slips a plastic card into the pouch of the black booklet.

"Really?" Rachael asks with a smile. "Wait…why at the Manor?" her smile suddenly disappears.

"We feel that Bruce should be more involved." Clark smirks slightly and stands up.

"Oh…okay." Rachael stands too and I follow her example.

_BRUCE: _

_After a brief tour of the Manor, Rachael and Conner walk out into the cold air to roam the city While Clark and I stay in the library._

"_You sure are fond of her." Clark murmurs as he brushes a finger over the glass frame where a picture of a grinning Eleven year old Rachael lays. _

"_You try having a little girl grow up right before your eyes." I answer and watch Alfred busily set the table large table with chairs, papers, pencils, pens, and lastly food._

"_You know that you'll have to let her go at some point right?" Clark turns and walks to the fire place that's burning slightly._

"_This is why I intend on wringing every good memory I can out of these next few years._

"_Years? Who says you have years? You could very well only have a few months…maybe even weeks." _

_Clark had changed out of his suit as soon as he arrived at the mansion and was now in slacks, a blue T-shirt, and a navy blue sweater. I had chosen to stay in my suit however and was regretting it by just watching Clark rub his arm cozily._

"_I suggest you hush up Clark." I answer when I hear the front door shut loudly._

"_Master Bruce?"_

"_Yes Alfred?" I turn to see a grinning Barry._

"_Master Barry has arrived." Alfred says from behind the red headed speedster. _

"_Hey Bruce! Clark." Barry plops down in one of the chairs by the table and swivels like a child._

"_Wonder how Iris puts up with him." Clark mutters as he brushes past me to sit in his own chair. I can't stop the smirk that plants its self on my face though._

_CLARK:_

_After a two hour long meeting everyone had left, leaving Bruce and I to talk again._

"_Don't do that." I say when Bruce suddenly reaches out as if to place his hand inside the fire place._

"_I'm not a child Clark I know better than to burn myself." He snaps back but lets his hand drop to his side. _

"_So what changes have you made to this place?" I ask and look up at the large portrait of a young Bruce along with his parents that hadn't been there the last time I'd come over. Of course the last time I came over I wasn't paying much attention to the décor…but still._

"_The gym's been upgraded, most of the guest rooms have been remodeled and… there's an indoor pool." Bruce murmurs as he stares at the fire._

"_Can I see it?" I walk over and stand a few feet behind him._

"_I don't have barbells for your type of structure-"_

"_Not the gym Bruce, the pool." I clarify and watch his cheeks redden slightly before he sighs._

"_I suppose" with that we walk out of the library and towards the grand staircase. _

"_What…what is that?" I ask when I hear a soft yet unusual beeping._

"_Rachael's computer room." Bruce says and walks towards a lard oak door at the end of one of the halls. "This way."_

_When we walk through the doors I'm met with an extremely large room. The floor is tiled and at the center of the room is a rectangular pool. _

"_wow." I mumble and walk over towards the edge with Bruce._

"_It's about twelve feet deep at its lowest end and four feet at the shallow end." Bruce says sand shoves his hands into his pockets._

_I stand in front of his and look around. Before I can process what's happening though I feel a sudden pressure between my shoulder blades and I'm sent belly flopping into the pool._

_BRUCE:_

_The temptation was far too much to handle and when I push him in I feel satisfaction as soon as I hear the smack of his body hitting the water._

"_Bruce!" His voice echoes loudly when his head breaks the surface._

_My sides hurt after laughing and I double over in an attempt to stop the sharp pains._

"_Come here." I feel a hand grab my arm and I'm yanked into the water in less than five seconds._

"_Clark!" I stop laughing and stare at a chuckling Clark Kent. _

_My clothes are now soaked through. The silk probably ruined by the chlorine in the water, and I had to kick off my shoes in order to swim properly so they were now at the bottom of the pool._

"_Okay now we're even." Clark suddenly lies on his back and starts floating away. Out of pure frustration I place my hand on his chest and push him down._

_The reporter sputters in the water before flailing in an attempt to swim up but I only dive into the water to push him lower._

_Bubbles flood out of his mouth when he laughs and allows me to push him up against the wall. He looks up at smiles widely before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me up. I suddenly realize that I feel like my lungs are going to explode and eagerly swim up to gasp for much needed air._

_Clark though stays pressed against the wall and I roll my eyes before diving back down. He's sitting on the pool floor by the 'eight feet' mark with his eyes closed and his glasses in his hand._

"_Mm!" I grumble and try to pry his fingers form the thick rimmed glasses._

"_Gmm!" he mutters back and bubbles again flood form his mouth before his stands and swims back up. "What are you trying to do?" he asks after we're both at the surface._

"_This!" I yank the glasses out of his hand and place them at the pool ledge. _

_Before I can turn back around though two arms circle around my stomach and pull me backwards until I'm pressed against a wet shirt that covers a broad chest._

"_Bruce?" his lips press against my ear and I can feel my face heat up._

"_We…really shouldn't be doing this Clark." I mumble but make no effort to push him away; I honestly just want to stay in his embrace._

"_But you want to." He mumbles and moves his mouth to rest just below the shell of my ear._

"_What makes you think that this time will be different from the last?" I ask and look up to find his face extremely close to mine._

"_Bruce we both know that our feelings are stronger. Why not just give this one more try?" that's really all the explanation I need. He could have said that he didn't know for all I cared really, I just wanted to be with this man again. _

_After his simple sentence I let the walls I've spent years building tumble down and I feel like my old self again. I feel like Bruce Wayne, not the Dark Knight. I feel my age and I feel in love. I don't really notice how long we've spent in the pool until Alfred walks in and informs us that it was almost five._

RACHAEL:

After showing Conner the bowling alley, the roller rink, the park, the movie theater, the ice cream shop, the toy store, and the mall we finally made our way back home.

"How come we never do any of this with the others?" Conner asks as we walk hand in hand.

"We never have time." I mumble and look up at the small lights decorating some of the stores. Here in Gotham many store owners put up Christmas lights early for some reason.

"Rachael? Rachael!" I jump at the annoying voice that I automatically recognize as Erika Daufer's.

"Erika!" I plaster a smile onto my face and watch the blond prance her way over.

"Rachael it's so nice to see you! Why…hello there." The fake blond bats her eyelashes at Conner and grins.

"Uh…hi?" Conner glances over at me and I roll my eyes.

"Erika it was nice to see you but we really should get going. Come on Conner."

"Conner? Oh is that your name? I absolutely love it!" Erika places a long nailed hand on Conner and digs her dagger like nails into his chest to keep him in place.

"Yes, I should go." Conner removes her hand and starts walking away but Erika will not let us walk away from her.

"Rachael you never said anything about a boyfriend! Conner, I'm Erika, Rachael's absolute best friend!"

Erika is the daughter of the richest man in Florida. He sent her to live here in an attempt to give her a good education in both school and street smarts. So far his plan is back firing. Just because her dad knows Bruce though she thinks she had a right to call me her 'best friend'.

"Erika, we really need to go." I cut her off mid story on how we met and grab Conner's hand before walking away. She waves frantically and yaps on even though we walk away as quickly as we can.

"…you later, you too Conner!" she screams.

"Who was that?" Conner asks after we reach the path that takes us to Wayne Manor.

"Just some sire that needs to be taught a good lesson on streets smarts…books smarts wouldn't hurt either." I say and we walk up the steps.

"Well I can see why you don't like her." he smiles slightly and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I smile at him and walk in. "Bruce? Clark? We're back." I call out and frown when I don't hear a response.

"They're in the library Mistress Rachael." Alfred says form the top of the stiar case with a soft smile.

"Thanks Alfred." I smile and lead Conner towards the big oak doors that led to the large library.

"Wait!" Conner stops me before I can open the door. "hold on just a few seconds." He mumbles with a small smile.

"What's going on?" I frown and watch his smile grower even more.

"Okay, open the doors." He says and nods. I do and I gasp softly at the sight.

Bruce is curls up against Clark on the leather couch with his head resting on Clark's shoulder snugly. They're both in sweat pants and T-shirts with soft smiles on their faces.

"They're back." I hear Clark whisper. But Bruce only smiles wider before burying his face in Clark's shoulder.

"Bruce…you're…glowing!" I blurt out and fell my lips turn up into a wide smile when I notice that Bruce is actually blushing!

"mm." he groans and pulls that blanket that's wrapped around his legs up to cover his red face.

"Does this mean you two are together again?" Conner asks and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"This means that we're going to give our relationship another try." Bruce lifts his head to answer and smiles up at Clark.

I can't hold back the huge smile on my face and I have to look over their position again. I had lived with Bruce Wayne for almost five years, and I haven't seen Bruce this happy since…well since the first day I met Clark. The way Bruce's posture is so relaxed and calm and serene makes me relax.

"Come, we were waiting for you." Clark motions towards the love seat next to the couch and Conner smiles before tugging me along gently.

"Master Bruce? You're needed at Wayne Enterprises." Alfred appears at the door with the phone in hand.

"What? Why?" Bruce frowns and sits up.

"It appears that there's…well there's been a break in." Alfred says and walks over to the small TV that sits by a bookshelf. He turns it on and we see a reporter speaking grimly with a battered building behind him. the building, sure enough, is the Wayne tech building. The windows are broken in, the door is knocked off its hinges, and the area around the building is extremely nasty looking even for Gotham.

"Go, Rachael and Conner should be heading back anyway." Clark mutters and places a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Right…" with that, happy Bruce vanishes and is replaced by Bruce's normal serious and brooding frown. "Rachael, you and Conner need to get back to the mountain, you have school tomorrow." Bruce says and stands before walking out of the room.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be okay once all this is settled." Clark mumbles and walks over to turn the TV off.

"Keep him safe Clark." I smile and make my way to the door. "You coming?" I ask when Conner doesn't move.

"One sec." he nods towards Clark and I get the hint before closing the door.

CONNER:

"That was quick." I say and watch Clark head towards the fireplace.

"The feelings weren't too far from the surface Conner." He answers and gently places another log into the dying fire.

"I ask this in the nicest way I can Clark; don't hurt him."

"What?" Clark frowns and stares at me in shock.

"He's Rachael's father. I've become protective of her and he makes her happy. She cares about him and if you make him upset not only will she be angry with you, but with me as well." I say, trying my best to speak like Kaldur; calm and sure.

"I don't plan on hurting him Conner. But tryst me if you hurt her you'll be in a whole world of trouble with both me and Bruce. Understood?" how did he suddenly turn the conversation to scold me? I don't dwell on it too much and only nod. "Good. Now go home, you have practice tomorrow." again I only nod and leave.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Master Conner. Please consider coming back soon." Alfred says as I make my way over to the front door where Rachael's waiting with a small smile.

"Will do Alfred. Let's go." I smile at the old man before facing Rachael.

We make our way through the dark streets of Gotham until we reach a random alley.

"This way. She nods over to a small phone booth and smiles.

"Isn't this a bit obvious?" I ask when I see the structure.

"That's exactly why no one would suspect it…we're putting it in plain sight." She opens the door and steps in.

A bright light cuts through he air and I smile when the door opens again.

"…two need to stop it!" screaming is the first thing I hear when I step into the mountain.

"One punch! Not enough to kill him but sure as hell enough to hurt him!" Wally growls.

"Oh please like you could ever lay a finger on me!" Roy screams back and I stare for a second as Rachael tries to push her way between them in an attempt to break them apart.

"Try me pretty boy!" Wally pushes Rachael out of the way gently before pulling his fist back.

"Enough!" my body moves on its own and I find myself gripping both of them by the collars of their shirts and holding them apart. "What's going on?" I ask and watch them both scream at each other.

"He's still crushing on-"

"I am not lire! You're the one that's-"

"And that's why he's pretending to like-"

"…you've been that way! She' just too young and you're jealous because-"

"…with Megan! And it's not fair or right because-"

"ENOGUH!" I scream and watch them both shut their mouths. "one at a time. Wally speak."

"He's claiming that I still have feelings for Rachael which is absurd! I'm over her. he's saying that I'm only dating Megan to get revenge when really he's just jealous because he's had a crush on Rachael since she was eleven! She's too young for him though so he can't act of his feelings!"

"What lies! You still have feelings for her! You're only using Megan, and I don't have a crush on her!" Roy shouts back.

"Hey!" Rachael screams angrily. They both turn to face her immediately. "Tell me the truth." She commands and they both sigh before relaxing slightly.

"fine." They both grumble before crossing their arms. I let them go and Roy's the first to speak.

"It's true okay? I had a crush on you when I was sixteen but it was way to gross and weird and…gross! I didn't say anything to anyone except for Wally because I thought I could trust him. I'll admit it I still think you're cute for a fourteen year old girl but I'm not going to ruin our friendship because of a crush! Please don't pay any mind to it Rachael. I just want things to be normal." Roy confesses and glances up at me. "And please don't kill Me." he mumbles. I fight back a smile and turn to Wally.

"The truth?" he looks at all of us before taking a deep breath.

"We agreed that we'd pretend that kiss never happened. I never agreed to forget about it. Look Rachael I've been crushing on you since…well since you were nine! I don't care if you have a boyfriend either! I'm not using Megan though! I do like her a lot! But the relationship I have with her isn't the same as the one I have with you. So yeah! I do have a crush on you, so what?" Wally says and shrugs. "It's not like anything's going to happen between us." He finishes with a sigh.

"Wow…three amazingly cute guys have a crush on you and you hurt two of them." We all turn and gape at what we see. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Artemis." Wally and Rachael breathe out in shock.

"the one and only."


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this chapter is mostly flashbacks and a dream so this is skippable for those of you that don't want to read filler chaps. I decided to write this for the four people who actually reviewed. They made me feel happy so I wrote this. Not really sure if it's good just know it came out easily.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

CONNER:

The blond stands by the door with her arms cross and a cocky smirk on her face. Her ever present ponytail reveals a new scar that decorates the left side of her forehead.

"Artemis…what are you doing here?" Wally asks and glances form her to Rachael.

"Green arrow still needs a partner and he decided that this team needs an actual archer, not some guy who will walk away the first chance he gets." She makes her way over and stands in front of a glaring Roy.

"Lies." He growls and intensifies his glare.

"Wouldn't you like that?" she hums softly with mischief before making her way over to Rachael. "You've changed." She mumbles and takes a look at the small girl.

"So have you." Rachael mumbles self cautiously.

"Look, its obvious neither one of us is going to get the red head so…let's call it a truce okay?" Artemis' eyes soften slightly and her arms drop before her right hand extends.

"Truce." Rachael smiles slightly and takes her hand.

"So why are you here Arty?" Wally asks softly.

"I'm supposed to be the undercover. Find out what the kids are saying about you guys and try to lay low in order to find the other two still missing guys." Artemis explains and turns to face the three of us. "Congrats on making the team Supey." She grins and nods in approval.

"thanks." I mumble.

"Artemis! It's true!" Megan smiles widely and rushes over to hug the blond girl.

"Yeah. Hey Kaldur." Artemis nods and Kaldur smiles kindly.

"Come! Dinner's ready." Megan flies away eagerly and with a glance at each other we follow.

RACHAEL:

"I don't get it. I thought Roy was here to replace her." Conner mumbles from his position on my bed.

"So did I. but she's back and that's all that matters Kon. Let's not dwell on it." I move the cursor on my computer screen towards the red X in the corner.

"What are doing anyway?" he suddenly sits up and leans forward to glance at the screen over my shoulder.

"Trying to find any suspicious students. I hacked into the school program and found a few guys that might be our bandits." I mumble and pull up a new window to show him the seven guys I'd found.

"Isn't that your friend?" Conner points to Eli who's grinning in a picture on the bottom left corner.

"Yeah. Says here he's liked among students, he's very persuasive, he's on the debate team and…well his measurements are really close to that hypnosis guy too." I say and look at the rest of the guys.

"So he's a suspect because he's…persuasive?" he asks and frowns.

"Don't you find a bit weird that his name sounds and is spelled a lot like Elio?" I ask.

"It could just be a coincidence." Conner lays back down at sighs.

"Or it could be a clue." I close the lap top lid and place it on the floor.

"What kind of clue?" he asks after I lay down next to him.

"An obvious one." I hug his waist and he pulls me close.

"Hm…" he only sighs and hugs me tighter.

"Conner?" I look up to find him lying peacefully with his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" he answers and opens her eyes slightly.

"I love you." He grins widely before placing his lips over mine.

"I love you too." He says after pulling away. "now go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow." he starts stands but I clutch the front of his T-shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him close.

"Stay? Please?" he smiles gently but nods and lies back down.

"Can I ask you something?" he mumbles after pulling the blanket around both of us.

"mm-hm." I look up to see him starring at something over my shoulder. I follow his gaze and find the picture of Roy, Wally, and me that rests on my bed side table.

Wally and I are smiling brightly at the camera while Roy glares in a bored manner. The description on the bottom says 'a day at the fair equals one happy red head, ecstatic ebony, and…well a glowering Roy' I smile slightly and look back up at Conner.

"What was it like before I came into the picture?" he asks and stares at the picture with a longing look.

"What do you mean?"

"You look so much…happier than you do now. tell me about your child hood with Wally and Roy and Bruce and Clark…" he trails of and looks down at me.

"Well the first time I met Wally was…interesting to say the least.

_FLASHBACK (third person)_

_Gotham City's dark Knight stood on the roof of Wayne Tech., waiting patiently for a fellow Justice League member._

"_Bru…I mean Batman." He turned slightly and sighed when he caught the sudden streak of red._

"_Flash." He mutters with a nod._

"_Where's the kid?" said red head stops in front of the Bat with a grin._

"_Close." Bruce says and looks down when he catches a flash of bright yellow._

"_Whoa!" the streak comes to a sudden stop when it slams into the Flash's legs._

"_Careful Kid." Barry leans down to steady his new partner with a smile._

"_Batman?" a soft voice rings through the air and both red heads turn their heads in surprise._

"_Not yet Robin." Batman place his hand on the small girl's head who is presently hidden away safely behind that mysterious flowing cape._

"_m'kay." She mumbles and hides again behind her father's legs._

"_Uncle ba…I mean Flash?" the small yellow clad shild that stood next to the Flash glanced at the stop where he'd seen a small figure pop out slightly._

"_Yeah Kid?"_

"_Why are we in Gotham and not home?" the child looks up at his uncle with a frown._

"_Because Bats wanted us to help him and Robin._

"_Robin? Is she the one hiding?"_

"_I'm not hiding!" the small girl suddenly forgets that she's supposed to be mysterious and pops out of the cap with an angry frown._

"_Then why were you standing inside of his cape?" Wally rocks to the heels of his feet then onto his toes with a smirk._

"_Robin no…" Batman grabs the ends of his daughter's cape before she can step forward to give the older boy a piece of her mind. He can't help but smile slightly though in the process._

"_Kid, come on, don't do that." Barry smiles and pulls his nephew's cowl down in order to ruffle the boy's fiery locks._

"_Go." Batman mumbles and lets his hand slip off of the thin cape._

"_Fine." Robin huffs and turns, letting her long hair whip around her small shoulders_

"_Kid, go with her." Flash pulls the cowl back up and pushes him gently towards the girl._

"_What?" Robin turns suddenly and looks up at batman. "Why with me?" she asks and glances over at the smiling boy._

"_Because Barry and I have a few things to discuss. You two can take the south part of the city." With a sigh the petite girl nods and jumps off the roof. _

"_Keep up!" she calls back with a chuckle._

"_You heard her Wally." Barry smiles and watches his nephew run after the girl._

_Later That Night:_

"_Watch your step." Robin mumbles and holds her arms out to stop the red haired boy from falling over the edge of the roof they were currently standing on. _

"_Sorry, I haven't gotten the hang of this stop and go thing yet." He mumbles and takes two steps back. _

"_shh." The ebony clasps a hand over his mouth and pulls him down onto the floor suddenly._

"…_man and that girl stopping us." A chuckle came from the building below._

"_Don't get your hopes up Hue." Someone else muttered._

"_hmm ifz baff?" the red head mutters._

"_I don't know." Robin answers, understanding the redhead perfectly even though his sentence came out jumbled and muffled._

" _Etz oh own err!" he mumbles happily._

"_We're not going down there." Robin mutters and pulls the boy back slightly._

"_mmf!" Wally screams when a small metal nail on the roof cuts through his spandex and slices through his skin._

"_What was that?" a voice rings from below._

"_It's the girl!" another screams and points his gun upwards._

"_Run!" Rachael lets go the redhead before running back and swinging away._

"_Hey wait up!" Wally hisses and follows close behind._

_Gunshots echo through the night as both young heroes run for their lives towards the northern part odf town where they knew their mentors were patrolling._

"_Batman! Gotham Bank on 23__rd__ is being robbed. Kid Flash and I couldn't get close." Robin gasps into her comm.._

"_we'll be right over." The low voice responded almost immediately._

"_Come on!" Wally suddenly grabs her arms and yanks her towards an alley._

"_what are you doing! We need to go back!" she hisses but allows the older boy to pull her behind a dumpster._

"_I know I heard them come through here Hue." They both freeze at the familiar voice._

"_they're gone, why can't we just go back?"_

"_because we can't!"_

"_shh." Wally whispers when Robin's breathing suddenly comes out in a ragged pattern._

"_I'm trying." She whispers back and squeezes deeper into the small space they had._

"_looking for someone?" when Wally hears his Uncle's voice a sudden smile creeps onto his face and he pops out of their hiding place._

"_What are you doing here? This ain't your town." Hue frowns and turns to glare at the red clad hero._

"_He's helping." Batman appears out of nowhere and Robin joins Kid Flash._

"_I knew you two were here." The taller of the two robbers turns and points accusingly at the two children._

"_Robin, let us handle this." With a nod Robin flys away on her grappling hook and snatches Wally's arm, pulling him up with her._

Wait, the first time you met Wally you were almost killed?" Conner chuckles softly when Rachael nods.

"None of the bullets hit us but they were pretty close." she smiles and curls closer into the clone's chest.

"How'd you meet Roy?"

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was times like this that made Rachael Grayson Wayne happy; times when she was able to enjoy the presence of her Father figure along with two of her make shift uncles and of course her best friend. _

_She was walking along the snowy path of the park with Bruce, Barry, Clark, and Wally. The three men had decided it was time that Wally and Rachael met Oliver's new son and came to a conclusion that the Gotham community park was the perfect place for the meeting._

"_there they are." Clark nods towards two people that are sitting at a picnic table._

_One of them- the taller one- is wearing a green coat, jeans, and boots. While the other is in a forest green hoodie, a black beanie that covers his ears, and blue jeans, along with black sneakers._

"_Oliver!" Barry calls with a chuckle._

_Said man turns and stands when he sees them coming._

"_You remember what to do right?" Bruce places a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder and she nods before pulling her sunglasses down slightly to reveal her hidden blue orbs._

"_I've been hiding my eyes from Wally for over two years Bruce, I can handle this Roy guy." Bruce only smiles and nods._

"_Hey Barry. Bruce, Clark." Oliver nods before kneeling in front of Rachael. "You gonna crack?" he raises an eyebrow and the small girl grins before shaking her head silently. "Are you ever going to crack?" _

_Rachael had decided the first time she met the archer that she was going to give him a hard time. She did this by never speaking when he was around. The red haired man knew nothing of the girl except that she was Bruce's protégé. _

"_She's a tough nut Bruce." Oliver sighs and turns to look at the Red-haired boy standing next to him. "Roy, you've met Barry and Clark. This is Bruce, Wally and…Robin." Oliver sighs when he realizes that he can't give his ward a correct name for the girl._

"_So I've heard." The boy grumbles and crosses his arms._

"_Moody much?" Rachael mumbles under her breath._

"_You've got something to say?" Roy steps forwards after hearing the younger girl mumble._

"_Back off." Wally steps in front of his friend and sends the older and bigger boy a warning glance._

"_Roy don't" Oliver warns and watches the Girl and her father clench their fists at the same time. _

"_Robin, Wally, go on." Clark gently presses both children forward and they both nod slightly before running away from the adults._

"_Go on Roy." Oliver nods and Roy only huffs before trudging towards the snow covered grass._

"_Why doesn't she ever talk?" Oliver looks up and sees the three men smile widely._

"_Maybe she doesn't like you." Barry suggests and chuckles._

"_That's not true!" Oliver argues and watches Wally suddenly start talking to Roy with a frown._

"_Wally?" he hears a soft voice and watches his knew son bend down to roll up some snow before launching it at the mouthy redhead. Being quick on his feet though Wally ducks and the snowball plants its self on Robin's face. _

"_Robin!" Wally stands and quickly wipes the melting snow away from the red faced girl._

_He's about to say something else when another snowball lands on his neck._

"_Quit it!" Wally screams and wipes away the snow._

"_Make me." Roy growls and picks up another ball._

"_My pleasure!" the small girl smirks and then a white substance flies through the air and lands between Roy's eyes. "Now stop!" she finishes with her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips._

"_No way princess." The older boy hisses and bents to grab more snow._

_In a matter of seconds the three are on opposite sides of the small field and are throwing snowball left and right. Wally and Rachael are hidden behind a small mound of snow while Roy takes refuge by a tree._

"_See? She talked to Roy." Barry points out with a smirk._

_Out on the grass, Roy suddenly cheers and they turn to see a fuming Rachael with a wet stain on her stomach._

"_Oh no." Bruce mutters and sighs._

_What they see next makes them want to both gasp and laugh._

_The tiny girl runs over to the much older red head and tackles him to the floor. Roy only gasps before dropping on shock. Oliver watches in shock as his normally angry and brooding ward suddenly tries to clam the girl down by catching her wrists and screaming out apologies._

"_Robin!" Wally suddenly appears and helps Roy by trying to pull her off._

"_One hit Walls that all I'm asking for!" she growls and tries to pull free._

"_Come on." Clark sighs and starts walking over._

"_Would you clam down?" Roy screams back and stands up._

"_Robin." Bruce hugs the shaking girl and hugs her to his chest. She sighs and suddenly stops moving all together._

_Bruce kneels and whispers something that is defiantly not in English to the pouting girl and she only smiles before nodding._

_After a few seconds she walks over to Roy who in turn takes a step away from her._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you." She mumbles and crosses her arms before glancing over at Bruce. He only nods with a small grin. "Roy I'm sorry." She looks up through her glasses and looks at the boy._

"_Wow." Oliver mumbles and crosses his arms. "You talk to him but not to me?" he asks and Roy only rolls his eyes._

"_Just swear never to do that again." He steps forwards and raises an eyebrow._

"_I don't make promises I can't keep." The ebony smiles sweetly and Roy only chuckles before nodding._

"You were going to attack him?

"I _did_ attack him." Conner chuckles and nods before yawning.

"Get some sleep Kon, you need it." I rub the dark circles under his eyes and he sighs before nodding.

"Rachael?" he whispers and pulls me even closer to his body.

"yeah." I settle into the bed and watch him slowly drift off.

"Love you." He mumbles before he starts snoring softly.

That night, I dreamt vividly and…crazily.

"_Where are we going?" I look over to see a younger looking Bruce smiling slightly._

"_The Justice league found something on our last mission. You Roy and Wally are going to be the first to see…it." He glances over at me and nods slightly._

"_What'd you find?" I ask and look out my window to find that it's pouring rain._

"_You'll see."_

_We drive for a few more minutes before Bruce pulls up to a small building._

"_Come on." When he opens my door he unbuckles my seatbelt and I frown when I notice suddenly how small I am compared to him._

"_Bruce! Good you're here." Clark suddenly walks over with a small frown._

"_Where is he?" Clark nods us over and we rush over._

_On our way to wherever we were going, I catch a glimpse of myself in one of the windows. What I see allows me to let out a gasp._

_I was small, shorter than usual and very young. I didn't look fourteen; I looked nine!_

"_In here." Clark opens the door and inside I see Barry, Oliver, Roy and Wally._

_We walk over and stand by them before watching Clark walk over to a door that's at a corner of the room._

"_Kon-El, please come out." Clark mumbles softly and opens the door. a small head pops out slightly. The boy is tall, and defiantly large. His black hair and blue eyes are exactly like Clark's and I suddenly realize that…this small boy is Conner._

"_Wally, Roy, Robin, this is Kon-El." Clark eventually takes Conner's hand and gently pulls him over._

_The little boy looks absolutely adorable, he wore the same white suit he had when we first met him and his index finger was in front of his pink lips as he looks at us in embarrassment._

"_I stand and walk over to him without thinking. He's bigger than my in width but I was only about two inches shorter than him._

"_Conner?" I whispers and watch his finger drop slowly before he frowns._

"_Kon-El." He says. His voice isn't deep or rough. It's soft and gentle._

"_I'm…Robin." I mumble and watch him smile slightly._

"_I know." He nods and looks over at Wally and Roy. "They don't like me." I look over to see them starring in shock._

"_They do, they're just surprised." I take his finger from his mouth gently and hold his hand in both of mine. "You shouldn't do that." I smile when he blushes._

"_you…look like Clark." Roy stands and walks over to us._

"_I'm not Clark." Conner mumbles softly and looks up at Clark who's smiling slightly. "I'm me."_

"_yeah I see that." Wally walks over too and suddenly the colors swirl together as if the world around me was melting. But everyone else just goes on talking as if nothing's wrong. Everything goes black for a second before I hear someone calling my name._

"Rachael wake up!" I open my eyes to find Conner standing over me with a small smile.

"What time is it?" I ask and rub my eyes.

"Time to wake up. Some on." He walks away and I sigh before getting up.

All morning that dream haunts me. I didn't know how Conner looked like when he was smaller or if he ever was smaller but somehow I had no problem dreaming up that fantasy…


	17. Chapter 17

**Am I the only one that noticed all the other guys got cute and hot winter clothes for episode 16 and robin was stuck with the dorky costume? I mean seriously! Superboy is cute in long sleeves…**

**Anyway, in this chapter there's a little argument but only because I thought their relationship was a little too perfect.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"I thought we were supposed to find cliques." Kaldur mumbles as he sits down next to Megan.

"We were. But now that Artemis is here, she's using lunch to try and find out what's being said about us. Hence we need to be as far from the other kids as possible." Roy says and nervously shoves a tatter tot into his mouth.

"Hey did you guys know that after they die, Elephants stay standing up?" Wally mumbles and flips the page of his book.

"Yeah, and flamingo's can only eat when their heads are upside down." Conner says casually and grins slightly when Wally looks up in amazement.

"Cool!" he bounces in his seat and shovels another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"How much sugar did you have?" Megan asks and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Not much, just three Hershey bars, five kit kats, seven bags of skittles, and a bag of Takis." He smiles widely at us and returns to his 'Fun Facts' book.

"Hey Conner!" I look up to see four large guys walking past us.

Two of the four are Hispanics with dark hair, bright smiles, and dimples, the ring leader is darker skinned with a smirk, and the other has pinkish skin with hazel eyes and a friendly grin.

"Carlos, Logan, Benny, Nick…what do you want?" Conner frowns slightly in confusion and they all chuckle.

"Aren't you coming over to sit with us like we agreed?" the dark skinned one asks with a forced smile. He suddenly glances over at Megan and I and makes his way over.

"Well hello there." He leans in close to Megan and boxes her in.

"Get away from her." Wally growls out and glares at the much bigger boy.

"Nick seriously, leave them alone." Conner says and grabs his arm roughly.

"Clam down Conner. Let's go guys." they other three nod and follow after their leader with sighs.

"We're really sorry about him." one of the Hispanics mumbles and lays a gentle hand on Conner's shoulder before smiling at Megan and I slightly and walking away.

"Who was that douche?" Wally grumbles and his happy attitude leaves his body.

"Captain of the Football team." Conner says and sighs.

"Rachael?" we all look up to see three kids standing in front of our table.

"Yeah?" I answer and look over the three people. Two of them are guys and the third is a girl.

The tallest of the three is a boy with black pants, a Green Lantern shirt, and a yellow button up sweater with the letters HHMT printed largely on the front.

The shortest is the girl with her knee socks, Purple Vans, black skirt, plaid blouse, and small bows. She's smiling brightly at me as if I were her long lost sister.

And the other boy was more…normal looking. He wore a simple Gray T-shirt, jeans, Adidas, the same sweater as the other, and has glasses that could make even the dorkiest kid look cute.

"I'm Deana, the Co-Captain of the Happy Harbor Mathlete Team. We've look over your records and we found that you're really good at math! We were wondering if you'd like to join the team?" the girl smiles brightly and shows off her braces.

"Co-Captain? Shouldn't the Captain be asking this?" Roy frowns slightly and looks at the three…nerdy math lovers.

"I would, but she insists on her being the one to speak." The medium height one says and rolls his bright green eyes.

"Um…yeah! I'd love to join the team. I was actually wondering where I'd be able to sign up." I look at the girl and she claps happily before pushing the Captain forward. "Go on Aaron do it!" she says.

"Calm down Deana!" he mumbles and pulls his hands from behind his back to reveal a yellow sweater like the one he's wearing. "It's tradition for all members to wear the emblem." He motions towards the small shield that decorates the spot over his heart.

"Yeah…of course." I take the sweater and slip it on.

"Our first meeting is tomorrow." he nods and smiles shyly before walking away with the other two on his heels.

"Ooh! Conner's got some competition!" Roy sing-songs and smiles widely.

"I do not." He mumbles and takes my hand under the table cautiously. "right?"

"right." I smile at him and go back to my food.

BRUCE:

"_Mr. Wayne, you have a visitor."_ Carol's voice breaks the peaceful silence in my office and I sigh before pressing the correct button on the phone holder.

"Who is it Carol?" I ask and wait for a response.

"_He says his name is Clark."_ She mumbles back.

"Send him in." I hear a small beeping noise before my door opens silently.

"Geez Bruce how many secretaries do you have?" Clark mutters and closes the door behind him.

"Jealous?" I smile when he blushes and sits in one of the chairs that rest in front of my desk.

"Very Funny." He says and leans forward slightly when I only smile and go back to my work.

"Try not to break anything." I say when I catch the sight of his hands tinkering with the Newton Balls that were on my desk.

"I'll try." He chuckles and lets the ball at one of the ends fall and hit the rest. "I'll never understand what makes this so interesting." His eyes follow the moving ball with interest for a few moments before he moves on to something else he can play with.

"I have no idea why everyone thinks you're serious." I sign another form and set it aside.

"Maybe because I always am…except when I'm with _you_ anyway." He lifts a pen and clicks it but jumps and drops it when a shock races to his finger. "What was that?" he mumbles and picks up the pen.

"Japanese Relaxing pen." I answer and sign yet another form.

"Relaxing? More like frightening." He puts the pen back into the cup and starts fiddling with my name plaque. "Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises." He reads and hums in displeasure before his flips the thing over so that the words aren't visible.

"What was that?" I raise an eyebrow and watch him blush again.

"To me you're not a CEO Bruce. You're just…Bruce Wayne; father of Richard Grayson.

"why're you here anyway? You're lunch break isn't for another hour!" I say after checking my clock.

"Louis said that I could leave early since I finished all my work." He shrugs and flips through the paperwork I've finished.

"Don't touch that Clark." I take the papers away and put them in a drawer.

"When's your lunch break?" he mumbles and stands up.

"Not for another hour." I say and go back to my forms.

"Can't you leave early?" he looks out my window.

"I'd rather not, I have to finish a lot of work." I say and lean back in my chair.

"What's this?" his gaze shifts to one of the plaques on my wall.

"It's nothing." I say and stand up to go walk towards him.

"So what am I supposed to do for the next hour?"

"You could sit down and stay still." I say and start to pull him back towards the chairs.

"Or…I could go out and bring lunch in for the two of us." He slips out of my grip and makes his way happily to the door. "Italian, Mexican, or Chinese?" he asks with a grin.

"Surprise me." I sigh and sit back down.

"alright." He shuts the door loudly behind him and I can't keep myself form rolling my eyes.

One hour later:

When my door shoots open I expect to see Clark with a paper bag, but instead I see a fuming Rachael still wearing her cheer leading uniform.

"_o singură dată! o singură dată îmbrăţişări tipul mine şi dintr-o dată toată lumea crede că eu l-daitng! faptul că, el ma intalniri! i se poate; nu bieleve această Bruce!"_ she growls and glares at me.

"What are talking about?" I pull my glasses of and wait for her to finish her rant before watching her sit down tiredly.

"The team thinks that Wally…that I'm dating Wally!" she mumbles and buries her face in her hands.

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago Megan and I were wet and Wally hugs me to try and keep me warm. The girls saw and…they got the wrong idea." She says.

"Did you try and deny?"

"Yes! But they didn't believe me because apparently I was blushing!"

"Well it'd make sense if you were red and trying to deny it Rachael." I feel my lips tilting up at the idea of all my careful planning falling into place unexpectedly

"_Nu glumă despre asta! nu e amuzant!"_ she growls out angrilly.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry." I say and watch her relax slowly.

"Bruce I'm sorry but I don't feel that way for Wally. All the feelings for him are pure family affection." She sighs and slouches slightly.

"Hey Bruce why is Conner outside trying to…this isn't a good time is it?" Clark suddenly in with a plastic bag in hand.

"Its fine Clark, I was just leaving." Rachael stands warily and smiles at me before heading towards the door.

"Good luck…with this problem." I call after her and only hear her chuckle in response.

CONNER:

By the time we get back to the cave, it's almost six and the sin is setting slowly.

"Are you angry?" I look down to see Rachael curling into herself as the cold air hits her small figure.

Gently I hug her close to me as we keep walking down the sand.

"I'm not mad…but I'm not thrilled that everyone thinks you're Wally's girlfriend." I confess as we walk past the beam and the monotone voice recognizes us easily.

"We know the truth…that it's a lie." She stops and stops in front of me.

"yeah, but it's infuriating to know that I want to hold you during lunch the way all the other couples do and…I can't even touch you." I mumble out and watch her step forward to take my hand.

"This will all be over soon Conner. After we catch these guys no one at that school will be able to keep us from showing what's really going on."

"Yeah nut only because you won't be here at all."

"We'll still be able to see each other Conner. It's not like I'll be very far anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Well even if I don't know that, we're not normal teenagers Conner. There's not much that can stop us from visiting each other."

"Except for a few oceans." I mumble under my breath and feel her grip on my hand tense.

"You know for a sixteen year old boy you're acting like a baby." She growls out and drops my hand.

"Rachael wait, I-"

"Please Conner…just don't. I'll be in the training room." She cuts me off tiredly and walks away.

"Superboy? What happened to Rachael?" Kaldur asks after she brushes past him quietly.

"She wants me to see the brighter side of everything but…I can't." I answer.

"She's upset then?"

"Yeah. I don't get it."

"what?"

"How can she just push away the fact that everyone thinks she's with Wally? How come she can be jealous but I can't?" I find myself curling my fingers into fists and fighting the urge to barrel through the mountain walls.

"Rachael has been friends with Wally for a very long time Conner. If nothing has happened between them up to this point, why should you be jealous? Perhaps she doesn't mind this rumor because she feels that if she knows the truth…everyone else's thoughts don't matter."

"She's just barely at the age where attraction plays a role in her like Kaldur. That's why I'm worried. I don't want to lose her."

"And you won't. Conner you too are at an age where women play a role in your mind and life. Even if you are not completely like Wally or Roy, you're brain works the same; you are still a human sixteen year old male."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"She notices the way your eyes wander; the way you stare at the other cheerleaders. Yet she does not yell or scream or get angry. I think you should think about that."

"I don't stare!"

"Superboy…you may not be aware of it but you do. Please think about the fact that she's much younger than you in both intelligence and growth rate. She's supposed to be worrying about simple things and getting angry on a daily basis yet she's acting older than many females at school. And she's doing all of that for you." Kaldur's calm and collected voice echoes through the room softly as he walks away.

A few minutes later, I find myself wandering through the cave as my mind replays everything that Kaldur had said.

I had to admit that Rachael was indeed younger than me…in physical and intellectual categories anyway; she was fourteen, I was merely nine months old when it came to actual age.

And yes, now that I think about it my mind does wander when I watch her practice but not because I'm uninterested in her; because I find myself wanting to watch the group of girls and not just one for some reason.

"…same Wally. I thought things would be different." I stop and look up to find myself in front of the doors that lead into the training room.

"I've got to admit Rache, you two did go a long while without fighting."

"We aren't fighting Wally. We're…not happy."

"It's the same thing. You aren't happy with each other right?"

"I guess. It's just…I put up with the things I see because I know he can't help it. I trust him enough not to go crazy over little things. I wish I could have the same respect and privilege."

"You want the privilege of checking me out?"

"Not funny Wally! You get what I mean."

"Yeah. Maybe you should spend a few days at the manor? Alfred's cooking always makes me happy."

"You just want an excuse to have Alfred's cookies."

"That very true. But Rachael I also want you to be happy. And if going home for a few days is what it takes then please go. I'll deal with Supey if you want."

"That won't be necessary Wally; I'm not going to go crazy if she goes home for a few days." I call out and open the door.

"Can you give us a moment Wally?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen." He pecks Rachael's cheek and I have to hold back from hitting the red head as I watch him leave.

"I don't want you to be angry with me." I mumble and walk over to stand in front of her.

"I don't want that either."

"I don't want you to feel that I'm disrespecting you either."

"Same here."

"I don't know what to say next."

"…same here." She sighs and sits down on the floor with a sigh. "Supey…I just wish that we never would have started this mission. Maybe then none of this would have happened."

"Sorry to interrupt…but we have data on the two remaining kids. Let's go, they're at the museum." Artemis barges through the door and runs back out quickly.

"it can wait a few minutes."

"no…come on Conner. We're heroes remember? Justice first." I feel her hand touch my arm before her lips brush against my own. "I'm sorry for being hard headed."

"you have nothing to apologize for." I feel lightheaded and this stupid grin on my face isn't helping me keep my balance but I do have enough since to completely forgive and forget everything angering that had happened.

"Come on Conner. Maybe if we catch these guys everything will be better."

ELI:

"What do you think you're doing?" the cop in front of me suddenly shrinks and his coal black hair lightens.

"Adam!" I lower my hand- my one and only weapon- and smile widely at the familiar face.

"Yes you dumby! Now explain why you're still in this building? that young justice group will be here any second and they'll catch you! You don't have leverage over them when you're alone Eli and you know that."

"Don't you get it? That's the whole point of this! I don't need leverage to do what I'm planning. The others were sent to Belle Reve. If I can get back with them and acquire some knew pals I'll be able to create the biggest alliance in the history of evil! One brilliant plan from yours truly and we'll escape! Then we'll go after the justice and young justice leagues."

"You're insane Eli! Getting locked up in the Belle Reve? You'll never get out. let's just go home!" he shouts over the alarms that I had set off.

"No; I'm brilliant. So either join me or go back home. And make your choice quick because here they come." He turns and yelps before closing his eyes and turning himself into Remi.

"I swear Eli if I die, it's on your conscience." He hisses before taking his place by my side.

I hear windows break and the glass rains over our bodies before seven figures are standing in front of us.

"sweet! Seven against two. This'll be easy." Kid Flash chuckles and takes a fighting stance with a smirk.

"I call dibs on Elio." Robin growls out angrily.

"I'll help." Superboy smiles slightly and pops his knuckles threateningly.

"I want the small one." Speedy nods to0wards Remi.

"We sound so evil." The blind haired one mumbles lightly before pulling out her bow and arrow. "I'm loving it." With that she shoots the arrow easily and I catches Remi's sleeve.

"Hey!" he shouts and tries to pry the arrow off with no success.

"Heads up Elio." I turn back around and I'm met with a fist.

"Nice shot Supey." Kid flash chuckles and leans over me.

I'm sprawled out on the floor and I have to force down my smirk. Everything was going according to plan. Three….two…one…and cue Remi screaming.

"Let go!" I chuckle lightly when my timing is correct.

"God you have no idea how much I want to hurt this kid." Superboy growls out.

"Don't…I know him." my chuckling stops at the familiar voice…

The way my head starts to throb with desperate need to control her, the way her soft voice sends shivers down my back and makes my skin cover with goose bumps, and…god that familiar scent of lavender and something sweet.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asks and turns my head to look up at them.

How did I not notice it before? Rachael carried herself the exact same way at Robin and yet I was stupid enough to think that all attractive girls seemed so confident. The way my powers acted up when I was around her, something that only happened when I would think of Robin or get close to Gotham. And the fact that she's the only person other than the mysterious sidekick who can make me blush and stutter and makes my heartbeat race like crazy.

"Rachael…" I don't remember speaking but my voice fills the quiet air and I feel the sudden tension.

"What?" Superboy growls out and takes a hold of my head to lift me slightly.

"You…how?" my hand reach up in attempts to reach for the mask but Kid Flash angrily takes a hold of my pale fingers.

"One punch and you're almost unconscious? Not very tough are you?" Superboy mumbles.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispers and roughly pulls my bandana off my face. "I knew it." She sighs and shakes her head. "Why Eli?"

"You are her. No other person speaks or…acts or moves like you. You're Rachel Kent." I say and watch her nod slightly.

"Okay, you caught me. But why do you do this?"

"When you grow up like me, you don't have a choice."

"We got the other one." I turn my head to see the other four carrying Adam in.

"Good job kids. But, we could have handled this." A cop walks in along with some paramedics.

"Eli…I can't stop them from taking you away. But please think about what you've been doing." That's the last thing I hear before I drift off into the cold yet welcoming darkness of my subconscious.

RACHAEL:

We watch the paramedics carry the two kids away and into cop cars. We even watch the other police men start to clean up some of the glass and other stuff that now liters the floor, heck we even helped clean up! The point is, we put off acknowledging who the bandits were as much as possible.

"why didn't you deny the fact that he knew who you were?"

We're on the bioship, on our way home now. my mask is in my hands along with my cape and the others will all glance over at me from time to time with worry.

"Because he doesn't know who I am. He thinks I'm Rachael Kent. And besides who's going to believe him? Even if he tells authorities, there's no one in the world that goes by the name Rachael Kent. Trust me, by tomorrow everyone in Happy harbor will forget about us completely and our files will be destroyed." I answer, thinking back to the 'after mass plan' Batman and I had thought up for this mission.

"What do you mean?" Wally asks.

"Batman already knows that this mission is complete. Therefore Red Tornado and Black canary are at the school destroying any evidence that we ever even existed at Happy Harbor. Batman is with them and he's slipping a new type of Memory Removal into all the food they'll be serving tomorrow and into the filters of the school water fountains. It'll be like we never existed and then Megan and Conner will start over fresh. We'll all go back to our normal lives." I say and watch them all process this in shock.

"you mean they'll go back to their lives and you'll move on to another team?" Conner asks innocently and I find myself wincing as he lets out the fact that I'll be leaving in a couple of days.

"What?" Wally looks at me in shock.

"Batman is moving me to another team. a group of teens that has potential but…needs help. This was my last mission with you guys, I'll be leaving on Friday." I say and feel eyes on me.

"That's not fair!" Roy growls out. "Against your will?"

"No. I accepted the offer."

"You…you want to leave us?" Megan asks in shock and denial.

"No! of course not! But on this team I won't get a chance to learn to lead and the other team I will! I'll still be a part of this family…I'll just be living in another city is all."

"you didn't tell us." Kaldur says softly.

"I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Then why did you accept?" Megan lands the ship and we all stare at each other for a second before standing up.

"I'm happy that you'll be getting experience Rachael…I just wish you would have told your brothers before you told your boyfriend." Roy says and walks out.

"Everything was perfect before he walked into the picture." Wally chokes out and looks at Superboy for a second before following Roy.

"Two archers and no peace maker? We'll be dead by Sunday." Artemis sniffles lightly and shrugs.

"I hope that you will visit often…I will not judge or hold you back Robin. I'm happy you were given such a good opportunity. You'll be dearly missed." Kaldur's voice cracks at the end and he smiles lightly.

"Rachael…my sister's leaving before I got the chance to actually know her?" Megan's eyes over flow with tears and I find myself desperately wanting to cry as well.

"I'm sorry Megan. I'll visit I swear." I hug her and she nods slowly as she walsk away.

"I opened my mouth when I shouldn't have." Superboy hasn't stood up yet and his face is buried in his hands.

"It's okay Superboy. I had to tell them sometime."

He sighs and stands up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." I say and take his hand in attempts to try and force down my tears.

Saturday…

The tower's defiantly big, and it being on an island provides the space for us to get in some hard and progressive training.

"It looks…lonely." Conner mumbles from behind me as he looks up at the big T.

"It's secluded; it'll give us room and privacy to train. Swimming skills will be able to be tested with the beach, combat can be done on the roof." I say and walk towards the door.

Conner had instated on coming along with me on my first trip to the new Tower and I had agreed instantly, not wanting to be alone.

Right now I knew that I wasn't acting like Rachael, I was acting like Robin but I honestly didn't care. This team needed a leader and Robin was the one they were given.

"It's big for five teens." He mumbles as we make our way through the first floor.

"This is the training room." I say after looking around to find treadmills, bum bells, some bench press sets, a bunch of mats, and mirrors, and finally a few dummies on a corner.

"I can see that." Conner mumbles and lightly smacks a dummies head. It swivels form side to side and he smiles.

"come on, let's check out rest of the tower.

The rest of the first floor contains a garage, the second floor is only a bigger training room, the fourth floor consists of a library and some studies, the fifth floor has the bedrooms and bathrooms, and finally the sixth floor.

The top of the T holds a hugs living room and kitchen with an amazing view of the ocean and the city.

"Wow." Superboy breaths out in awe when we walk up to the windows.

"Tell me about it! Who knew Jump could be so pretty?" I say and place a hand on the window.

"Recognized. Robin, Titans Leader, Member 01, room F05R01, study, F04D01. Please state wanted information." A monotone voice echoes through the room and I pull my hand back in shock. "Access disabled." It rings again and then the room is quiet.

"Cool." Superboy smiles widely.

"let's go find my room. It said F05R01 right?" we walk away from the window and go to search.

We eventually find that F05R01 stands for Floor 5, Room 1. The room is actually bigger than the one Megan and I shared. There's a large bed in the center of the room and I have a small window on one wall. The room is painted a nice red and my sheets are yellow, my pillows are black.

"It's Robin Themed." Superboy muses and sets my duffel on the bed.

"Yeah…" I walk around and find a mirror on the back of my door and a decent sized closet.

"I should go; Bruce said that the others are getting here at noon and that I should be gone by then remember?" Conner mumbles and hugs me from behind.

"Yeah, he wants them to depend on me as much as possible and for them to hold off on meeting the other heroes." I recite what he had said and nod.

"I'll visit as soon as I can." He pecks my temple. "Or maybe you can come over to Happy Harbor?" another kiss lands on my cheek. "Or maybe we could spend the day at Gotham even." The last kiss lands on my lips and I smile when he grins.

"Okay okay…you really need to get out of here before we end up losing track of time." I chuckle and push him gently.

"Okay. Bye." He kisses me again and walks out of the room.

I follow him out and watch him crouch down before launching himself easily into the sky.

The next few minutes are calm and quiet…then I hear voices.

"Dude! Let me go!"

"I do not wish to argue with you."

"Come on! Is that all you got?"

Four figures walk over from the other side of the island. There's a purple cloaked girl, a tall half robot teenage boy, a green guy with fangs, and lastly a tall boy with strange colored hair (Starfire's a guy!)

"Hey! You're robin!" the green skinned boy shouts eagerly and rushes over.

"yeah…and you are?"

"Beast Boy."

"I'm Cyborg."

"Blaze." (Starfire)

"Raven" they all introduce themselves and I only nod.

"alright, find your rooms and get to the second floor quickly. We're starting training." I say and walk to the Tower, ignoring the shocked looks they all give me.

**Okay…Ta-da? I ended it here because I am going to write a sequel. Or at least I want to, I don't really know yet do you guys want one? I made Starfire a guy because if there's already two girls the third needs to be a girl and that was starefire because in the cartoon there's always something going on between Robin and Star. Don't worry it won't get in the way though! Thank you to all of those who reviewed! Please do it again! I'll get the sequel out as soon as I can depending on the reviews.**


	18. Preview

Just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel if now up! That was quick huh? : D here's a little preview for those of you who are so strict on the whole 'no ANs allows on this site' thing. Please enjoy and please read Growing Up:

_My dreams of Mt. Justice and the beach suddenly disappear when the loud wail of the Tower Alarm go off._

_On instinct, I grab my utility belt and cape before running out of my room._

"_Who attacks on a Sunday? Seriously!" Beast Boy whines and stumbles after me and the rest of the team._

"_when we get outside the tower I immediately see the large figure stumbling out of the water._

"_Titans! Go!" I wait a few seconds and watch them move quickly and effectively. Beast boy rams himself into the intruder and raven builds a rock cocoon to keep it still. That's when I hear it. A low rumble and gruff sigh before a familiar murmur that's supposedly a manly whine._

"_Stop!" I find myself screaming but the other four keep at it. "That's enough!" I jump in front of the rock formation and watch them stare at me in shock. _

"_Blaze I need some light." I say and watch the alien step forward before pointing his hand to the person and shinning a green light._

"_I didn't know it was illegal to visit your girlfriend in Jump." He murmurs tiredly and shakes his head slowly before squinting and flinching away from the light._

**So there you go. the actual story is going to be a lot better I promise and the chapter's better too. Until the next time I pos**

**-DBNR**


End file.
